Unethical Love
by FreakyVampireChick
Summary: Bella and Edward have lived next to each other for forever, they bump into each other and love blossoms, the problem? Many... Bella falls, landing her in a COMA Edward at her side. Can the lovestruck Edward save Bella or will all be lost? ALL HUMAN
1. Intruder

**Ok well here is another Edward/Bella story but hopefully mine will stand out a bit more than some. Yes they are all human; I wanted to try a story like that. I hope that you enjoy this, its short because I have no idea if people will like it, if I get at least three reviews then I will try another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, or eclipse, but I do have Stephanie Meyer in my locked in my closet! ;) **

Chapter One

I was staring across the street at the yellow house next door. I watched as a tall, figure ran down the front steps and into his silver Volvo. It was safe to leave now. I had lived next to Edward Cullen for my entire life. He was the reason I was who I was today. I did not want to be like him, at all. That is the reason I go to extremes to stay away from him. I walked across the small circular room, it was my hideaway, and I loved it. It was bright thanks to the two large windows to the right. I had hung pictures of my friends, my mission trips. The children I meet in Mexico, and Peru. The one I missed the most was Guadalupe, from Mexico. She had given me three bracelets made out of beads she found. She gave me something when she had nothing. She was a sweetheart.

I grabbed the railing and started down backward on the steep stairway. I pushed on the wall at the bottom, and entered my room. It was big, with a huge bed, drapes across the high backboards. The room was a bright red, almost maroon. I grabbed my back pack of my chair and turned back to where I had come in. Surprisingly I was the only one that knew that you could get up to the tower. I smiled as I pushed the bookshelf back into place. If you just slid it to the right and pulled toward you the bookshelf opened like a door. I loved it, my own secrete attic. I had found it when I was about ten. I was leaning against the book shelf, trying to find a good scripture when the book case slide a little I grabbed it trying to balance myself only for it to swing toward me suddenly. I fell staring up at a staircase! I had never told anyone before. Not even my best friend, Kristin.

I ran out of my room and down the narrow hallway, littered with pictures of my parents "perfect only child." otherwise known as me, just regular Bella. I wasn't anything special, and most definitely was not perfect in any way. I ran and slide down the banister and hit the floor on my heels, I fell on my butt and laughed at myself, first but most definitely not the last fall I was going to have today. I walked out of the house into my car; it was simple enough, a Toyota Avalon. I stopped two house's down and Kristin came running out of the house stomping her feet, her mom following yelling about something. She jumped in and slammed her door.

"Drive!" she almost screamed. I gave a small wave to Ms. Mongel, Kristin's mother and hit the gas pedal, pulling away from the curb.

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"Spanish grades."

"I could help you know." I smiled.

"No what I need to do is stop staring at Eric for just two seconds and listen to what that teacher rambles on about."

I sighed and looked at her, "That's most likely a good idea."

We both laughed and I pulled into my usual spot. We both got out and made are way to first period. School was almost out and that meant that we would be Senior's. Then finally be out of high school, the one thing I wanted more than anything, to be out of rules and guidelines, to live my own life. Making my own money, my own rules it was my dream.

The warning bell jolted me out of my thoughts and I hurried to class. I had never been late before and I wasn't about to start now. I ran around the corner and smacked into a large, hard body. I fell to the ground with a frightened gasp. I looked up into the face if the person I demised the most, Edward Cullen.

"Sorry… oh it's you. Got to watch where you're going sweetheart." He smiled at me.

"Sure I will." I said flustered. He extended his hand and I took it. He heaved me up without a strain.

"Thank you now I have to get to class." I said, waiting for him to let go of my hand.

"It's sad isn't it that we are neighbors and I haven't seen you in almost two years, have you been hiding?" He teased, if he only knew.

"Now Edward I am sure you have seen me driving on the street or even walking."

"Of course, but never up close and talking like we are now." He smiled.

"Two years?" I asked.

"Yes, time fly's doesn't it. When my family invites your family over for dinner, you always seem to be busy."

"Edward, I am a very busy person, I don't have time for chit chat, now or then."

"Well Miss Isabella, I will let you get to class before you are tardy but do expect to see me more." He used my full name just to annoy me and grinned that idiotic crooked smile. I pasted by him without a second glance and ran up to my classroom, moments before the bell rang.

The day went by and no sign of Edward. I smiled, as I walked up to my car and a voice stopped me.

"Hello Bella told you would be seeing me around." I turned to see Edward walking towards me. I walked to greet him politely but tripped over a crack in the pavement. Next thing I knew I was hanging in midair. Edward had caught me,

"Wow, still as clumsy as always." He smiled.

"First time you have caught me and didn't laugh when I not the ground." I said smirking, I was losing patience. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"I need to get home Edward, I have lots of homework and finals are coming up."

"Right, you are in all upper level courses, forgot you were real smart, guess what? I finally got bored with on-level and took some test, next year all my classes are going to be upper level too. Maybe we will get some class's together."

I smiled sweetly, "Wouldn't that be… interesting?"

"Yes it shoud be, we should study togthour, I have to take the upper level finals as my last test into upper level, you would be a big help to me."

"I study alone." I smiled.

"Right you lock yourself in that tower of yours." He said smugly.

"Excuse me?"

"I have seen you pacing the tower window before." He said innocently.

"You can't tell anyone that I go up there, no one knows you can get up there." I whispered my only secrete out.

"I will on one condition." He smiled, I groaned.

"What is it?"

"You take me into your tower." He said simply.

I gasped, no one has ever been in my sanctuary, but I was not about to let him ruin my secret. I nodded.

"Great, I will come over for our study date at five." He said walking away toward his silver Volvo.

Why the heck was he suddenly talking to me, if he saw me he usually acted as if he didn't know me, but that was two years ago. It didn't matter; he was not the kind of guy I would be friends with. His morals where unethical and vial, I would not be another girl to him, I swore it.

Five rolled around all too soon, and a sharp knock hit my front door, I sighed. I stood from the small chair I had been sitting reading The Other Boleyn Girl for the hundredth time. I set it on the arm of the chair and threw open the door, smiling like I was about to great an old friend.

"Hello Bella." He smiled.

"Hello Edward, come in please." I said gestering. I closed the door with a bam!

"You seem, upset."

"No, not at all just black mailing someone isn't always the best way to get what you want." I smiled innocently.

"Oh well I wouldn't look at it that way. I am after all just trying to get to know you."

"Look Edward, let me get this clear right now. We are two completely different people, we think differently and we act differently. Our ways of lives are different. I have no interest what so ever on being your friend, or anything else. I don't mean to be rude but your life style isn't exactly ethical, now I will show you the tower and then you can leave."

"He looked at me as if I was speaking another language. I didn't wait for a reply but marched up the stairs a silent Edward following me. I slid the shelf to the right and pulled, climbing up the steep stairs. I walked straight to the windows and stared out looking behind for an instant to make sure he had followed. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around him. I had one small armchair and a table next to it, a circle rug, black to match all the frame's that hung on the walls.

"It's very nice, who are all these children?" He asked mesmerized.

"Most are from Mexico, they all lived in one house with seven adults, and we built them two new homes, much better than what they had before." I said still staring out the window.

"I didn't want to black mail you, I meant what I said by getting to know you."

"It would be pointless Edward; you expect things from girls that I refuse to give." I said staring fixed on the yellow house next door.

"I know, but I wouldn't ask that of you."

"Eventually you will either push me into it or get bored and move on. Both paths lead to hurt and disappointment. Haven't you figured out that when two people of the opposite sex attract all that happens is one gets hurt and one gets disappointed?"

"I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't make you do anything. I wouldn't just get bored."

"Edward you have slept with almost every girl in the entire school, why all the sudden me?" I asked spinning around.

"I haven't spoken to you in two years, and when I ran onto you yesterday… something clicked. I don't understand it but for some reason I wanted to get closer." He said taking a step closer to me.

I took a step back, "That is not a good idea, I would be putting myself into a position that could easily be avoided." I stuttered

"I won't make you do anything you didn't want, just talk to me that's all I ask."

"Edward, I said no. You have seen my tower now get out. Please."

He took the hint and with a sigh his shoulders slumped and he turned his back to me and jumped down the hole, not bothering to use the stairs.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. What was I going to do?

Edward POV

I sighed and jumped down the hole, not bothering with the stairs, it was a waste of time. I glanced around her room before I let myself out. I had known this girl for my entire life, I hadn't talked to her in two years, she was right, we lived in two completely different worlds. When I ran into her earlier and she smiled, my heart melted, I couldn't think much less remember that I had four dates I had to juggle tonight. Two of which I had already gotten into their jeans. I forgot about it all. I didn't even call to cancel as I sat in my room and stared at the white house next door. She was pacing again, she seemed to do that when she was thinking, or angry or confused. I smiled as I watched her past the two windows in her tower over and over again. This was not good, I was falling for a girl, this wasn't another girl that I just wanted to get into my bed and then move on to the next. I wanted nothing more than for her to trust me, to kiss me, that's all I wanted, a peck on the lips. I was so use to getting anything I wanted from any girl I wanted. The weirdest thing I didn't want Bella in my bed. She was so innocent and kind; she deserved some one that had a clean slate like her, some one that could love her. I didn't match that criteria. I knew that, but as I sat here and watched her pace I couldn't help but love her, I couldn't believe she was right next door for the past two years, right under my nose.


	2. Confusion!

**Ok I got three reviews so I decided I might as well put up another chapter. I got 50 hits and only three reviews, which makes me sad. Not that I can't say I have read a story and not reviewed it. So enjoy people who reviewed and those who didn't. I enjoyed writing the last chapter, I'm sure it will be the same with this one! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns these characters exept Kristin! (and i still have Stephanie Meyer in my closet, i want the manuscript of Breaking Dawn!) ;)**

Chapter two

Bella's POV

I was still pacing an hour after Edward had left. I knew I couldn't get involved with him. I started twittering with my ring. I looked at it, it was on my ring finger on the left hand, where your wedding ring is suppose to be. I pulled my ring off and inspected it. "True-Love-Waits" is what it said. The meaning behind the ring was so very important to me. I was not going to give that up and break my promise because some handsome idiot starts talking to me. I jammed my ring back on my finger and sighed, looking out the window. My eyes flickered to Edward window. He sat on his bed staring at me. I flushed and quickly moved away from the window and plopped down my chair. I closed my eyes and tried to see my goal; I stood up and crossed the small room to the book case against the wall. I thumbed through the books and pulled out the bible. **(Warning you now, any who are not religious and have a problem, might want to stop reading now. I make Bella a big time Jesus freak, like me! That's the only thing we have in common. If you have a problem with that I apologize but as Stephanie Meyer says, "I write for myself and no one else.")** I flipped through the pages until I came to Matthew 5:28-29, "But I tell you anyone who looks at a women lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart. If your right eye offends you gouge it out and throw it away. It is better for you to lose one part of your body then the whole of it to be cast into hell." I flipped forward to Second Corinthians 12:21, "I am afraid when I come again my God will humble me before you, and I will be grieved over many who have sinned earlier and not repented of there impurity, sexual sin and debauchery."

I sighed and closed the Bible. My question had not been answered, I was about to open it again when a voice called through my calm serene.

"Bella you home?" It was my mother. I quickly stood up, tossing the bible on my chair and hurrying down the stairs and out the bookcase door.

"Yes, I'm home. Be right down." I quickly closed my bookcase and hurried out the room.

"There you are, how as your day?" My mother asked smiling at me.

"It was fine, nothing new."

"Have you finished all your homework?"

"Not yet, almost though. I thought I would take a break and resume after dinner." I smiled back.

I ended up skipping dinner but still finishing my homework. I had retrieved my book The Other Boleyn Girl and was reading it upstairs in my tower. Something taped the window and I looked up then returned my eyes to the page. Another tape, I started at the window for a moment to see something hit the window and then fall. I stood up and walked carefully to the window. Edward stood below smiling up at me, pebbles in his hand. I sighed and unlatched the window, pushing it open.

"What are you doing?" I scowled.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied sweetly.

Edwards POV

She opened her window and scowled at me, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I replied serenely.

"About?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you needed a ride to school." I asked.

"Edward I drive myself to school every day since we were in the tenth grade."

"I know, but we could take turns, you know save gas." I tried again. Her face twisted in confusion.

"Was there something else you wanted?" She asked.

"Thank you for showing me your room." I said simply.

"As if I had a choice." She replied bitterly.

"I wouldn't have told anyone, I know how important that place is to you, and I have seen you in the window since we where fourteen." I smiled.

Her faced fell, then opened to a grin like mine.

"Pick me up tomorrow at seven." And she turned, latching the lock and walking out of my sight. I sighed and rocked back in my heel, smiling, I had won the battle, small battle but had won. I walked back into the house taking one last look at her tower window and then went inside. It wasn't that late, eleven at the latest. I glanced at the clock, eleven twenty. I jumped onto my bed and threw the covers over me, my feet sticking out from under the covers. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

I got up in the morning and threw on a random pair of jeans and an American eagle shirt. I ran out to the car and checked the back seat where my backpack was from yesterday, I hadn't brought it inside to do any homework. Oh, well. I stepped on the gas for two seconds and then stopped in front of the white house next door. I smiled as Bella emerged from the front door, her nose stuck in a book. I glanced at the cover, The Queens Fool.

She opened the door and threw her backpack into the car, she followed, her nose still in the book.

"Good morning Bella." I smiled putting the car into drive.

"Morning." she said her eyes never leaving the book.

"Is that a good book?" I asked desperate for conversation, she noticed. She dog eared the page and shoved it in her back pack before she answered.

"Yes it is, I finished The Other Boleyn Girl yesterday and this had some characters from it, including princess Mary and her sister Elizabeth. Mary becomes queen and she beheads her stepsister Elizabeth to keep herself on the throne." She smiled at me.

"Nice book." I laughed.

"It is a very well written piece yes." She smiled again.

We didn't speak until we pulled up to the school. She got out and started to walk away, I ran to catch up.

"Can I walk you to your class?" I asked politely.

She turned to me with confused eyes.

"Why me Edward? Do I seem a challenge to you, you can have any girl in this school, why would you bother with me."

I wasn't shocked I had asked myself that question a hundred times.

"Well Bella, I don't know. I skipped four dates so I could come to your house and see you." I said, not mentioning the staring at her window from my room part, "No girl holds attraction to me anymore." I finished.

She just looked at me and turned walking away. I ran after her again, I wasn't letting her get away.

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked again.

"If you would like to." she replied, I slipped her back pack off her shoulder and threw it over mine. She turned to me with a surprised look on her face, I grinned at her. She was so damn pretty, she blushed and looked quickly away.

Bella's POV

He insisted to walk me to class, and when he took my backpack I was shocked, since when was he such a gentlemen? I blushed when he smiled and me and turned my back to him, trying to figure him out. He was going to pull me into a life style I had promised to stay out of, but if he was willing to change… no I wasn't going to ask him to change who he was. I decided to continue trying to stay away from him, it couldn't be that hard. I stopped in front of my classroom and looked in, Kristen stared at me her mouth gaped open when she saw who I was with, I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Edward. He handed me my backpack,

"Thank you, for walking me to class." I smiled, sticking out my hand to shake his. He took it and raised my small hand to his lips, and kissed it ever so slightly. He smiled as he dropped my hand. I was shocked and continued watching him as he walked down the hallway.

Edward POV

Her face was priceless when I kissed her hand, she was shell shocked, she didn't move when I started to walk away. I turned at the end of the hallway and gave her another smile, she seemed to break out of her trance and turn her back to me, shaking her head, she disappeared into the classroom.

Bella's POV

I turned around shaking my head, Kristen was already out of her chair and was in front of me,

"What was that? Are you dating Edward Cullen? I thought he like went against all your rules." She blabbered.

"No I am not dating Edward, and yes he does, which is the reason I am not dating him." I passed by her, still confused by Edward subtle move. I was unable to concentrate for the entire period, I was trying to figure out how I felt about the whole Edward thing, I was surprised, angry, confused, I didn't understand why he would choose me of all people, I wouldn't give him what he wanted and so many other's would. The bell barley jolted me out of my thoughts and I grabbed my backpack and left the classroom, I didn't see Edward and I hurried to my second period, I was at least able to listen to my Chemistry teacher, I liked chemistry. The bell rang and I hurried out the classroom and down the hall. My backpack was suddenly slide off my shoulder; I twirled around to see Edward grinning at me, my backpack over his shoulder again.

"Morning Bella, can I walk you to your third period?" He asked, I nodded mutely, wait why did I just agree, I was supposed to be staying away from him. We walked to class in silence and I stopped outside my classroom and Edward handed me my backpack.

"Thank you Bella." He smiled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me walk you to class without arguing with me, makes it easier," He smirked walking away. I groaned and walked into Algebra two, this class also kept my mind off Edward. The bell rang again, I was starting to get annoyed with the bell's they meant that Edward had a chance to find me. I peeked out of the door and slipped out. I made my way upstairs and into my next classroom for advisory. I made a pass and had my AP History teacher sign it and then quickly ran down to the library, I went every day. The librarian looked at me with relief.

"Bella, I was hoping you would come down today." She smiled.

"I come every day." I smiled back.

"Would you mind terribly if you manned the checkout desk while I went to get myself and the other librarian lunch?" She asked gesturing to the Mrs. Bebar typing on her computer in the back room.

"Of course not Mrs. Flint, I love the checkout desk."

"You're a sweetheart."

"I just like books." I smiled.

She hurried out of the library and I settled down in her comfy chair, pulling up the computer screen, I could see what everyone in the library, who was on a computer, and what they were doing on that computer. My favorite part was locking down people's computer, but only if they were on an uneducated sight. I was scanning over the computer screens when I saw it, an uneducational site. who ever it was, was on fantasy football. I right clicked on their screen and locked it down. I heard a groan as the bright red screen popped up on the persons computer in large letters it informed them what to do,

You are to report to the checkout desk to unlock your computer. The librarian will tell you what to do next. Thank you. **(i had cool big letters but they dont work)**

I smiled out over the computer lap and watched as a reddish brown head bobbed across the back of the computers. He emerged from the computers, scowling. When he saw I sat behind the desk his face turned to a huge smile.

"Bella, I didn't know you are a librarian assistant."

"Yes I am, and you broke the rules. Your sight was not school appropriate, I will unlock your computer and you are to shut it down immediately. If you don't I will" I said in my sternest voice.

"Yes ma'am." He said, acting like a boy who just learned a most serious lesson. I couldn't help but smile as he walked away, He shutdown his computer as told and moved to an armchair on the side of the room. He was reading something; I had never seen him read before. The bell rang and he walked up to the front desk.

"Can I check this out?" He asked a little embarrassed. I nodded and took the book he handed me. I put it under the scanner and looked at the screen. The Other Boleyn Girl was across the screen, I looked down to the book in my hand and sure enough, he was reading it. I stamped it with the due date and handed it back.

"It's due next Monday." I said. He quickly stuffed it into his book bag.

"Is this your lunch?" He asked.

I nodded, "But I have to stay at the desk until Mrs. Flint gets here." I sighed as I looked around the room, the library was empty.

"I will stay with you, it's my advisory, I was here on my lunch."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. He grabbed a chair and pulled it behind the desk and next to mine.

"So, I have the AP finals coming up and I really need help, please will you tutor me. I really want to be in upper level classes." He looked serious, but I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with him. I shook my head, he looked at me and I got lost in his topaz eyes.

"Please, I really need your help." He pleaded. I just couldn't resist, he was dazzling me.

"Fine, every Tuesday and Thursday my house at three, got it? Don't be late"

"I won't, thank you; you don't know how much this means to me." He smiled, leaning back in his chair. We stared at each other for a while, just trying to figure out what the heck he saw in me. What did I see in him, potential?

"Bella, what can I do to make you trust me?" He suddenly blurted out.

I froze, I wasn't that I didn't trust him, I didn't trust my self enough to say no, "I already trust you Edward."

"Then go on a date with me."

"No." I said quickly, his face fell, and a cold emotionless one replaced it.

"Why not?" He asked uninterested.

"I don't trust myself to be able to say no if I need to." I whispered, embarrassed.

"Bella, I know that I don't deserve you, and that I am way to different, but that statement right there shows you don't trust me, I won't put you in a position that you would need to say no too."

I heard the library door swing open and Mrs. Flint hurried in with two bags, I jumped up and ran over taking a bag and bringing it into the office for her. I came back out and started heading for the door, Edward was right behind me.

"Bella…"

"No Edward." I said stomping away toward my classroom, the bell would ring any minute. Edward continued to follow me. I watched as a blonde girl turned a corner and spotted Edward right behind me. She started marching right toward him.

"Edward! Hey, last weekend was…"

Edward interrupted, "Now isn't the best time Julie." He said walking right by her.

"Excuse me? I was going to forgive you for last night but not anymore." She said her toe tapping like an impatient child.

"That's fine; I am not dating any more anyways." Edward said before turning back to me. My mouth hung open along with hers but I regained my sanity before her. I closed my mouth and turned around, I was shocked. Edward dated three and four girls at a time; he would not just give up dating. It hit me, he was just lying to her to get her off his back, it was so obvious.

I felt a large hand grab my shoulder, he had caught up. I tried to shrug him of but he grabed my wrist.

"Bella please, go on a date with me, let me try and prove to you that I don't have to be the Edward that you have known all your life."

"I agreed to tutor you isn't that enough?" I asked.

"No."

"Well deal with it because I still say no." He slowly let go of my arm and the bell pierced the air. First time all day I was thankful for that annoying bell. I turned around and walked away and into my History room. Fourth and fifth period passed and sixth period lagged. I walked out into the sunshine, it was still warm but if I knew Nova Scotia then it wouldn't stay for long. Snow would be coming soon and the clouds would cover the sun. I leaned against Edward's car and turned my head to the sun, closing my eyes, basking in the rays.

"Boo." Edward shouted, I screamed and jumped. He laughed and went around to the other side of the car, I got in.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, you should have seen the look on your face, priceless!" He laughed.

I ignored him for the rest of the way home. When he pulled in front of my house I got out and leaned my head back in,

"See you in thirty minutes." I said simply, closing the door, Edward rolled down the window.

"What happens in thirty minutes?" He called.

"Its Thursday, you have your first lesson today." I called back and opened the front door. I walked up to my room and threw my back pack on the floor and flopped on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. What was I going to do, I couldn't say no to him forever, but then why can't I say no to him forever. He was Edward Cullen, and Edward Cullen would get bored and move on, it was just of matter of time, the problem was, would I move on? I ignored that thought and closed my eyes for a moment, just to relax.

Edward POV

It was the longest thirty minutes of my life; I think Master Time was slowing down time just to piss me off. I sat and watched TV but nothing was on, I pulled out The Other Boleyn Girl but kept reading the same sentence over and over again. It was two fifty and I decided I didn't care if I was ten minutes early. I tramped across our yard and into Bella's. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, I tried the knob, it was unlocked.

"Bella, you home?" I called.

I walked up the stairs thinking she must be in the tower and can't hear me. I walked into her room and smiled. Bella lay on her bed, eyes closed, her hair strewn all around her, her long eye lashes layed on top of her rosy cheeks.

"Edward?" She asked her eyes still closed, she was awake?

"Yes Bella?" I asked softly.

"I love you." She muttered and rolled on her side. I almost died laughing, she was talking in her sleep! The best part was she was talking abut me, about loving me. Maybe I did have a chance after all.

"I hate you Edward! I hate you, how is that possible, to love you and to hate you?" She practically screamed. I jumped back, what was she talking about.

"What Bella?"

"You are the most annoying boy that has every walked this planet, I hate how annoying you are, how is it that I still love you?"

"I don't know, I still don't know why I love you of all people, so perfect, sweet and innocent."

"I'm not perfect Edward, I have done something bad just like the rest of us."

"Bad?" I urged, she was still asleep but I suddenly felt bad. Taking advantage of her while she slept, she could tell me on her own time. I walked across the room and laid my hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle shake.

"Bella, wake up. I am not learning anything with you sleeping." I teased.

She opened her big brown eyes and smiled.

"You just think you are so funny don't you?" She laughed.

"As a matter of fact I do!" I smiled.

"Come on, we can study in the tower, so if my mom comes home she won't know you are hear. She doesn't approve of boys in the house when I'm home alone."

"You are a bad girl!" I teased. She just laughed and moved the book case to the right and then toward her. I followed as she climbed the ladder up.

Bella's POV

Edward was a good student, he pay's attention and caught up fast, he was very smart. Before I knew it I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, six thirty.

"I think that that's enough studying for tonight, I don't want your brain exploding… or do I?" I joked. He sneered at me and gathered his books. I followed him out the tower and down the stairs. He turned to me and he walked out the front door.

"I will pick you up in the morning same time." He smiled.

"Tomorrow I pick up Kristin." I said hoping to get out of it.

"I can pick her up too." He said turning around and tramping through the yard to his house. I sighed, so much for that.

**I enjoyed writing that even if did take me three hours! I hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw!! 50 hits and three reveiws is pityful am i that bad of a writer? I dont want any one going easy on me if you didn't like it reveiw andtell me, and why you didn't cause how else am i going to learn? So fire is fine by me throw the flames! AND REVEIW PLEASE!!**


	3. food fight

**Well here is the third chapter. I have never had to joggle so many books before, three! Our Turn may have to wait a little since its not the most popular right now, seems this one is, but different world is catching up quick! So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter three

I woke up and jumped out of bed when I glanced at the clock, I had ten minutes to get ready. I ran to my closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair, and teeth. I quickly brushed some light powder over my face and sneezed. I looked into the mirror carefully and applied mascara and then ran back to my room. I quickly opened the bookcase and ran up the stairs and into my tower. I grabbed all my books and paper and shoved them into my backpack. I went slowly down the stairs and closed the bookcase securely. I walked to catch my breath down the stairs and out the door. I groaned when I saw the silver Volvo and knew this was going to be a difficult day.

"Good morning Bella? How are you this fine morning?" Edward asked with to much pleasure in his voice.

"I woke up ten minutes ago, I missed breakfast and I'm very tired." I sighed leaning back in the chair.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." He smiled sincerely; I gave him a sour look and closed my eyes. We stopped second later and his horn honked my eyes opened to see Kristin's eyes open wide when she saw whose car I was sitting in. She climbed in the back and I gave her the "don't ask" look. We drove to school in silence. I climbed out of the car and grabbed Kristin's arm and tried to hurry away.

"Wait, can I walk you to class again?" Edward asked.

"Sure you can, bye Bella." Kristin smiled as she walked away. I glared at her hoping that the looks could kill would actually work. Edward smiled at me when I returned my gaze to him. He reached for my hand but I slipped it out of his grasp.

"Edward I already told you we would never work out." I muttered and tried to walk away again to no prevail.

"Why, because of what I have done in the past?"

"Past, what are you talking about? You have three to four dates a day, don't tell me that…" he cut me off,

"I haven't had a date in the past three days, I have blown off eight different dates, I didn't even call. I am changing who I am because I have fallen head over heels for you." His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. I blushed crimson red.

"Bella what I mean is, you are just so different than any other girl. You are just so… I mean we are… I have just…" He was confusing himself, and I felt bad, he has been feeling what I have, but I wouldn't do it.

"You have no idea what you are saying, stop acting like you are changing your life for me. I won't be lied to and I won't just be another girl to you." I said, trying to keep my voice down.

Edward POV

I watched as she turned and walked away, every word hurting me. I would prove to her she wasn't just another girl. I would show her that she meant more than anything to me. I prove to her I wasn't just another idiot boy. I walked to my class slowly and still made it there before the bell rang. I spent the next two period brain storming what I could do to win Bella's favor. I hurried out of my second period and to where the hallway Bella came down. Sure enough she turned the corner and walked striaght toward me.

"Good morning Bella." I smiled at her as if nothing had happened earlier that morning.

"Edward, oh hi." She looked confused, she thought she was rid of me.

"So how was your first two classes of the day?" I asked, hopeful for conversation.

"It was alright." She said her eyes on the ground.

She stopped in front of her third period and I leaned over and kissed the side of her head, right where her bangs were swept to the side. I didn't even take the time to look at the shock on her face, I turned and left.

Bella's POV

I walked to my third period with him in shock; I thought I had made it very clear that he was not to try anything. He started up a simple conversation and talked to him. I stopped in front of my classroom door and he smiled and me and suddenly leaned over and kissed the side of my head so very softly I hardly even noticed. Then he turned on his heel and walked swiftly away. I entered the room completely transfixed. I kept playing the kiss over and over again, making my stomach tighten more and more. Math didn't keep my mind of lover boy, I couldn't stop thinking about him. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and hurried to the library for advisory.

"Bella, could you…"

"Man the front desk while you get food?" I finished for her.

She smiled sweetly as I took a seat in her comfy chair. The freshman had to read a book for English and it seemed most of them seemed to wait till the last minute, I had a huge rush. Finally the line dwindled out and the bell rang. I sat back in my seat and stared at the ceiling. Edward suddenly popped up, his face was so realistic I couldn't believe that I had such a vivid imagination and then he talked.

"Hey Bella, wondered if I could have lunch with you." My imagination Edward smiled. I sat up and looked at him, he wasn't my imagination. He was really there and held two trays of food. "I thought since you didn't have a chance to pack yourself anything to eat this morning I would bring you some food."

I couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. "Thank you, but don't you have some hot girl to eat lunch with?"

"Yes and I plain on eating with her the entire lunch period, then walking her to class." He smiled pulling up a chair and digging into his tray.

I pulled apart some chicken strips and started nibbling on them.

"So I was wondering if you would come to my house after school? I have a surprise for you and of course I need more help to pass finals." He said simply. I found myself nodding.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked curiously.

"The kind that I don't tell you about so you will be surprised." He laughed and the face I gave him and plopped a grape into my mouth.

He stuck his tongue at me, "That was real mature Edward." I said with a sour face.

He laughed and threw a grape at me. It got stuck in my hair, "Edward!" I shrieked, "Get it out!"

He was laughing hysterically and climbed out of his chair, "Hold still you goof ball and I'll get it out."

"It wouldn't be there if you didn't throw it!" I mumbled.

He shrugged and got down on his knees so he was eye level with me, he reached out and grabbed the small grape; his hand barley touched my ear. He dropped the grape and his hand cupped my left cheek, electricity ran through his hand to my face. I stared into his topaz eyes in amazement. He slowly leaned toward me, his other hand lightly on my neck. I saw everything happen as if I was a bystander watching, I wanted to stop, I didn't want him to kiss me, but that was the logic part of me. The other part longed for him, for his touch. I watched as his lips came down on mine and my eyes closed. He suddenly pulled away, my eyes flew open and he ginned his crooked grin and sat back in his seat. He had barley given me more than a peck in the lips. The bell rang and jolted me out of my serene calmness. Edward grabbed out trays and threw them into the trash can under the desk.

"Hey, maybe I wasn't finished." I smiled jokingly.

"Well you are now." He laughed. I couldn't help but grin right back; we walked out of the library together and down the gray hallway. I looked at the horrible blue carpet when we stopped at the door and I felt Edward reach over and tilt my head up,

"I'll see you after school." He smiled crookedly and leaned over, kissing me on the top of my head. I blushed again and watched as he walked down the hallway and turned around, with a quick wink he was gone. History was hard, I didn't hear a single thing the teacher said, I would get the notes from Kristin later. I hurried through fourth and fifth period. I went into sixth hoping for a blow off class. I was not happy when I saw stations set up, I hated theatre and now it seemed I was doomed to participate in improve games. I sighed and sat in my usual desk.

"Good Morning class! Today we will do Dumb Bell Races!" Miss Marilyn smiled.

I groaned as every one else laughed with exitment.

"Cara, Daniel, Bella and Jackson, you guys are first." I frowned as I got out of my seat and made my way to the front of the room with the three other kids.

"Here are the rules, come up with a character and I will ask you a question, answer with your most stupid answer, you have a minute to come up with your character." Miss Marilyn said.

I thought and thought and came up with nothing, I finally remembered a past charcter another student had done months ago.

"Ok Cara you are first." Smiled Miss Marilyn, "How do you make a sandwich?"

"Well honey, I don't make my sandwiches, I have my lunch cooks down in the kithen, but I guess of I had to make a sandwich I would use bread and ummmm… ham right?" She was confusing herself, she was being a southern bell, selfobbsessed and just plain stupid.

"Well that's very interesting, ok Jackson you are next."

"Hello, I am candidate Jackson and I hope to make the world a better place."

"Well hello Jackson, what do you want to change in the world?"

"I want to stop the use of gas, if everyone in the world didn't use gas for a whole day we could show the president and gas companies that we won't stand for the rising prices." He said sternly, hitting his hand against the desk next to him.

"Well thank you for that insight Mr. candidate." The teacher laughed.

"Bella your turn." I felt my heart start beating too fast and someone grabbed my stomach as I looked up into the faces of my classroom.

"Well Howdy there, I'm Bella." I managed to croak out my voice transformed to a hill Billy tone.

"Hello Bella, so tell me about where you live."

"Well missy, I live on 10 acres of land and I milk the cows and feed the chickens at dawn then I go and turn my own butter to put on our freshly baked bread, everything is organic and all handmade." I smiled like an idiot.

"Thanks Bella, ok Daniel it's your turn."

"Hello my name is Daniel and I'm a plumber." he said with a fun smile.

"Well, why do you like your job?"

"Well, I like water and I like plumbs so I thought plumbing would be a interesting career." He laughed.

"Thank you all four of you, the dumbest answer was Daniel, ok next four." I practically ran back to seat and sat in silence and waited for my heart to return to normal. I hated the spotlight, how could anyone like that feeling of wanting nothing but to throw up. The bell rang and I ran out the door and to Edwards car, I leaned against it to catch my breath and watched as he strode up.

"Where you running?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, away from sixth period before our teacher came up with a new way of torture."

"Awww what she do to my Bella?" He asked sarcastically.

I covered my surprise at the "my Bella" part.

"She made me stand in the middle of the room and play improve games." I whined. I wiped my face with my hand and he grabbed it.

"Bella your shaking, I looked at my hand and my fingers were twitching, I balled my fist and smiled at him. "Still nervous I guess." I smiled, he moved toward and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, its fine, no reason to get so nervous." He pulled away and placed another kiss on my head, and turned when he heard someone cough, it was Kristin. He laughed and jumped into the front seat, Kristin raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger followed by Kristin in the back. I gave a smile to Edward and he threw the car into reverse. We pulled next to Kristin's house and she jumped out making a phone out of her hand and mouthing "call me." I laughed and shook my head, my gaze drifting to Edward; he was already looking at me with his crooked grin.

He parked in my drive way and carried my backpack inside and up to my room with me following silently behind him.

"Thank you." I murmured as he set the bag down.

"No problem, I will be over to pick you up in an hour ok?" He smirked, I wondered what he was planning. "Don't worry we will do a _little_ studying after your surprise." He winked and strode across the room to where I was standing, he leaned over and kissed my cheek so very lightly and then walked down the stairs gracefully, I watched him go all the way down when he was out of sight I groaned. What was I doing? I knew exactly what I was doing, so why was I letting myself, I knew better, did I actually believe he had changed? I opened the book case and closed it behind me. I climbed the stair case carefully and looked around the room for something to pass time. I spotted my book case and walked over, I was feeling in the mood for something classical, I skimmed down to Charlotte Bronte and her sister Emily Bronte. I was debating over Jane Eyre or Wuthering Heights, I closed my eyes and grabbed something, I opened them to see Wuthering Heights, I smiled and curled up with my back against the book case.

I looked up to see the time passed very quickly, Edward would be knocking on the door any second. I placed my book down and stood up. I crossed the small room and went slowly down the black stair case. I heard a loud knock and my heart leaped. I ran down the stairs and came to a ungraceful stop at the door, I swung it open.

"Hello Bella." He smiled reaching for my hand, I let him take it and pull me out the door.

"Hi Edward." I smiled.

We practically ran up to his house and in through the door. I stopped abruptly and stared around his kitchen, the lights were dimmed and I gawked, there where rose petals everywhere.

"Edward it's beautiful." I whispered. He squeezed my hand and slowly pulled me out through the sliding glass doors to the patio outside. I gasped, there was a small table, set for two, the silverware and plates matched, in the middle of the table was a small bouquet of roses. I watched him as he went back into the kitchen and brought over two plates. We had Teriyaki chicken and rice and green beans. It was delicious.

"Edward you are going to tell me that you made all this in the past hour?" I joked.

He smiled, "No mom helped me out I did the flowers and table."

I laughed, "Your mom?"

He nodded and forked some chicken, scooping it into his mouth.

"Your mommy helped you make the food? Mommy helped her little baby?" I teased him, using a voice I talk to one year olds with. He looked at me like I was insane and then frowned at me. He took a scoop of rice and next thing I knew I was bombarded with rice.

"You just flicked rice at me." I laughed, he was unbelievable, what was with the food throwing today?

He grinned, "Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" He asked sitting back in his chair crossing his arms. I took that as a challenged. I picked up a green bean and flung it at him. It stuck to his check. He slowly peeled it off and looked at me with a glare.

"Oh it's on."

"Bring it you big baby." I countered.

Next thing I knew we were throwing rice and green beans across the room from each other. My hair had so much rice in it, I kept flinging green beans across the room, most of the time I completely missed. He ran out of things to throw and ran out from behind his chair and grabbed me around the waist, like I weighed nothing, and fell backwards into the grass, barely jostling me. I tried to roll away, still laughing when he pinned me down, his face inches from mine. My laugh turned to a gasp as his lips slowly moved down over mine. My eyes closed and I kissed back, but again seconds later he pulled away. I lay there on the grass gasping for air, when my mind finally began to work again and I saw what I was doing, putting myself in that position. The exact place I didn't want to be, so much wanted to believe he had changed but logic over ruled the trust. It wasn't logical for a guy to change the way he has lived for years in three or four days. I stood and started running.

"Bella, are you ok? Bella come back!" He called after me; I could hear his footsteps behind me. I managed to make it to my house and slammed the door, locking it behind me. I walked silently to my room, the noise of him banging and calling my name slowly drowning out.

Edward POV

I had no idea what happened, she was all the sudden running and I was up and after her. I was too slow and she had locked the door before I managed to get there.

"Bella, open up, tell me what's going on." I called over and over again, banging on the door, I was worried.

"Bella if you don't open up I will break down the door." I cried, she didn't answer. I flipped the house mat over and spotted the emergency key, silly Bella. I unlocked the door and went inside.

Bella's POV

I ran upstairs when I heard him yell something about breaking down the door, he knew where the key was hidden why not just use that? Stupid Edward, I closed my bedroom door behind me and locked it and crossed my bedroom to the book case and slowly made my way up the stairs. I sat at the stop with Wuthering Heights in my hands, my book was shaking. Would he really break down the door?

Edward POV

I slowly walked and made my way up to her room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked, I didn't bother giving her a warning and a stepped back and then throw my right leg into the locked door, it swung open easily under my weight.

Bella POV

I heard the giant crash and hoped that Edward had fallen down the stairs or something but even I wasn't that lucky. I raced to the stair way and started down it quickly to see what the noise what. I lost my footing and my leg gave out under me, I toppled down the cold hard steps, when I finally stopped tumbling my head was screaming with pain, I slammed my hand down, expecting a huge bump, I smelt it before I felt the sticky liquid. I passed out cold.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry I have only done that once before and I just had to do it again! So enjoy! I had fun writing this even if It is three in the morning and took me two nights. Oh well I love the night! REVIEW people 239 of you read this, ten of you put me down for an alert and 8 of you reviewed. That's ok, but I know you can do better, wont update until I get three more reviews! Make me proud!**

**-freaky vampire girl**


	4. Fog

**Well Such a Different world is now the most popular but I will try and update this if you guys want me too, so here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; I just play with the delicious world.**

Chapter four

Edward's POV

I heard several thumps coming from behind the book case. I ran toward it and tried to remember how she had opened it. Slide to the right then towards me, there is opened. Bella lay on the ground, a pool of blood surrounded her head. Her arm didn't look normal. I leaned down,

"Bella, oh no, Bella answer me right now. Bella I swear answer me sweetheart." She would not die, I would not let her. I picked her up and kicked the bookcase closed. I was not waiting for an ambulance to I jumped into the car and stepped hard on the gas. It took me six agonizing minutes to get to the hospital. I speed through 3 red lights, and two stop signs. I jumped out of the car, not bothering to lock it and ran into the building.

"Someone help her." I screamed.

A nurse came up to me, "What happened?" She asked calmly, how could she be so chill? My Bella was bleeding, my Bella could die.

"She fell down stairs, just help her." I panted.

Suddenly a rolling cart bed thing rolled up and someone took her from my arms. They strapped her down on the bed and started to leave.

"No wait. Let me go too, that's my Bella." I cried, I couldn't be separated from her.

"Sir, you will have to sit down, she has to get examined, are you family?" She asked.

"Yes, what's going to happen?" I cried I would not lose my Bella, not before she understood how much I loved her.

"She is going to be examined and then we will decide what to do next." The nurse smiled and walked away.

I sat in a very uncomfortable chair and looked around me. There was a boy with a hanger stuck through his tongue; I couldn't imagine how that had happened. I teenage girl was shivering, most likely from some drugs. An adult man was counting stars and his wife sat worriedly. The room was large and open, chairs lined the white sterile walls and the front desk was black marble. I swept my hand through my hair and looked at the blue carpet. There was blood dripping on my shoes, my hand were covered from where I had touched her. The right sleeve of my shirt was soaked in blood, Bella's head had rested on that arm. Bella's blood covered my arm. I didn't move just sat there staring at her blood. A small hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up into the face of the nurse.

"Your Bella, that's what you called her, has broken her arm and as for her head well… she cracked it open, along with her skull. She may have some internal bleeding. We don't know the extent of the damage, she may be fine and then…" She trailed off.

"What, may what? Will she die?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"No, but she may be handicapped."

"What do you mean handicapped." I asked, petrified.

"The bleeding may hit the left lobe of the brain, she may no longer be able to see, walk, and might not have a sense of her normal skills, like reading, writing, cooking, cleaning or even feeding herself." I blanked; I stop listening to all that could happen to my perfect Bella.

"Can I contact her parents?" The nurse asked. I nodded and jotted down their home phone number.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"They go into surgery; they will try and stop the bleeding before it damages anything." The nurse walked away and I slid out of my seat. My Bella wouldn't die, but she would become a different person, she would be like a three year old. She wouldn't be _my _Bella anymore. There was nothing I could do and I fell asleep on the blue carpet of the waiting room.

Sergeants POV

This girl was in bad shape, but I was confident that I could save her. The bleeding stopped as we put her under. I raised my head and meet the eyes of my wife. She had seen the boy that brought her; she wanted to save her as much as I did.

"Carlisle, how can we stop the bleeding?" My wife, Esme, asked.

"There must be a blood clot; we have to remove the clot." I took out the razor and shaved away some of the girls hair, leaving the cut clear. I then took a scalpel and very carefully cut into the suboccipital of the head. I then cut a window of bone, I put aside the bone. I cut a flap of the Dura out of the way to expose the brain, I looked and sure enough there was the blood clot. I grabbed my long- handled scissors and cut away the blood clot. I caught it early, I smiled tiredly at Esme. I closed the Dura over the brain and slowly placed the bone structure back into place, holding it with titanium plates and screws. The process took six hours, but I had saved her from any damaged. I stitched up the last bit of scalp and rang for the nurses. They rushed in and wheeled her out to extensive care. I went out to face the family.

Edward's POV

I had slept for two hours the other four was pacing, back and forth in front of the door, jumping and wringing my hands worriedly every time the door opened. Bella's parents had arrived two hours before.

"Edward darling sit down, I am sure she is fine." He mother tried to settle me down, her cheeks tear stained like mine. I had cried silently, letting the salty tears roll down my cheeks.

Suddenly the door opened and a very tale, young blond haired doctor walked out.

"Swan family?" He asked, I stared at him, trying to read his face.

"Yes." Her parents spoke at once, worry heavy in their voices. René grabbed my hand and pulled me after her and the doctor, we sat in a small white office in dark black chairs.

"Hello I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I preformed a surgery called Craniotomy on your daughter and I do believe we saved her from any permant damage." He smiled happily. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat there and observed the news. My Bella would be fine, I didn't listen to closely to anything other than that she was better, the blood clot removed, no internal damage and most important that she would wake up in about an hour, the anesthesia had to wear off. I walked behind Bella's parents as they entered the room. I pulled a chair right up to where she was and looked at her, a turban like head dressing wrapped around her head. She looked peaceful. I watched her, time passing and I never noticed, I finally saw Rene stand and start to pace.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking from Charlie to Rene.

"It's been two hours she should be awake by now." Charlie grumbled, my heart felt like it stopped. She was supposed to be fine, they said they fixed her. I jabbed the nurse's button and Dr. Cullen came in, when he looked at Bella he frowned.

"Why isn't she awake?" I demanded.

"I don't… I will have to do some test's." He mumbled more to himself and pushed a button; suddenly three men in blue suits came and wheeled my Bella away. I groaned. There was something wrong, I couldn't handle this.

Another hour passed and I paced, both Bella's parents left to get food downstairs but I refused. The doors opened and Dr. Cullen marched in, Bella wheeling in behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Bella Swan is suffering from the fall, her brain for some reason is not responding to anything, pain, speech, she is in a coma." The doctor shook his head.

"No, you said she would be fine. You said that everything went great that Bella would wake up." I yelled.

"I know son, but she is not responding, she has a 98 percent of coming out of this in the next few days, for now be patient and talk to her. Studies show that when a patient is spoken too she can hear you, and recover faster." He smiled trying to reassure me.

"Why? Why is she in a coma?" I asked.

"That I cannot answer, everything is fine, I fixed the bleeding, and everything else is functioning fine. I have no idea what is keeping her back." He shook his head and walked out. I sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Bella, its Edward, they say you can hear me, if that is true than I am here for you, I won't leave your side until you wake up. Please for me, open those clear brown eyes." I begged, she continued to lay there like nothing in the world mattered. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Bella's parents.

"She is in a coma, they don't know why though." I said holding back tears. Bella's mom dropped her scone and raced to the bedside.

"Bella wake up right now, you will miss school and friends, please wake up." Her mom pleaded. Charlie pulled Rene into his arms and led her out of the room. I took my proper place at the head of her bed.

"Your parents are worried, but I know you will be fine. So I was thinking when your birthday comes up we should have a big party, your turning 18 after all." I smiled, she could hear me I knew it. Her parents came back a few minutes later,

"We are going home but will be back tomorrow, you should go home and get some rest too." Charlie said with a blank expression. I nodded, I wasn't going anywhere. Tomorrow was Sunday and even if it was Monday I still wouldn't be going anywhere. I stayed up talking to Bella about her 18 birthday party all night; I finally fell asleep in the chair.

Bella's POV

I could see nothing but black, I could hear Edward and my parents, crying, I caught words like coma, asleep, Edward talked to me for a long time, then he stopped. I couldn't move, or speak. It was like I was awake but wasn't; the most frustrating was that I couldn't do anything, I slowly lost more and more of my consciousness'.

Edward's POV

Bella couldn't hear me anymore, I could tell. It was early morning and her parents weren't back, I didn't care. I sat there and continued talking to Bella.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to take Bella for another brain scan to make sure we didn't miss anything." Carlisle frowned, he wasn't happy that Bella wasn't awake. I got the feeling that Dr. Cullen did not lose people very often. I nodded and watched as Bella was wheeled away from me again. Only once she was out of ear shot did I cry. I let the tears stream down my face. I stood and started pacing, the salty tears still rolling down. I noticed myself in the mirror; my face had lines where the tears had gone down my face. I was still covered in blood, Bella's blood. I fell to the ground and stared at the white tile. It finally sunk in that I could do nothing to help Bella, but I would not leave her side, ever. I continued staring at the ground when the door opened. Rene, Charlie, Kristin, Jessica, Angelia all came in looking sullen.

"Edward Cullen, you haven't gone home have you?" Rene asked surprised.

"No, I am not leaving Bella." I replied harshly. Kristin shook her head and walked out leaving us all stunned.

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked.

"More brain scans to make sure that they didn't miss anything." I said angrily, Bella didn't deserve this; she fell down some stairs that shouldn't make her go into a coma. Two hours passed, Bella's family and friends sat in the chairs along the wall. I sat on the cold tile, I had caused Bella to fall, I kicked in her door, she must have been frightened and went down the stairs to fast, and this was my fault. If she died, I would be the one to blame. I fresh batch of tears streamed down my cheeks. The door opened again and I looked up hoping it was Bella, it was Kristin followed by my parents, I groaned.

"Edward! Honeys are you ok? You are covered in blood." My mother screamed.

"I am fine, it's Bella's blood." I said sadly. She revolted and handed me a bag.

"Kirstin said you may need some things since you weren't leaving." I turned to Kristin and gave her a thank you smile. She nodded and sat in a chair. The door opened again and I jumped to my feet when I saw Bella wheeled in.

"How is she did you find anything?" I blurted. Dr. Cullen shook his head,

"No she is fine, we did three different scans, checked every part of her body. Nothing is wrong, it's like she doesn't want to wake up, like she might think this is the best way to hide, it's the only thing I could think of." He shook his head, I sank to the floor, why would she choose to hide, and what from? I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I had to sleep if I was going to think, I drifted off.

When I woke up, it was late at night, the third day of Bella's coma. I had slept all night and all day. I felt refreshed as I stood and moved to Bella's side. She looked peaceful. So many tubes where sucked into her, bandage's everywhere. I steadied myself with the handle on her bed. It was hard to see my perfect beautiful Bella like this. I closed my eyes, why would she not want to wake up? I had to find out.

Three more days had passed and I was no closer to why Bella was not waking up. It was day six of Bella's coma, she just laid there, oblivious to the pain and hurt that we were all feeling. I was lying next to her on her bed holding her hand,

"Bella? I hope you can hear me, I think I know why you won't wake up." It had dawned on me, the only idea I had thought of. "Bella… I love you, so much. I will never make you do anything you don't want to." I leaned over her beautiful face and kissed her tender lips. "I love you so much." I laid down next to her and held her hand staring at the ceiling, it didn't work, so what next…

Bella's POV

I heard something, which was new than the sleep and fog that surrounded me.

"Bella? I hope you can hear me, I think I know why you won't wake up." There was a pause, I recognized that voice, it was Edward. "Bella… I love you so much. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do." I felt something come down on me, I couldn't make out where though, the fog still covered me. "I love you so much."

I tried to answer him, tell him that I just couldn't believe that, I wasn't ready…

"You aren't ready for what?" I voice ran out, the fog light up and I saw something, I couldn't make it out, but I knew I was in the presence of God.

"Bella, you must believe him. He is nothing but sincere, that boy loves you more than anything. I should know I made him for you." God was speaking to me,

"God? I won't even ask anything, but I can't help it, why him he goes against everything I stand for."

"That is why, you saved him, from his life of stupidity, and you saved him and brought him back to me. If you don't except this boy than he can never be a man. He will drift away from me again. I made you two for each other, except it and wake up, there is someone waiting for you." The fog closed up and the voice drifted away, "He hasn't left you in six days, he hasn't left your side, you love him, now save yourself and him, wake up."

Edward's POV

Seconds later something squeezed my hand and I bolted up right, looking at Bella's face.

"Bella, sweetheart can you hear me?" I asked. "Bella, please answer me." I pleaded.

Her eyes fluttered and slowly pulled apart, it was the most wonderful sight in the world, her brown eyes looked up to my green one's sparkling.

"Edward?" She mumbled, her eyes locked with mine.

"Yes, it's me." I mumbled back and pressed my lips down on hers. This time she kissed me back, I pulled away and slid my hands behind her back and pulled her into my chest, I was crying again.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, her hand whipping away my tears.

"You are alive, awake, I am just overjoyed, Bella I thought I lost you." I cried.

She smiled, "I wouldn't let you away that easily."

"Bella Swan, I love you so much." I smiled pulling her closer. Her lips touched my neck and tickled as she spoke.

"I love you too." I pulled her way for a moment to I could see her face, she smiled.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I love you Edward Cullen." And she leaned up and kissed me, I didn't have time to react before she pulled away. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Don't cry anymore, don't waste anymore tears on me, I am fine." I pulled her back into my arms when Dr. Cullen came in his eyes on a clip board, he looked up and smiled broadly.

"Miss Swan you are awake, that is fantastic." He practically yelled and jogged across the room. "Let's do some test, make sure you are completely fine, Edward hope down for a moment." I obliged.

"OK, let's see how that coma has effected you." He smiled. He pulled back the covers and I took Bella's hand.

"Ok Bella, raise your right arm." She lifted it high into the air, and as the doctor asked, moved her shoulder in circles, moved her elbow and every little finger of her right arm, she repeated with the left, only doing certain movement that the cast on her arm permited, she blinked her eyes, moved her face in every way possible.

"Let's move down now, move your upper body side to side." She obliged and another check was added.

"Now lift your right leg." She smiled, this was too easy. She frowned, looking confused.

"I can't move my legs!" She cried.

**Cliff hanger, well, she came out of the coma so that's a bonus right? Now for some explaining, I didn't go into detail of the surgery because after all the research I did, you did not want to know how disgusting it was, so I put it lightly, and also, since Bella wasn't in the coma very long she won't have long term mental problems, and for the physical…. Just read and find out. Hope you enjoyed this. ;)**


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Well here you go, another chapter! Enjoy! My mom made me get a job… and I don't like it, because a "old friend" works there, and I have no interest in talking to him, or seeing him ever again. Now I have no choice since my parents are forcing me to work there, enough of me ranting and raving, read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just put the characters in comas**

Chapter Five

Edward's POV

"What do you mean?" I asked Bella, not quite comprehending what she was saying.

"I can't move my legs!" She cried her panic rising.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

"It's ok, settle down, Bella can you feel this?" He asked running the handle of the scalpel down the base of her foot. She nodded miserably. "How about this?" He asked, trailing the handle from her knee to her ankle, she nodded again. "And this?" He asked running the handle from her hip to her knee." Bella nodded again, her eyes wide with shock.

"If she can feel, why can't she move her legs?" I asked, trying t be calm for Bella's sake.

"The brain has been non-functional for quite some time, it may just need to catch up, I have no idea how long it could take before she regains control, it could take months it could take years." He explained, I was very sure he was just as flabbergasted as we were.

Bella broke down, crying uncontrollably. I crawled onto the bed with her and pulled her lovingly into my lap. I let her cry until she had nothing left, a miserable ball. The worst thing was I could do nothing to help her. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. Bella's parents came bursting in, the doctor had called them, I slipped off the bed, unclasping Bella from me, she looked at me with such sadness in her beautiful eyes, and tears welled up in mine.

"Oh Bella!" Her mother cried, causing Bella to break out into fresh tears, and I thought she couldn't cry anymore. Her parents kept going on and on about how sorry there were, how it only mattered that she was awake, and healthy. I smiled when Bella looked to me, and before long her parents returned home. I crawled back into Bella's bed and pulled her up, grabbing her legs and pulling them toward her body so that she curled up in my lap. I ran my hand up and down her legs, Bella shivered so I stopped.

"No don't stop, I like it, I can feel it even if I can't move my legs." She said, new tears welling up in her eyes. I continued tracing her thigh, and then her calf and making my way back up again. I started to hum a little piece I composed.

"What are you humming?" She whispered.

"I wrote a piece that you inspired on the piano, this is it." I whispered back and continued to hum for her as I traced her leg. She smiled for the first time and drifted off into sleep. It was only fifteen minutes before her talking began.

"If I can't walk that means, someone has to bath me, change me, help me to the bathroom, push me places, and get me things. Who is going to do that, my parents? They have work; they are going to be too busy half the time." She muttered pitifully.

"I will Bella; I will take care of you." I whispered to her.

"Edward, you can't give me showers, parents would never let you, they will hire a nurse or some stranger." She cried, terrified at her thoughts. For a moment I thought she was actually talking to me, but her eyes remained closed, she was asleep.

"I could talk to your parents." I tried.

"They are too strict." She muttered.

"We could do it together, tell them what we think." I tried again.

"Too embarrassing." She murmured, blushing in her sleep.

"What is?" I asked.

"You help me in and out of showers or baths, the bathroom, changing me." She said.

"Oh, because you will have no clothing?" I asked, amused by our conversation.

"Yes, I will be embarrassed, you won't be, you have seen girls before, but I have never been in front of a guy…" she trailed off, falling into a deeper sleep.

"Goodnight Bella, I will take care of you." She didn't answer. I fell asleep beside her.

Bella's POV

I woke up in the same place I had fallen asleep, in Edward's arms. I smiled at him and attemted to sit up, my legs wouldn't move and everything that happened yesterday flashed into my mind. I groaned and Edward's eyes flashed open.

"what is it what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am fine." I smiled at him. He frowned but didn't push it.

"Did you fall asleep ok last night?" I asked, concerned that he hadn't been sleeping much thanks to me.

"After you stopped talking I did." He grinned crookedly, I gasped mortified.

"What did I say?"

His grin grew broader, "Oh, about who would take care of you, I told you I would but you said you would be too embarrassed, you know about the whole dress you, bath you and whatnot." He laughed waving his hand as if it was nothing, my mouth dropped and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Did I say anything else?" I managed to sputter out.

"Something about it not being embarrassing to me, since I have seen girls, but you have never been seen in front of a guy, and then you fell into a deeper sleep and didn't say anything else." This time his smile faded into a frown.

I sat there mortified by what I had said to him, I let myself flop face down in the pillow to hide my face. He laughed and pulled me up, I let my hair fall, hiding m face, he swept it behind my ear.

"It is ok, I found it funny talking to you last night, but do you want to know my answers?" He asked, I nodded my head causing my hair to fall down again. He chuckled and brushed it behind my ear again.

"You're main point was that your parents wouldn't let me, so I thought if we talked to them together and pointed out that you don't want a stranger to take care of you, and that they are going to be too busy with their job's, and that we have known each other since birth, they might consider it." He explained.

"It might work." I started, looking up as my parents entered the room, "Let's see." I finished.

"Well you are free to come home." My mom said, trying to seem cheerful.

"What? How I'm I suppose to take care of myself, you guys work almost twenty four seven." I asked, sounding calm.

"Well, we thought we could take some time off." Dad smiled.

"Take a year off? Maybe two, or three, you can't do that." I said, being the only logical one.

"It might only take a couple of weeks." Dad stated.

"You cant take time off work, what happens when I don't get better?" I asked.

"Ok... how about hiring someone to help look after you?" Mom asked gently.

"I don't want some stranger coming in and helping me with things like showing and dressing!" I screamed losing my cool.

"What do you want us to do?" My mother yelled back.

"You can't take care of me and I can't take care of myself, and I won't let a stranger do it! Someone else has offered." I hinted.

"Who?" My dad asked.

"Edward." I said plainly. My father laughed and then stopped seeing my serious face.

"No way!" He stated.

"Dad, it's the only thing feasible, he has known me my whole life, we use to swim in the lake naked with each other at ten." I said, trying to sound convincing not whiny.

"No, he just wants to see you… well you know!" dad yelled.

"No he doesn't, he is my best friend! Please, there is no one else I would even let do this for me." I pleaded, feeling Edwards hand on my shoulder, calming me down.

"She is right." My mom spoke suddenly.

"What?" My dad and I said at the same time.

"She is right, he is the most fit for the job, and I can tell they love each other very much, no one would be more perfect." She stated, "End of conversation, Edward moves into the guest room and takes care of Bella, if he ever wants to do anything, or needs a break, we can releave him." She smiled and pulled my dad out of the room.

"You young man, we will be having a little talk." Dad sneered pointing towards Edward.

"Yes sir." Edward answered politely.

When they were out of ear shot I spoke,

"Wow I didn't expect that to work!" I said exited.

"I'm glad it did, I can rest easy now, knowing you are going to be just fine in my hands." He smiled at me and lifted me into his arms and out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. My parents had wheeled in a hospital wheel chair and Edward placed me in it gently and pushed me out of the office. Dr. Cullen was standing outside.

"Well Bella you are all checked out, I will see you in a week for your first physical therapy treatment." He smiled, I groaned, I had expected the therapy but not so soon.

"She will be there Doctor." Edward smiled and wheeled me through the automatic glass doors.

Edward pushed me all the way to his car and put me in the passanger seat gently. He pushed the wheel chair back to the hospital and ran back quickly.

The ride there was quite, nether one of use talked about the fact that he was now my soul caretaker, we were both happy about the fact though. He pulled up to the house and I smiled to see my parents didn't go home but straight to work, they were already late because they came to see me. Edward lifted me and and carried me into the house. I big box was sitting in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wonder what that is." Edward laughed.

"Like you don't know, is it from you?" I asked.

"No your parents, they thought you would like… just open then I will explain. He carried me over and sat me on the ground, with him keeping me up, I ripped open off the wrapping paper. I stared at the box, it was an automatic wheel chair.

"They thought you would like the fact that you controlled where you go, unstead of someone having to push you." He explained. I didn't know what to think, part of me liked it and part of me thought that I could push myself around with my hands on a regular wheel chair.

"I like it." I smiled.

"Well it's in the living room." He smiled, picking me up and walking into the bright room. The chair was blue, with a nice seat, black. He sat me down in it and I placed my hand on the control bar. Edward reached over and pressed the on button on the right side, it showed my speeds, I turned it all the way. I pushed the bar forward and I shot across the room, to the stairs and stopped. How was I suppose to get up the stairs? Edward ran in and laughed. I spotted a chair hooked onto a medal bar that attached to the wall.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"So you can get upstairs." He said simply. "Just drive over the the chair and use your arms to pull yourself onto it." I did as he said and drove over and pushed my self up with my hands, I grabbed onto the arm of the chair, it stood still. I grabbed it with the other and started pulling myself up, I managed to twist myself around and sit in the white chair. Edward was right behind me ready to catch me if I fell. I smiled, I had done it, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Here is the control, up button, down button, self explanatory." He laughed. I pressed the up button and started moving up the stairs. It was strange since I was going up backward, when I reached the top a yellow automatic wheelchair was waiting, the white chair spun around to I wasn't hanging over the stairs but over the floor of the upstairs. I pulled myself into the wheel chair just fine, Edward was there to catch me just in case.

"When you want to go downstairs call me please, I don't want you falling down anymore stairs." He said nervously. I smiled but nodded. He went down stairs to make me a sandwich, I went into my room and looked around everything was the same, I spotted my book case and moved over to it, it didn't look completely closed, I only had to pull it towards me. I looked up at the stairs, they looked to big now that I was sitting, I looked down at the ground and screamed.

Edward's POV

I heard her piercing scream and I bolted up the stairs and into her room, she had backed herself up against a wall opposite of the open book case, stairing open mouthed.

"Is that mine?" She whispered, her eyes still on something in the opening. I strode over and looked, there was a nice hardened pool of blood, and a small gash of flesh that had scraped off of the stairs, I shuddered at the sight. Pearly disgusting, I closed the book case quickly.

"Don't worry, I will clean it up." I smiled toward Bella, her eyes finally unlocked with the bookcase, a sense of dread fell on me.

"Edward, I don't remember what happened after I heard you break down the door." She mumbled.

"I don't know, I just heard a huge thud and I raced to the bookcase, I thought it came from there, when I opened it you where at the bottom, unconciouss and I rushed you to the hospital. Nothing else happened." I said, looking away from her hurt face, the memory was painful, the way Bella looked, the hurt and pain… I shuddered.

"What about when I was out?" She asked, did I say anything?"

"Like when you sleep talk?" I asked, confused.

"Yes."

"No, you never said a word, why?" I asked.

"Because I heard people, I only remember little things, I heard coma, and crying, I heard you talk about a birthday party, planning it all out than nothing, I gave into it." She stopped I knew she had more.

"Then what… what cause you to wake up." I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She muttered.

"Try me."

"God spoke to me."

My eyes widened in surprise but I took it serious. "What did he say?"

"He told me that I had to wake up, that I had more life to live. Most importantly I had someone to go back to. God told me that he made us for each other, that I saved you and that if I didn't wake up than he would lose you again. He told me that it was ok to love you." She whispered her eyes on my feet. I raised her chin with my index finger,

"God was right; you did save me, from a life of lies. You brought me back into God's grace." I smiled, she mirrored my smile.

"Did you hear me tell you I love you?" I asked,

"Yes."

"Good, guess what?" I asked playfully.

"Huh?"

"I love you." I kissed her nose, she pushed herself up more in her chair and my mouth went from her nose to her mouth, lightly brushing it. I smiled against her lips as we kissed; we were made for each other. She was made to save me and I was made to save her, I was made to make her better if that was any way possible.

"I love you too." She mumbled when we parted, "I want to go up to my tower." She smiled.

"Ok I will get a mop." I said and ran downstairs, glad I knew this family since I was born I knew where everything was. I got a mop and a bucket and filled it with hot soapy water. I lugged it upstairs.

"Edward can I help?" She asked seeing me pull in the bucket. I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"I will take that as a no."

I was happy how easily the blood came up, it was gone in two minutes, I even had the stomach strength to get rid of the scratched off flesh. I shuddered as I poured the bloody water down a street drain outside the house. I ran back in to see Bella staring straight the bookcase opening. I scooped her up easily and carried her carefully up. I set her in her favorite arm chair.

Bella's POV

As soon as I was seated in my armchair I looked around, so happy to be back in this room.

"Edward, on the bookcase, at the top shelf behind the three biggest books is a box can you bring it to me?" I asked, he smiled.

"Of course." He was over to the books and on tiptoes reached up and managed to pull the books aside, I saw the box, it was dark wood, with a beautiful village hand carved into the lid along with the side of the box.

"My great grandfather carved that." I smiled, sharing my biggest treasure with the man I loved.

"It is beautiful." Edward murmured handing me the wooden box.

"Yes it is." I opened it and the lid squeaked as it did every time I had ever opened it.\

**Slight Cliff Hanger, hope you enjoyed that chapter and answered some questons, i wont be updating for a while bc the job my mom made me get is 8 hour shifts and they make me so tired, standing for 8 hours straight! anywoo, i also have vacation bible school from 8 till 12 then work from 6 till 3 in the morning, so you see how tired i will be, i will try and get some writing fisished though! **

**REVEIW PLEASE, the thing that will make by suckish days for the next week wil be coming home for my short hours home and seeing you all REVEIWED!**


	6. Scary

**Well… I have no idea what will happen in this chapter, just like my other story I will just type and see what happens… if anyone has ideas I am open!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just made Edward human.**

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

I looked at my secret treasures that littered the inside of the box, I had my first play tickets, my first attempt at a novel, when I spotted one of the things I was looking for I smiled. I pulled it out and stared at it, it was Edward and I at age nine, we were both shirtless and smiling at the camera, our arms around each others shoulder. We both where missing the same tooth and my hair was cropped short from a haircut I decided to try myself. The picture had been taken right before school started, right before Edward and I started to grow apart.

"I remember that day, we had so much fun and I loved your haircut even though no one else did." Edward laugh, I smiled at him and handed him the picture, I looked into the box for the second object I was looking for, I pulled out a plastic ring and my mind flashed back,

"_We are here guys!" Edwards mom smiled as I piled out of the car after my best friend Edward. We ran into It'z, our favorite arcade. We spent the whole day collecting as many tickets as we could. When it was time to go we ran up to claim our prizes. _

"_What did you get Edward?" I asked gleefully._

_He blushed and held out a clenched hand._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_It's for you." He said simply, I raised an open palm and he dropped a silver ring into my hand, I examined it closer and smiled a small gem was at the top, blue and green, it reminded me of Edwards eyes. I smiled._

"_Thank you Edward!" I cried happily._

"Bella… Bella? Are you ok?" Edward voice broke me out of my memory. I smiled.

"Yes I am fine." I handed him the ring and he laughed, he remembered it too. I searched the contents of the box for my final object, when I spotted it I froze.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"You promise not to laugh?" I asked, he nodded, "I know this is not what you are use to, but I was hoping that you would accept it." I said, my face flushing as I handed him a bracelet, woven from a deep black thread, a small rectangular metal in the middle, engraved in black was, "True Love Waits." He took it and read it and then looked down at my finger, which held a ring quoting the same three words, as he relized in the meaning I braced for his rejection.

"Bella I would love to, but I am not a virgin like you, it would have a false meaning to it." He explained.

"No, just ask god for forgiveness and he will grant it, and you would be too me" I explained, flushing even more. He smiled and pulled it onto his wrist. It looked like it was made for him, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered, his lips moving fast against my skin.

"You're welcome." I mumbled.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked?

"Truthfully I want to sit in my arm chair and read, just like I would any normal day." I smiled, I hadn't had a normal day since I bumped into Edward in the hallway.

"Ok, sounds like fun." He said sarcastically, I laughed. he lifted me easily from my chair and strode over to the book case, I leaned forward and pulled out Jane Eyere. He sat on my arm chair and I leaned my head against his chest and started to read. It was nice, just me and him sitting and reading, in his case he was absently fiddling with my hair. Before I knew it he was whispering in my ear.

"It's almost lunch time, want to eat something?"

"No, I am fine." I mumbled my eyes still glued to the white pages, my eyes scanning the black lettering. He chuckled and picked my up and carried me down stairs and flopped me onto the couch, still I didn't take my eyes from the pages but I felt my lips curl upward in a smile. When I looked up Edward had eaten and fallen asleep on the couch across from me. I laughed and tried to stand, I had forgotten completely and the floor came zooming up to meet me, it knocked the air out of me. I let out a small squeak and Edward's eyes flew open.

"Bella? Oh my gosh." He cried jumping up, "Bella are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea, I am fine, I just forgot for a moment that I couldn't…" I stopped myself, it was too hard. He nodded and picked me up, cradling me against his chest.

"Let's get you in the shower, ok?" He asked, my stomach flopped a million times and I felt like I was going to throw up. He noticed,

"Bella, it's going to be fine I promise, I am not going to hurt you." He chuckled.

"I know that, it's just…"

"Embarrassing?"

"Yes, I mean I have been in a coma for days, I haven't you know… shaved or anything." I mumbled quickly. He laughed heartedly, his laugh echoing off the walls. I wanted to shrivel up and die, he was laughing the one reason I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want him to laugh at me.

"Bella, I am just laughing at how silly you are, I don't care how hairy you are, or anything, I love you very much and nothing is going to change that. You are beautiful, small, strong, independent and I love you for you." He said, taking a sudden serious tone. I wanted to cry, he was so sweet and I felt a little less nauseated. He carried me back up the stairs and down the hall, throwing open the cabinet and finding the fluffiest towel, he entered the large bathroom. He turned the crystal knobs and started running the water.

He placed me on the toilet seat, with the lid down, and started on my feet. He pulled off the slippers and then lifted me from under my arms.

"Hold around my neck." He smiled. I did as he told me and we watched each together our faces as he started to undress me, his hands were unusually cold, maybe he was as nervous as I was. His hand brushed my bare skin as he slowly unbuttoned my pants, he scooped me up and my jeans fell to the floor, I blushed lightly as he sat me back down on the seat. He pulled my face back to his with his finger.

"Hand's up." He smiled. I lifted up my hands and he slowly peeled off my shirt, I blushed deeper. He smiled encouragingly at me, he crossed to the tub and turned off the water, the tub was filled, with steamy water. My body ached to sink in the water. Edward pulled me up in his arms again and helped me slip down my underwear, I finched at his touch.

"It's ok Bella, I am looking at your face only, nothing else." He stated, his eyes glued to mine, I nodded, not taken mine from his. He sat me back in the toilet and unclasped the back of my bra, I slowly let it fall, out eyes still on each other. His eyes suddenly flicked down for a splint second and Edward groaned. I blushed tomato red and slapped his forarm.

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry, you are just so beautiful," he exclaimed and then shook his head, "Ok, eyes on you'rs got it." He smiled, I couldn't help but laughed and he slipped an arm in the nook of my legs and slowly placed me into the water, my body hitting the warm water, it sunk over my stomach then my legs and then all the way to my neck and I still didn't stop, I let myself sink until I was submerged under the warm water, my eyes opened and looking at Edward under the water, it felt so nice. When I went to move back up I couldn't, I shook my head forgetting my useless legs and pushed myself up with my arms, taking a small gasp as I broke throw the water.

"You alright, for you need anything?" Edward asked his voice pained.

"No, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't do this." He groaned.

"What do you mean; I was the one breaking down now you are?"

"I thought I was going to be ok, I mean it's not my first time seeing… but not someone I really love, I can't help myself, I want to look." He groaned his eyes boring into mine. I laughed, actually laughed.

"I wasn't serious, you can look if you want, I don't mind, god told me it was ok. You are my true love after all." I mumbled.

I looked up and smiled, "Can you hand me the shampoo and Conditioner bottles?" I asked, he nodded and handed them to me, his eyes trailing from my head all the way down, I turned red but tried to remember that it was ok. I rubbed in my favorite strawberry shampoo and rinsed it out with Edward help. I looked at my hand as Edward pulled me easily from the tube, they looked like little pruney raisins at the top.

"I am all pruney!" I laughed, wiggling my fingers in his face, he chuckled.

"A very pretty prune." He laughed. I smiled and pulled on my pajamas with Edward help.

He laid me in my soft bed and pulled the covers over me. I patted the spot next to me and he frowned but climbed onto the bed.

"It's not even late and you want me to go to bed?" I whined.

"It's almost eleven, that's pretty late, and you have your first physical therapy tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes, but do I have to go?"

"Do you want to walk again?" He asked, his voice softening, I nodded.

"Then yes." I nodded again and scooted myself closer to him with my arms, he pulled the covers back and climbed in with me, pulling my legs closer. He fell asleep first, I watched him as he slept his hair messier than usual, the light hit his face and shadowed his eyes, and I smiled. Closing my eyes, I ran my hand up until it cupped his cheek and I fell asleep.

* * *

Bella's POV continued...

I woke up to someone gently shacking me.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned.

"No, you have to get up and get ready for your first physical training." I heard Edward chuckle.

"Fine." I grumbled and rolled out of bed. Edward caught me, and carried me to my dresser. I pointed out a regular pair of jeans and a church t-shirt, after I managed to pull them on, he carried me downstairs. It was different having someone look after you, I liked it.

"Breakfast?" He asked, I shook my head no, I was nervous about physical therapy, I hated being hurt! I felt my eyes fill with tears as my vision blurred. I tried to wipe away the tears before Edward noticed but the action was futile and before I knew it his face was next to mine and his fingers brushed away my tears.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just frustrating, having to go throw this." I sighed, feeling silly.

"I know it is, and we will overcome this, together I promise." He assured me and kissed my lips softly and picked me up, not taking his lips from mine. We kissed all the way to the car, he placed me into the passenger seat and his lips ripped away from mine. He was next to me seconds later and smiled as he backed out quickly. We pulled up to the hospital all too soon, and Edward pulled me out and into my waiting wheel chair. He pushed me back into the familiar white, sterile building.

"Well good morning Bella, Edward." Dr. Cullen smiled at as both when we entered his office, we smiled back and Edward offered a hello.

"Well shall we get started?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." I replied nervously, he noticed.

"Nothing to be worried about we will take it easy the first couple of times." He smiled.

"First we are just going to stretch the muscles in your legs, Edward can you set her on the table?" He asked, Edward kissed the top of my head, breathing in the scent of my hair and set me down, moving aside for the doctor, I kept my eyes locked with his.

"Ok, first off we are going to pull the leg up to the chest to stretch the upper muscles." Dr. Cullen explained his eyes on his paper work.

Edward's POV

"Ok, first off we are going to pull the leg up to the chest to stretch the upper muscles." The doctor explained, his eyes never leaving the paper. I heard a small thump, thump, thump, but I ignored it, it seemed to annoy the doctor and he looked up from his paper and stared at Bella open mouthed, I looked at her too, she seemed fine, her eyes still locked with mine.

"Bella, you are moving your feet." The doctor said slowly, I looked down and sure enough my Bella's feet where just ever so slightly hitting the side of the bed, making the small thumping noise.

"Oh, sorry it's a habit." She laughed, then her face changed to shock when she realized what she was doing.

"Bella!" I cried and took the two steps over to her side, pulling her into my chest. She was crying, the shock was too much for such a little thing that was going threw so much.

"I can move Edward!" She laughed, still crying. I nodded, speechless and settled for kissing her on her forehead instead. Her eyes drifted to the doctor.

"Can I walk?" She whispered, he looked completely speechless.

"I have no idea, the fact you can move your legs at all is mind boggling." He muttered more to himself than Bella. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slowly lifted her, her legs dangling until the hit the ground, she let go off me, I kept my hands on her waist, she stood for a few seconds then her legs buckled and she fell, I caught her and scooped her up into my arms. She was crying burying her face into my chest.

"I see what's going on here." The doctor mumbled.

"Care to share?" I asked not to kindly.

"It's like her body is a infant again, she has to learn how to walk like she did when she was born." He explained, exited that he discovered the answer. Bella's sob's died out and her face emerged, her eyes wide, staring at the doctor.

"So I just have to learn to walk again? Will it take the same amount of time it did when I was born?" She asked.

"I don't know, it could take longer or shorter, either way I wouldn't expect you to start walking again for at least a year." He said sadly. Bella looked at me,

"I was a year and three months when I started walking." She stated, I nodded.

"I think we have had enough for today, I will see you Monday." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

"What is today Edward?" Bella asked.

"Saturday, eight days after your fall." I said.

"I forgot about school, we will have a lot to catch up on." She sighed and I chuckled,

"It won't be too bad I had teachers bring our work and I did your share, turned it all in the day after you woke up." Smiled at her, she laughed.

"Let's get out of here." She nodded and I carried her from the office and out of the building quickly.

"we have to start school on Monday huh?" She asked, looking slightly sad.

"Yes, why?"

"I will be in a wheel chair, i will be the center of attention, i hate that." She muttered.

"It won't be so bad, and i moved all my classes the same as yours accept sixth period." Her face lite up at that.

"Really?"

"Yea, just told them i was your carekeeper and had your parents write a note, it was easy." I smiled blowing it off. She decicded to change the subject.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked, I looked at her blankly as I set her into the car and jumped into the driver's side.

"I don't know a movie?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.

"Yea, that sounds fun, it would be our first official date if you don't count physical training." She laughed; I couldn't help but smile back.

Bella's POV

We were quite for the ride to the movie theatre, it was only ten minutes away from the hospital.

"Do you want me to carry you or the wheel chair?" He asked, I shrugged and he smiled broadly and scooped me up twirling me around.

"I will carry you then." He smiled, I rested my head against his chest and looked at the theatre, it was big, a simple gray building, in the middle was a glass box, Edward strode straight towards it.

"Hi can a help you?" A boy asked, he looked about sixteen, short hair and a bad case of ache.

"Yes, I need two tickets to Scream Day." I laughed, and then looked at him, he was serious, the boy handed him the tickets and we walked toward the door.

"That is supposed to be the scariest movie ever!"I croaked, he chuckled.

"It's just a movie Bella." I nodded and looked around when we entered the lobby, it was basic, four tan walls, and a large counter, serving popcorn and candy, we walked by and toward theatre 8. We were their early and got good seats, not to close. Edward sat me down and pushed the armrest up and pulled me against his side so that I could rest my head on his chest.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes." I mumbled, he laughed.

"I will protect you." I looked up into his grinning face and whispered,

"I know." He kissed the top of my head and the lights dimmed, I directed my attention to the giant screen. The movie started out with a dark room, a figure of a man, by its voice, speaking to a woman who's head was down, a small ray of light on the top of her hair. He was telling her something about the way he was going to kill her, several ways. The scene ended in a silver bag being dropped over her head, the woman screaming for help, I closed my eyes tightly snuggling closer to Edward. The screen flashed to a police office, sun shining into the room. There were three cops, one was a woman and two were men. They had just found the body of a suffocated woman in a dark and deserted home. Just down the street another girl had been kidnapped, they were talking about the same man that killed the one woman to have kidnapped the girl. They returned to the crime scene, they found finger prints that belonged to no human person. My skin crawled and I grabbed Edward's hand tighter, I felt his stomach move with his light chuckle.

"It's alright."

"Sure." I replied, my eyes glued to the screen. He kissed the top of my head right when the scene changed back to the man once again in the shadows, the girl was speaking to him, braver than the first.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I don't have a name." The man replied, his voice soft and almost like chiming bells.

"Then what can I call you?" She tried again.

"Nothing!" The man roared the girl flinched.

"Step into the light." She whispered, the man obliged, we could only see his back, he wore a black shirt tucked into black pants, his hand hung loosely at his side, horribly deformed, finger's were missing and he was burnt in the past. His head was bald, the skin on the back was stretched and bunched, parts where falling off, he wasn't burnt to long ago, his wounds were still slightly fresh, I closed my eyes and buried my face from the gruesome sight. The girl on the screen screamed and was suddenly cut of, I peeked long enough to see her head roll across a reddened floor, I flinched again as the scene changed back to the officers outside the same home. All three had heard the girl scream as they raced into the house with out waiting for arriving back up. The woman cop suddenly had a flash back to a fingerless man and a very dark room. The man left as the girl slipped out of the poorly tied rope's and out a window. The cop had been kidnapped before too, the cop shook her head shaking her memorys away. She darted around the corner and motioned for her partners to follow down the basement stairs right as she reached the bottom the girls head rolled into view and the cop screamed. Suddenly the mutated man turned and seemed to smiled, he had no eyelids, and his lips were cracked and falling apart, his head was stretched and healing completely wrong. The woman cop noticed his fingerless hand and gasped. The mutated man recognized her and spoke,

"Jennifer, how you have changed, and for the best, as for me well I had a small accident when attempting to burn my victim. Don't worry she didn't escape, you still are the only person to ever escape my grasp." The man chuckled, suddenly all the lights went dead, the cops grabbed their flash lights and pointed to were the man was standing, he was gone. Suddenly we could hear horse breathing behind Jennifer but when she spun around there was nothing there, the breathing continued, she looked up to see the man hanging over her on the rafters I buried my face into Edwards shoulder and settled on listening. There were screams and gunshots, followed by footsteps rushing down the stairs, back up must have arrived. I peeked at the screen to see the mutated man against the wall blood flowing from his chest; they had shot him in the heart. Ambulances arrived and towed away the body of the man and the girl, they also sewed Jennifer's arm, were the man had fallen onto her from above and managed to slice her arm. The scene changed to the hospital, a small white sheet was over a body, something started to move as the mutated man sat up from behind the sheet, stare straight out into the audience and somewhat smiled, then the screen went black and credits started pouring across it. I finally relaxed my grasp on Edwards arm.

"That was the scariest movie? No way I have seen way scarier." Edward said somewhat disappointed, I stared at him open mouthed.

"You will never get me into a scary movie ever again." I mumbled.

"Bella that wasn't even scary!" He laughed, I shook my head and repeated,

"Never again."

We reached the car before I let go of my death grip and slid onto the soft chair. Edward strolled in front of the car and winked when he passed by me. I glared at him, I saw his mouth lift in another laugh and he opened the car door and his chiming laughter filled the car.

"Me being scared is not funny Edward." I cried completely frustrated.

His face went sullen, "That's not why I was laughing, I would never laugh at you because you felt a certain way, you glare just look's wrong on such a pretty face." I shook my head, he was such a strange boy, and Edward put the car in reverse and started to pull out. We chatted a bit as we drove home, when we pulled up to the house I gasped, there was a giant moving van parked in front of the house.

**Kind of a cliffy, but not so mean. For anyone who read my first novel, Our Turn, it was deleted because no one read it, i know i say i write for myself but i was stuck on that book, if i have an inspiration and start writing it again i will put it back up, for now i am enjoying writing this novel and my other Such a Diffrent World.**

-Freaky vampire girl


	7. Cheated

**I was surprised at how annoyed some of you were with the last cliffhanger than some of the others I pulled, hopefully this satisfies you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I know its sad…**

Chapter Seven

Bella's POV

"What is that?" Edward asked, parking his car completely.

"A moving truck." I responded dully, were we moving? My life was here, with Edward.

"I know that Sweetheart." Edward scowled at me, he was as nervous as I was, he scooped me out of the car and hurried inside, my father was pacing the floor, his face wet with tears, I wanted to puke, something bad was happening. Mom entered the room a pained but determined expression on her face.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"I am leaving, you can choose to stay here in the pit hole or come with me to Florida." She replied like she was asking me what restaurant I wanted to go to.

"Are you insane mom? What do you mean leave, what about dad?" I asked, she was leaving us, why, for whom, what was going on?

"He will be fine with out us." She murmured.

"Us? I don't think so, I am not leaving, this is my home, this is where Edward is and where my life is."

"Bella, you will like florida, its sunny and we can live on the beach."

"I said I am not leaving." I stated harshly, what was going on with her.

"Why don't you tell her why you are leaving." My father finally yelled.

"She doesn't need to know that."

"Like hell she does, she needs to know her mom is a lying cheating scum bag!" My father yelled, fresh tears rolling down his damp cheeks, mom stormed out of the room.

"You mother has been cheating on me for the last four months with some Phil guy, she told me this afternoon she was leaving." My father yelled loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" I screamed. Mom entered the room to look at me.

"What I choose to do is not any of your business."

"Yes it is mom, it's my life you are destroying, my life and dad's life." I cried, tears running down my face, "How could you do this to us?" I mumbled, trying to bury my head in Edwards shoulder, this was a nightmare, it wasn't really happening.

"I just want to be happy again." She mumbled.

"I am sorry I cant make you happy mom, Edward can we go upstairs please?" I whispered. He nodded, still making no noises, I am sure he was feeling very strange in this situation. He bounded up the stairs happy to finally get away. I pointed to the window seat and watched as my mother drove away, the truck following her.

"I think she is really leaving, I don't think she is coming back." I murmured and then collapsed to the ground in a heap, crying my eyes out. Edward rushed to my side and pulled me into his lap, leaning against the window. We sat quietly only my muffled sobs broke the silence, I finally was drained of energy, I couldn't even cry anymore. How could she do this, when I couldn't walk, when dad loved her so much. How could she cheat on him?

"Its going to be alright Bella, she is making a bad choice I know, but I am here for you." He mumbled against my hair.

"Thank you Edward, for everything, for taking care of me, for listening to me cry and whine, for driving me places' for caring me…" I gabbled on he put a finger to my lips,

"I would rather do nothing else, I love you more that you could ever imagine." My eyes filled and blurred with tears, "Now don't cry again, everything is going to be fine."

"I love you too Edward." I smiled, pulling his head to mine and lightly kissing him, his hands were suddenly behind my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. He pulled away abruptly and chuckled.

"Breathe Bella sweetheart, breathe." I sucked in much needed air and blushed deeply. I leaned into his chest, he was right as long as I was with him, everything would be fine. I fell asleep, safe in his arms.

Edward's POV

I could not believe Bella's mother, being so selfish to leaving her daughters time of need, I swear Bella was more mature and grown up then that woman. It took every ounce of energy and self control not to speak out against her. I put myself into helping Bella, holding her while she cried and telling her I loved her, that's all she needed, someone to love her. She was sleeping peacefully in her sleep, no signs of sleep talking. I picked her up and carefully peeled back her sheets toher bed and tucked her in safetly, changing quickly I quietly got into bed. I pulled her against me, closing my eyes, my head in her hair, brething her strawberry shampoo.

"Edward?" I heard her voice chime.

"Yes darling?"

"You are very cold." She stated, I chuckled,

"Im sorry." And pulled away from her, she flipped around to face me, pulling closer.

"I didn't mean you should let go." She laughed, her brown eyes shining. I pulled her back and she curled up into my chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I mumbled.

"It's ok." She paused, "I am nervous about school, I don't want to be a pity party or a freak." She mumbled I knew this was not going to be easy; she was going to have people giving her more attention.

"Bella darling, it will be strange for the first couple of days, but people will get use to it, and I will be there to protect you." I winked, she smiled, reassured.

"I know, but what will people think about us?" She asked her eyes on my chest again.

"Who cares?" I asked, "I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. I don't think anyone will have a problem anyways." I added, she nodded again, this time not quite reassured, she closed her eyes and before I knew it she was asleep, I watched her, so peaceful. How could someone like her get hurt so much? A coma, not being able to walk and now her mother leaving, it was a miracle she hasn't gone insane.

"Edward?" She asked her eyes still closed, her sudden voice made me jump.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Remember how I said I was nervous about school?" She asked.

"Yea…"

"I didn't tell you everything was worried about." She finished barely pausing for an answer that's when it dawned on me that she was sleep talking.

"What else is bothering you?" I asked, playing with her subconscious, how could she keep something from me, she knew she would end up telling me at night.

"I wasn't only worried about what people would think of me, but how girl would react, they are still going to think you will be a player, so they will think you will 

cheat on me. I am just afraid something may happen, I don't want those shallow girls getting between us." She rambled on.

"Don't worry, they can't do anything to me, or to you, I wouldn't do anything _with _them anyways. I love you and nothing and no one is going t stand between us." I spoke, seeing her relax a bit and finally fall into a deeper sleep. I sighed and rested my head by hers and fell asleep.

Bella's POV

I woke up in Edwards arms and smiled, he looked so handsome, his hair was messier than usual and the light that came through the window made his hair redder than usual. I sat looking at him, tracing every feature on his face, every bold and strong muscle, his jaw clenched all the sudden and he sqwented his eyes while they were still closed. He shook his head back and forth over and over again.

"Edward dear, Edward you are having a bad dream. Wake up!" I screamed, shaking him, he slowly stopped and blinked open his eyes. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I was dreaming." He stated.

"Yes I know that, but what about?"

"There was this girl, I couldn't see her face, she came up to me and kissed me, she wasn't you though. Then you walked in and saw her kissing me and took it the wrong way, you raced away and I tried to follow you. When I got home…" He started to cry and could barley spit out the next six words, "You were haning from the banester." I pulled my arms around him.

"Shhh… Edward it's ok, really… it was just a dream sweetheart, just a dream." I soothed him.

"That's my worst fear… losing you."

"You won't lose me, I promise." I smiled.

"This is a turn around, usually I am in your position, and you in mine." He smiled back, I wiped away the tears on his face. "Come on Bella, let's get you breakfast!"

We ran down the stairs, or at least I wished I was running next to Edward instead of feeling worthless in his arms. He sat me down at the kitchen table and ginned towards me, out eyes locking. A long pierce filled the air and both our eyes flashed to the front door and the bell stopped ringing.

"I'll get it." Edward smiled again and rushed towards the door. I watched him swing it open , I couldn't see who it was but I didn't need to., I was in trouble.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here? Where is Bella?" The voice rang out.

**Ok don't hate me I know that is really really short. Only 1643, I know that its horrible that I am leavin this soo short but I really wanted to end this. Plus my mom is all crazy saying we are half way across the world and when we get back from seeing things in Scotland I choose to be on my computer instead of being with my family in a little room… so love me that I am taking the screaming and hate from her to update, also a reason I am not updating, so I am putting this up because I have no idea when my next update will be. So sorry, don't hate, but do flame if u don't like anything!**


	8. Vistor

**Well im starting to write this, im still in Scotland and hopefully I can get it up before I leave. I got more reviews than I have before, so I want to thank you all and ask you keep it up, I hit 5000 hits for both of my stories combined and that also made me happy! Thanks to everyone!**

Chapter Eight

I watched as Kristin stormed into the front room and look straight at me, oh yes I was in trouble. She pushed Edward aside and marched forcefully towards me.

"Hi Kristin." I smiled sweetly.

"Don't play innocent with me; I get no call from you. I didn't know you were released from the hospital, what's going on?"

"Opps." Was all I managed to sputter out.

"Yea opps, where the hell have you been?" Kristin demanded.

"Here, I'm sorry, I have had so much on my plate. Everything has happened so fast and all of it not so good." I mumbled.

"That's no excuse, I had no idea what happened to you."

"I'm sorry, really"

"Since I am your best friend I forgive you… this time! Come give me a hug." She smiled her arms wide, I looked at Edward and he started towards me, lifting me easily.

"Let's go to my room, shall we?" I asked to both of them.

Kristin dropped her arms and frowned, "Edward you don't have to carry her." Kristin said sourly. My smile disappeared from my face.

"Yes I do, Bella can't walk." Edward retorted and headed upstairs. Kristin stayed quiet until Edward set me on my bed and left the room.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Kristin I understand."

"So what's wrong… your paralyzed?"

"Not exactly, I just have to learn again like a baby." I explained. She nodded,

"So what else has happened here?" She asked.

"Mom left, she was cheating on dad and then she just… just left." I was losing it again and I felt salty tears roll down my cheek.

"Bella! Oh Bella I am so sorry." I collected myself quickly.

"Its fine, now I can see what you really want to ask to lets here it."

"It's just about Edward." She started.

"What about him?"

"I know you where Best friends when you where little, but you don't get along anymore and I don't know if he is suitable to take care of you."

"First who said he was? Second do you expect me to hire some stranger?" I demanded, I loved this girl but sometimes she just got on my nerves.

"I just assumed and no, I was thinking I could."

"You aren't strong enough to lift me in and out of a shower, up and down stairs, cloth me and cook. You can't even cook." I ranted.

"So Edward is taking care of…"

"Yes! Ok he is but it's ok because we are dating." I yelled.

"What? That is not a good idea!"

"It's a great idea, he loves me, and protects me" I cried angrily hoping Edward would barge in.

"Have you given up on everything you believe in, the reason that ring is on your finger?" she demanded.

"No! Edward doesn't want me in that way right now; he respects me and my decisions and takes them on for himself to."

"I don't like it he is Edward Cullen! He sleeps with every one; you purposely avoided him for two years!"

"He is different now! I know he is."

"I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"The only mistake I made was being friends with you!" I yelled, regretting my words as soon as Kristin's brain comprehended it. I looked away and listened as she opened the door softly and crept down the stairs. I could hear voices downstairs but I choose to block them out, I wanted the whole world just to shut up.

Edward's POV

She came down the stairs quietly and stood in front of the TV, I clicked it off.

"Hello Kristin, does Bella need me?" I asked.

"No, I just want to get a couple of things straight."

"Ok…"

"First off Bella will always be my best friend, second you do anything to hurt her I will personally cause you more pain than you have ever felt, third I don't think you are fit to care for her any more than you should be her boyfriend." She spit the last word out like it was poison and marched out of the house and slammed the door.

"I am truly afraid of that lovely woman." I sighed to myself, and trotted up the stairs.

"Bella darling are you alright?" I called into her room; she lifted her head slightly, her useless legs dangling off her bed. She shrugged.

"What happened?"

"She didn't like me and you, I told her I made a mistake being her friend, I was harsh and angry with the world cause of my mom and the accident. I took it out on her." She sobbed, each word brought more tears and she flopped back on the bed, twisting so her head sat my leg, I pulled her effortlessly into my lap and cradled her.

"Shhh… it ok, it's ok really. She told me you would always be best friends. She understands you're in pain." She sat up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Really?"

"Yes and she also threatened great pain if I hurt you in any way." She laughed,

"That's Kristin alright. I will call her later and apologize."

"I hope so I don't want to be in any more pain." I laughed.

"What? What pain are you in?" She demanded her brilliant smiled gone, all I wanted to do was make her smile again.

"Oh, not physical pain, don't worry." I smiled, hoping she would copy me.

"Then what pain?" She demanded frowning.

"It's nothing." I mumbled I did not want her knowing that the pain she feels, the frustration rubbed off on me, I felt pain when she did.

"No tell me, I want no secrets from each other you said yourself." She pried.

"I feel horrible I can't do anything to help you, I can't make you learn to walk, I feel utterly useless." I hung my head.

"Edward, you have helped me so much… I don't understand you have made this whole experience better. You carry me places, bath, cloth and feed me every day. How is that useless?" She demanded. I looked into her eyes.

"I wish I could do more." I whispered.

"You don't have to."

"I suffer seeing you in pain."

"Don't, I don't hurt; not really, with you everything is so much easier." She smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to mine, molding together perfectly. I broke away first, she frowned at me, I laughed, she smiled again and I rejoiced.

"Everything will be fine, and we have school tomorrow." I smiled, hers fell. "Don't give me that look it will be fine."

"Right you say that now." She muttered unhappily.

Bella's POV

"Bella honey, wake up." Edward murmured in my ear. I knew why he was waking me up, today was school.

"No." I muttered.

"I'm making waffles for breakfast." He teased.

"Still a no." and I rolled my face into the pillow. I heard him chuckle and lift me up easily, and carry me across the room where he traded arms and with his other picked me out something to wear.

"Oh no, I am even going to look bad." I said horrified. He laughed and I smiled back glad he got my joke. He held up his choices, a pair of jeans and a white tank top with dark blue stars on it. "Not bad." I smiled as he helped me into the clothing, whisking me into his arms and down the stairs.

"Daddy?" I called.

"He left an hour ago." Edward breathed in my ear. I looked at him, the sun hit his hair making it look more red than usual, his face looked excited and nervous, like me. I lowered my lips on his slightly, just a quick movement and suddenly he leaned me against the wall and his lips engulfed mine. I parted out of shock and his tongue dove into my mouth, I followed it exploring when suddenly he pulled away and I was sitting on the floor. He was pacing several feet from me, his back to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked, I enjoyed it, didn't he?

"I didn't mean to push you, I know you…" I interrupted him.

"I didn't mind, really." I smiled, "Come here." He scooped me up and sat on the kitchen chair with me in his lap.

"You really aren't mad?" He asked. I pushed my lips against his again, kissing him when I pulled away just barely, my lips tickling his as a spoke.

"No." was all I managed to get out before his hand was on the back of my head and his lips forcefully on mine.

"Breakfast time." He smiled, I smiled back and watched as he navigated around the kitchen looking lost.

"A bowl of cereal would be great." I laughed; he nodded and opened the fridge fishing out the milk, followed by honey cheerios. I sat there munching as he disappeared upstairs most likely getting ready. I finished and stood wobbly and used the counter to balance myself and placed the bowl in the sink, before my legs gave out. I flopped to the floor, my head hitting the cabinet behind me. It echoed through the room.

"Ouch." I breathed rubbing the back of my head.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward yelled and I heard footsteps down the stairs. He entered the room and I couldn't help but laugh, his pants where falling down showing his boxers and his hair was ruffled.

"What happened are you ok? What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I'm fine, walked all the way here then fell is all."

"You walked over here? Bella that is great!" he smiled happily, "Maybe it won't take you so long after all."

"Maybe," I agreed, "Help me up?" he pulled me into his arms and placed me back in my chair. He fixed his pants and pulled the shirt over his head that was thrown over his shoulder in haste.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No, but do I have a choice?"

"No." I laughed and held my arms out as he picked me up, kissing my forehead. He placed me gently into his car and was in the drivers in an instant. As I passed Kristin's house I watched as she stormed out of the house, her mother yelling at her from within. She slammed the door to the car and looked right at me. I offered a smiled and she turned her head, I felt my smile slid of my face. I would make to up to her.

Kristin's POV

I watched as they drove past me, my best friend in the enemy's car. He was bad news, I thought as I backed my mom's car out of the drive and headed to school. It took me longer because I really didn't want to go, to face Bella. I parked in a lot and headed inside, I was already in first period and Bella was situated in her desk, Edward behind her.

"Welcome to this class Edward Cullen, would you like to tell the class why you have switched over?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Well, it's kind of personal." He muttered.

"Please share, we all would like to know." The teacher pried, more like he wanted to know, Edward looked at Bella for help and she rolled her eyes and faced the teacher.

"He is here because of me, he is kind of my caretaker, I can't walk because of my recent accident, and he has been moved to all my classes because of doctor and parental requests." She stated then her eyes returned to Edwards and they smiled at each other. I wanted to barf. The teacher shut up quickly but I noticed something no one else did, Julie was eyeing both Bella and Edward with hatred, she was up to something. When class ended I followed her to the corner, she stopped and started talking. Some may say I was paranoid but those two were definitely up to something. I made my way through the next few classes when I finally made it to lunch, I went straight for Bella.

Bella's POV

Mr. Brown's class had been the only time I was embarrassed. I was glad that Edward wasn't carrying me everywhere but I don't think I could get any less stares with him pushing me in my wheelchair. The next few classes weren't bad and having Edward in each class made it easier. I was sitting eating lunch when I saw Kristin coming towards us, I took a deep breath, this wasn't when or where I wanted to talk.

"Bella listen I think…" I cut her off.

"Me first I wanted to apologize for yesterday." I said eyes down.

"Accepted, now really I…" I cut her off again.

"Good, oh umm Edward?" I called, he looked up from his food, "I need to use…"

"Sure sweetheart." He smiled and started wheeling me away.

"We will finish this in a minute." I called behind me. Edward wheeled me right to the restroom.

"Now you sure you can without my help?" He asked, I nodded and started pushing myself inside. I somehow managed to pull myself out of the wheel chair and across the tile floor and flop down on the seat, standing again to see to my pants. I repeated again and was back in the wheel chair beaming, I was going to be walking in no time. I heard voices outside but ignored it and wheeled up to the sink, running always cold water. I dried off my hands and started pulling myself to the door. I froze in the doorway, my jaw dropping, tears collecting in the sides of my eyes.

"Edward?" I mumbled staring at him, my past happiness wiped away with bitter pain and hatred.

**Cliffhanger, don't you love them? I'm back from Scotland so will be updating more often… this is also a short chapter but I couldn't help myself, it was perfect left there! I am totally smiling evilly, lol, ok well REVIEW because they make me want to write faster. Thanks!**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	9. Forgiven?

**Well… I know some of you didn't want any over reactions but hey what the fun without dramarauma? Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, so sad…**

Chapter Nine

Edward was standing in the middle of the hallway, lip locked to Julie, their eyes closed and I could tell it was open mouthed. I stared as Julie became more intense, melting Edward's stone position. He never got this from me, and now he was.

"Edward!" A voice rang out, it was Kristin my savior. He jolted away from Julie, she was smiling widely, his face held shock and confusion, his eyes fell on mine.

"Bella I can explain."

"Explain what Eddie?" a crude voice asked, his eyes went to Julie, "It's ok, just tell Bella you like me, no harm done." She smiled, her hand against his chest, he pushed her away roughly.

"Bella honey, please listen." I shook my head.

"Kristin…" I began.

"On it." She strode over to Edward and smashed her fist into his face followed by her foot in the crotch.

"That wasn't what I meant." I whispered, she shrugged

"I know, but I told him I would cause him pain if he hurt you." Then she turned to Edward, "Expect more, you get off easy… today." And she grabbed my wheelchair.

"I want to go home."

"I know." Kristin answered. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks from the parking lot to the car and all the way home, I don't even know how Kristin managed to get me into the car.

Edward POV

"Are you sure you can?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded wheeling herself into the restroom. She was trying to hard to be independent. I leaned against the wall, ears open in case she called me.

"Edward, how are you." A voice asked, I turned to face Julie.

"Oh, umm… hi."

"Hi, I haven't seen you in such a long time, where have you been?" She asked, her fingers running up and down my arm I shivered and stepped back, she followed me, so close.

"Taking care of my girlfriend, she had an accident."

"Right, she fell, I heard. She is a problem I think needs to be taken care of don't you?"

"No, wait what do you mean by problem?"

"Just that she gets in the way off us."

"Us?" I choked out, what was this girl's problem?

"Yes, it has a nice ring to it."

"No it doesn't, unless its Bella and I you mean by us." I babbled. I heard Bella start to open the door, I was about to escape with her everything would be fine, then suddenly Julie's lips were on mine, she parted forcing her tongue in my mouth. I wanted to throw up, this was not like the kiss Bella and I shared that morning. I held as still as possible, she was grabbing at me, my hair my clothing my hands.

"Edward!" I voice rang out and I turned to see Kristin, and Bella, my dear sweet Bella, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Bella I can explain." I started, Julie interrupted me.

"Explain what Eddie? Just tell Bella you like me, no harm done." Her hands were on me again, I pushed her away.

"Bella honey please let me explain." I tried again. She muttered one word.

"Kristin…"

"On it." She smiled and came straight at me. She punched my face first, right in the cheek bone. I was surprised by how much it actually hurt. Then suddenly her foot was swinging and smashed into my crotch. I fell to my knees.

"That wasn't what I meant." Bella whispered each word was pained. Kristin shrugged.

"I know, but I told him I would cause him pain if he hurt you." Then she turned to me, "Expect more, you get off easy… today." And she grabbed her wheelchair.

"I want to go home." Bella whimpered.

"I know." Kristin answered, and then she was gone.

I stood a dull pain in both hit sights.

"Look what you have done Julie." I cried at her, the bell ringing at the halls filled with classmates.

"I did you a favor Eddie." She smiled, everyone was watching but I didn't care.

"My name is not Eddie!" I screamed, "And you did NOT do me a favor! You ruin everything have worked for weeks to obtain, ruined her trust in me!" I paused, "You are the most self-centered person I know; think about someone else for a change. Did it even click in you stupid head that Bella was PARALYZED, how anything could make that better? I was the only thing keeping that girl intact, and I was happy to because I love her. Go ruin some ones else life you little… twit!" I finished and stormed away, clapping ringing behind me, I had to get home I had to get to Bella.

Bella's POV

Kristin pulled up to the house and had my wheelchair at the door in seconds.

"Thank you Kristin, I don't deserve you." I whispered, I felt a knife in my stomach, I tried to be still tried not to think what just happened.

"Its fine, and you do, he is a jerk."

"No, he is not, I love him… still." I whispered and broke down. How could he do that to me, with Julie, horrid Julie.

"It was planed I think, I saw the way that Julie was looking at you guys in first period, all the whispering to her friends." Kristin ranted.

"It doesn't matter, they win, they always win." I muttered.

"No! Fight back Bella."

"What's the point? I can't walk, I could barley hold myself together when Edward was around, what am I going to do without him?" I demanded.

"You have lived without a boy for your whole life, what makes now any different?" Kristin asked.

"Who will take care of me?"

"I will, get me out of the house." She laughed, I shrugged.

"You can't be there twenty four seven like Edward can your mom will never let you."

"We will find a way. I promise." I nodded towards her and wheeled to the stairs, lifting myself into the stair chair and going to the top. This time there was no Edward to catch me when I fell, this time there was no Edward.

"Bella…"

"Go home Kristin, I will see you in the morning for school." I spoke, trying not to sound rude; I just needed to be alone. I was grateful my chair was at the top and very carefully sat down backing away from the stairs.

"Lock the doors!" I called, as if that could stop him. I locked my windows and the door to the tower. I didn't even bother changing; I dragged myself to the bed, not trying to walk. I didn't pull the covers over me, just sat there staring at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

"Bella, wake up. We have school." I heard Kristin mutter. I slept all day and night? I must have lied down around three. I felt just as tired as before, I was not rested. I let Kristin help me into jeans and a Rock church t-shirt.

"You don't have to go today." Kristin said suddenly.

"Yes I do, I have always fought him for this reason. I won't let him know that he affects me so much I can't go to school. I am stronger than that." I said strongly.

"_I hope"_ I thought, and Kristin helped me into stair chair, car and finally to hell.

I was in my chair myself, managing to use my arms from the car to my chair. "Straight to first period please." She nodded, "Don't hurt Edward again." She looked sad for a moment but changed it to a smirk and I looked were her eyes where. Edward Cullen was coming straight for me. I started to hyperventilate, my hands shook and my stomach flopped.

"Go to class Kristin." I choked out; she looked at me with horror, "Go to class." I said more sternly she walked away to my relief. I started to wheel myself to class after her, knowing perfectly well he would stop me.

"Bella, Bella wait please." He called, I stopped. "Let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear it." I stated.

"Please Bella I was set up." He cried.

"I want to believe you Edward, but I am just so…" I trailed off.

"You put so much trust in me; after all I said I know I have hurt you so much. Please understand that I did not kiss Julie, she kissed me, I tried to stop her but it was an instant, from you opening the door to Kristin making Julie jump. I'm sorry but you have to understand." He pleaded, babbling on. I lost it, I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Leave me alone Edward, I don't need you, you have proven that to me." I said flatly.

"Bella if you won't listen to me remember what god told you in your coma." He tried.

"He said we were made for each other, things have changed though, deeds have been carried out." I muttered and started to pull myself away from first period.

"Where are you going?" he asked,

"That's not any of your concern anymore but if you must know I am going to wheel myself off a bridge." I started laughing hysterically at his horrified face. "Lighten up Edward I don't have the guts for that, though I must say it is a good idea."

"Bella…"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" I screamed and wheeled myself forcefully out the hallway, then the door, passed the cars and towards home. I will get myself home, I didn't need any ones help. Home wasn't far away, it was only a mile and a half, I could make it. I knew I was only fooling myself, on foot yes no problem but in a wheel chair… I shook off the thought, I would make it. Mile in I stopped to rest, I had the funniest feeling someone was watching me. I turned around but no one was there, only cars passing by. I shrugged and kept going, making it to my home breathless. I sat in my chair staring at the stairs in front of me, outside my home.

"Can I help?" I husky voice asked, I turned around and spotted a dark man, about eighteen maybe nineteen years of age. He looked very familiar, he had black hair in a ponytail a the nape of his neck and he was musualr.

"No, I just have to come up with a strategy." I smiled sweetly, he sat on the stairs.

"My father is in a wheelchair, he is like you though, too independent." I frowned.

"Fine, here are the keys." I tossed them to him and he unlocked the door and turned to me.

"How do you know I am not some loon that just got access to a home while you are confined to a chair?" He asked playfully.

"We have nothing you would want, unless you want a static TV and maybe an oven." I teased back. He laughed and held his hand out, coming down the stairs.

"Jacob Black." He smiled.

"Black! I knew you look familiar, but you're too old to be Billy's son." I stated.

"I just look really old, but I'm Billy's son alright. How do you know Billy?"

"Bella Swan, my dad is friends with yours."

"Oh, a Swan, and a chiefs daughter." He smiled and picked me up like I weighed nothing at all. He sat me down in my electric chair by the door and I wheeled away.

"Come in, are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine thanks." I suddenly heard a pounding.

"Bella Swan so help me, open this door now or I will…" The voice trailed of in the threat, not wanting to have such a déjà vu.

"Break down the door, I know I know." I muttered the end to the theat.

"What?" Jacob asked, he had heard me? Boy has some good ears.

"It's open!" I screamed, Edward came marching in. "Wouldn't want to have a repeat on the last time you carried out that threat, which reminds me you still have to fix my bedroom door." I smiled innocently and turned my chair around and headed for the kitchen.

"Bella swan now you listen and you listen hard." He started.

"Hey buddy, not so harsh." Jacob said angrily.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Edward demanded.

"I just wheeled myself home and he helped me up the steps. Jacob Black meet Edward Cullen. Want a drink?" I asked, playing my cards just right.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Jacob demanded.

"NO!"

We both yelled t the same time.

"YES!"

"I'm going with the no." He smiled.

"Stay out of this kid; this is between me and Bella." Edward snarled.

"Oh don't forget Julie too!" I laughed. Edward stared at me horrified.

"Bye Edward!" I smiled and he turned and walked away, slamming the door on the way out.

"Wow, that was easier as before, I had to tell him I was killing myself and run away in his stunned silence." I laughed, I knew I sounded insane, but hey I was.

"He seemed mad."

"Yes he was, not my fault, he shouldn't have kissed that girl." I was scaring him but I didn't care about anything anymore.

"Now that you are safe in side I have to go see to my father." He said nicely backing away like I would jump out of this chair and stab him with a kitchen knife.

"Alright, thanks!" I smiled.

"One thing, how did you end up in the…"

"Fell, down the stairs, coma, they say I can walk again someday, just have to learn." He nodded and was gone. I wheeled straight for the pantry and grabbed a whiskey bottle, I would drink until I was dead.

Edward's POV

I stormed home, heat on my cheeks from Bella's rampage in front of the child. What was I going to do, I had to make things better, I went inside, and luckily my parents weren't home until the following day. I had plenty of time to think. I fell asleep on my bed and dreamed nothing. A large crash, a curse, a giggle and another crash woke me up.

"Shit!" The voice laughed, "Shhhh!"

I jumped up and ran down the stairs I knew that voice. Bella was standing in the middle of the floor, wobbly but standing then she fell.

"Double shit!" She laughed again and attempted to stand again.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" I asked, happily but confused.

"I wanted you." She smiled as I picked her up. She smelled heavily of whiskey.

"Bella have you been drinking?" I asked sternly taking her up to my room, the perfect spot for her to pass out.

"Just a lille!" She giggled, "Buts it's no fun drinking as one." She laughed loudly at her rhyme.

"No, I won't drink with you."

"Then maybe you will do something else with me." She smiled.

"What? I asked. Turning around and digging in my desk for a big shirt for her to wear.

"I felt her lean against my back, I turned around and she was sitting on her butt on the floor, her shirt already removed, her bra clinging to her then fell off.

"Make sweet love…"

"Bella no, you are drunk and you have no idea what you are saying." I stuttered.

"Yes I do! I want you and I know you want me." She pouted and suddenly her jeans were being pulled off. I scooped her up and placed her on my bed.

"Good night Bella." I said sternly, she looked angry then suddenly she attacked me, her lips hot on mine, she pulled me down on top of her. What was she doing? I pulled away.

"Bella are you sure?" I asked, she nodded and started unbuckling my belt. I pushed her hand away and stood pacing.

"Bella we can't do this, you can barely walk, you are completely drunk."

"Then get drunk with me." She laughed.

"Bella sweetheart no." I cried in frustration, she pouted her lower lip sticking out in the most sexy way possible. "Don't give me that look." I begged, I was losing this battle, she sat there in black under wear, nothing else, her hair lose and everywhere, she was a beautiful and I wanted her bad.

"What about that ring on your finger, remember you promise!" I tried again; she looked down and slowly slid the ring off her finger and set it on the night stand.

"Not a problem anymore." She smiled.

"That doesn't mean you haven't made the promise, no sex till marriage." I tried yet again, I had to I was not giving up without a fight.

"Then let's get married." She laughed.

"Is that some sort of proposal?" I teased, she looked confused.

"I guess?"

"No Bella we are not getting married." She pouted again and wagged her finger at me; I was helpless but to obey. She was suddenly on me again, her lips on mine, crushing together perfectly, her tongue taking over mine, the perfect dual. She broke away for a moment and she suddenly pulled off my shirt.

"Bella, I really don't think."

"Shut up." She whispered and her lips were on mine, I flipped over to try and get away put she was suddenly on top of me, her hot breast's pushing against my chest, each one of her curves fit mine like a puzzle piece. She continued to kiss me and she broke away but my lips followed down her mouth, kissing her jaw line then down her neck to the small indent on her collar bone. Her fingers danced up the side of my leg and unbuttoned my pants zipping them down. I kissed back up her neck to below her ear and she froze, not breathing, I was back on her lips kissing her passionately. Breaking for an instant to say,

"Breath Bella, Breathe." She listened and she kissed back.

"Bella are you sure you want me to…" She cut me off.

"Yes, I do." She smiled.

I closed my eyes and our lips returned together.

**I know I left you on a cliffy last time but I just had to do it again, this was too sweet not to… I know you love me. Review and I write way faster, because I am happy you like it, makes me think it is worth continuing. You my readers have my books future in you hands! LOL ok well thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	10. Beach

**Well some said you wanted Bella and Edward to go through with it, some said they did not, here is the chapter that confirms it all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I just got Bella drunk.**

Chapter Ten

Bella's POV

I woke up but kept my eyes tightly closed I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to face reality. I tried to remember what had happened the following night, I remembered Jacob and Edward then Edward left followed by Jacob. I decided I couldn't handle my pain anymore, I remember grabbing a whiskey bottle. Crap, I had gotten myself drunk! I was in such pain that I went to the extremes of drinking, what was I thinking? I moved a bit and realized that all I was wearing was my underwear, I shot up looking around. I was in Edwards's room. What the hell was I doing here, naked. I looked over to see Edward asleep, no shirt, pants undone but still on. What did we do last night, I didn't feel any different. I pulled back my hand and slapped his face.

"What the hell?" he screamed and jumped out of the bed. "Oh Bella you are awake." He smiled.

"Don't yell again." I pleaded, my head felt like it was on fire, the whole drinking thing was not good.

"Sorry, I forgot." He whispered and sat on the bed.

"What did we do last night?" I asked.

"After you broke into my house you took of your clothing and attacked me twice, it was rather funny." he laughed.

"No its not, what did we do last night?" I yelled, my head swam.

"We didn't do it, if that's what you are thinking I wouldn't let you, no matter how much you thought you did." He promised, I relaxed.

"I was drunk?"

"Yes, you were very funny, sexual, angry and hostile."

"Arg!" I sighed embarresed.

"Its all right sweetheart, why were you drinking anyways?"

"I thought i could drink myself dead, or at least make the pain go away."

"I am so sorry, i didn't mean to cause you pain." he whispered and tryed to pull me close.

"I am still mad at you."

"for Julie, you know she set me up right?"

"Yes i know but i am also angry you for let me take off all my clothing last night." I pouted.

"But…" He asked.

"But you are forgiven, more like on probation.

"Yes! Bella you are the most amazing girl on this entire planet." He cried.

"Ahh, Edward head please." I fell back into his pillows.

"Sorry, sorry." He was suddenly over me and smiling. "I think it would be a good idea not to go to school today." I simply nodded. "Go to sleep love, go back to sleep." He started humming and I slowly fell asleep again.

Edward's POV

When she was asleep again I stared at her, so glad I did not let her talk me into having sex with her. I looked at her sleeping quietly. She was so beautiful, her hair all over the pillow, her mouth slightly open. I kissed her forehead, she smiled and rolled over on her stomach her bare back glistening in the light. I placed my cold hand on her back and pulled it sharply back when she spoke.

"Edward I am glad you didn't take advantage of me last night."

"I know." I murmured, sleep talking again.

"I love you, and I know Julie set you up, im so sorry." She whimpered.

"Its fine Bella sweetheart, its fine."

"Alright." She smiled and buried her head in her pillow. I tip towed away to make breakfast.

Bella's POV

I woke up again in Edwards room, I sat up and looked around, how did I get to his house last night anyways? Did I walk? I stood for a moment then fell. So I didn't walk, interesting. I saw my clothing on the floor and started to crawl towards it. Pulling my shirt over my head, I grabbed my pants and debated what to do next.

Morning Bella, what are you doing on the floor?" Edward asked moving into the room.

"I fell." I shrugged, "Help me with my pants?"

"Of course darling." He smiled and picked me up balancing me on his leg and the wall and pulled my pants on easily. "There." He smiled and kissed my lips ever so slightly.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too." He smiled.

"How did I get here last night?" I asked.

"I have a theory." He smiled and carried me to the window. There was a wheel chair right by the front steps of his house and at the top of the steps of my house.

"You think I switched out chairs?" I asked.

"Yes, you can stand up enough to do that."

"I can't remember anything, but at least my head feels better." I laughed. He smiled.

"I'm glad you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good." He smirked and carried me down the stairs and to the kitchen, I smiled broadly, he made cinnamon rolls.

"Yummy! They look really good."

"They better be I have been slaving over them all morning." He teased.

"Well plop one on my plate so I can see." He laughed and slid a roll in front of me. I covered it in the thick creamy white icing and took a bite. "I don't know…" I teased. "Just joking they are very good."

"Delicious?"

"Most definitely." I smiled. He nodded happily and took a seat eating his.

"So I was thinking we should go to the beach."

"Its Wednesday shouldn't we try to catch the last of school?" I asked.

"No." He smiled, "You have ditched two why not three days?"

"Fine, the beach it is." He suddenly bounded up and was gone, I heard stomping, a crash, a door slam, a car honk, another door slam, then nothing. Then another door slam and then he was back, holding a blue bathing suit in his hand, he was changed into a green one.

"What was all that?"

"I had to change, load the car, and get you a bathing suit." He smirked, "You finished?" He asked. I nodded,

"Yes, I had two."

"Good." He smiled and scooped me up, lifted my shirt over my head. I clasped the back of the suit and Edward slipped the bottoms on easily. Followed by a large shirt over me, it smelled like him. He carried me to the car without a word and started driving.

"What beach?" I asked.

"La Push." He smiled.

"The crazy werewolf talking Indian people?" I asked.

"Yes, but just the one's on the beach." We both hooted in laughter. We got there in no time thanks to Edwards crazy driving. He carried me and two chairs all the way down to the beach, sitting me on the sand he unfolded the chairs and sat me in one. It was a pretty day, blue sky with a hint of fluffy white clouds. I looked out at the water and smiled, I guessed that it would be nice and cool, though I would have to skip out on the tidal pools today.

"Can we go in the water?" I asked.

"Sure." He smile scooping me up and running towards the water. He waded out and slowly engulfed the both of us. I was right it was nice and cool.

"Don't let go." I whispered, afraid what would happen if I couldn't kick my legs.

"Never." He smiled at me. We floated in the water for awhile just savoring being together on a beautiful day.

"Want to build a sand castle?" He asked playfully. I nodded my head in agreement. He slowly made his way the shore, leaving me for a moment then returning, arms full of buckets and shovels.

"Wow, we can make one heck of a castle." I laughed.

"That's what I think, castle Bella." He smiled.

"Wow cheesy?" I laughed.

"Ha ha." He smiled lifting me and carrying me to his perfect spot for castle Bella. I flipped over on my stomach and busied myself in filling the buckets while Edward flipped them over making a series of towers and walls. We were laughing and throwing sand all over me, and so castle Bella fell and engulfed me.

"Edward stop! I don't want to be buried!" I laughed.

"Hush or you will get sand in your mouth." He scolded.

I snapped my mouth shut.

"Good girl!" he praised me, I glared earning a light hearted chuckle.

"Edward really this is so uncomfortable." I whined.

"Fine!" He laughed and dug me out in one swift motion carrying me in his arms he ran towards the sparkling water.

"I don't want to go in the water." I cried.

"You are all sandy! You need a bath, and as your caretaker I will make sure it happens." He laughed plunging both of us into the water.

"Edward Cullen its so cold!"I laughed, as he started wiping of all the sand, suddenly a sharp pain jolted through my legs. It felt like something was biting me. "Edward my leg hurts." I grunted, it hurt so bad.

"What?"

"My legs hurt! Something is biting me." I screamed, Edward lifted me up high, nothing was on my leg, it looked fine but the pain still was there. I looked around the water and gasped. "Jellyfish." I whined pointing down to a rather large white jellyfish.

"Oh shit!" Edward mumbled and started running towards shore. The pain was immense now and I bit my lip to keep from yelling. Traitor tears rolled down my face. "Bella are you all right?" he asked when he was safe at shore.

"This is your fault!" I cried.

"My fault?"

"You made me get in the water, I didn't want to go."

"I didn't think a jellyfish would sting you." He said sitting me on the chair, I turned away from him. He sat in the chair next to me. "So how long are you going to be bad at me?" He asked. I glared at him. "I hear peeing on jelly fish stings help." He smiled.

"No way are you peeing on me." I screamed.

"Fine fine, take all the fun away." He pouted. I couldn't help but smile a little through my tears. "So I am forgiven?"

"Barley, and no you still can't pee on me." I laughed.

"Bella, hey Bella!" Someone yelled, I looked up from Edwards face and into Jacob Blacks.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. What brings you done to La Push?"

"The beach, what are you doing here, don't you have school?" I asked.

"School is out, decided on a walk." He smiled, and looked next to me his grin disappearing. "Who are you?"

"You remember Edward from last night don't you?" I asked,

"Yea, the not my boyfriend." He smiled.

"Actually he is, we just had a fight." I smirked.

"I thought he cheated on you, kissed some girl." He asked, Edward stood up.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you are talking about." Edward snarled.

"Dude, that just what Bella said, and I think I would believe her before anyone else." He laughed.

"Guys please." I begged.

"Look you just meet her yesterday, out life's are none of your business."

"Well I don't know about that, just ask Bella." Jacob and Edward turned to me.

"Oh no, don't look at me I am just a helpless jelly fish victim." I teased, hoping to relieve tension.

"Hey I offered to pee on it." Edward smiled.

"That's sick man, sick." Jacob sneered. "These waters are covered in jellies, whenever I come done here, I usually go for a swim so I always bring this." He smiled and wiped out a little salt shaker filled with.,

"Meat tenderizer?" Edward laughed.

"The best thing for stings." Jacob laughed and started shaking it over the four large welts on my leg, after a few moments the pain began to dull.

"Jacob you are a genius!" I smiled.

"I know, now about Edward are you sure…"

"Hey thanks for helping my girlfriend but I think it would be a great time to take your leave!" Edward growled.

"Actually I am talking t Bella." He smiled innocently. Edward yanked him up from kneeling in front of me and pushed him back.

"Get out of here." He snarled.

"Edward please…" I started.

"No its fine Bella." Jacob smiled and turned around and taking a step, he whirled around and his fist jammed into Edwards jaw.

"Edward!" I screamed and got to my feet, taking some wobbly steps, I started to fall. Edwards arm was suddenly around my waist helping me stand straight. I was back in my chair in an instant.

"That was the wrong move kid." Edward snarled and suddenly hi fist was in Jacobs stomach followed by his other in his nose. I heard a sickening crack. I stood again this time I managed to stay upright and walk to him before I began to fall. This time Jacob caught me, his nose gushing blood.

"Bella give me two seconds why I bumble your so called boy friend." He smiled.

"Stop it!" I cried, "Both of you are being stupid and childish, just stop!" Edwards fists came down and Jacobs other arm wrapped around my waist helping me stand.

"You are doing a great job, already walking a bit, wobbly and falling but progress." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks."

"Give my Bella to me now." Edward snarled, Jacob shrugged and Edwards arms slowly replaced Jacobs.

"see you around Bells?"

"Maybe." I said hesitantly. "Thanks for the tenderizer."

"Any time." He smiled and turned and walked away.

"I don't like him." Edward whispered.

I ignored him and turned to face him, glad his arms where still holding me up.

"How is the face?" I asked.

"Its fine, he doesn't punch that hard." He smiled.

"Sure he doesn't."

"Hey he didn't even make me bleed."

"You are just so manly for fighting with him aren't you?" I asked, annoyed.

"He started it, I was just defending myself."

"You shouldn't have pushed him, he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"He was meddling where he shouldn't be." Edward pouted.

"Just don't do it again."

"Fine."

"Fine. Can we go home?" I asked.

"Sure, does your leg still hurt?"

"A little."

"Let's get you home."

"That's what I just said." Mumbled and held my arms out as he scooped me up.

* * *

"Bella!" Edward called me, I smiled, he said he had ordered pizza. I stood from my bed, I had been reading Wuthering Heights again. I wobbly walked across my room and fell to my butt, I slid down the stairs like a slid and Edward picked me up bridal style at the bottom.

"You are going to be walking within the week I think." He smiled.

"Maybe." I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Here" He smiled and placed me on the kitchen table. "What kind, I have cheese, and pepperoni."

"Cheese." He plopped a piece on a plate and slid it across the table to me.

"Thanks." I smiled. He nodded.

"So… we going to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose I should." I sighed and bite into my pizza, I wasn't hungry. "I think I want to go to sleep." I mumbled setting my pizza down.

"Ok, shower in the morning?"

"Yes." He nodded and carried me up to my room. I dressed myself and crawled into bed. Edward didn't seem the same, something was bothering him, and then again I wasn't in the best of moods either. I missed my mom terribly; I missed us being a family. Edwards fight with Jacob just was a cherry on top. I curled up in a ball and fought tears. Trying to empty my head for sleep.

Edwards POV

I wasn't angry with her, but I could tell something was bothering my Bella. I let her see to herself, maybe a little alone time would help. I felt stupid now thinking how I acted with Jacob, he just pushed my buttons. I was also annoyed with Charlie, he had been avoiding home, taking long hours, he should be home trying to show Bella they were still a family. I sat on the couch and watched TV, sports channels mostly, to my surprise I drifted off.

**I know that was a slow and boring chapter, when i started writing i had no idea what i wantedto happen next, i am winging it frm here, tis is where my plans stop, so am open for suggestions, i do have one idea but i want to hear what you guys want. So reveiw, and i hope you enjoyed the outcome.**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	11. Pain

**Well… I am starting to write this with no idea what I want to happen… I have absolutely no clue what's going on… well here goes,**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all, so sad I know.**

Chapter Eleven

Bella's POV

I woke up with Edward hanging over me. "Bella wake up honey it's time for school!" He smiled; I smiled back and sat up.

"Morning." I laughed and he kissed my lips softly.

"Morning, hungry?" He asked, I shrugged, "Cereal?" I nodded and he left. I managed to walk to the closet and pull off jeans and then back to my bed, flopping down and pulling them on. I crawled to the dresser and peered in. Picking a simple blue shirt, Edwards favorite color maybe he would be in a better mood than yesterday. I slid down the stairs, Edward was waiting as usual, he picked me up and set me at the table without a word, he wasn't in a better mood.

"You ok Edward?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yea fine." He smiled; I nodded and started chewing the cereal in front of me. "Charlie…"

"Already left." He snapped I nodded again. What was wrong with him… did I do something. He left the room, stomping up the stairs, I finished my cereal and took it wobbly to the sink and made it back to the chair. Maybe he was right, maybe I would be walking again in no time. Edward returned down stairs, jeans and a black shirt that hugged in all the right places, I almost stopped breathing. It was not fair, he was so beautiful and I was so plan.

"Ready?" He asked I nodded again, I decided it was better just not to speak. Holding on his arm I walked all the way to the car, sitting on his seat I beamed up at him, he didn't even smiled just walked around to the other side. I shifted myself and watched as he threw our backpacks in the back and noticed my wheelchair too. He drove really fast, faster than normal, my hand clutched the 

handle, my knuckles turning white. We were at the school in minutes, he was out of the car and by my door with the wheelchair, hanging my backpack over the side, I sat down and he grabbed his backpack and slammed his door.

"Can you get to class alright? I want to go talk to some of the guys." He said hoarsely.

"Yea of course." I mumbled

I pushed myself all the way inside when suddenly someone was pushing me, I turned around and saw Kristin smiled. I relaxed a bit.

"Hey."

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Edward wanted to take yesterday off; he took me to the beach." I explained.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, up until I got stung by a jelly fish and Edward punched some guy." I laughed, it seemed funny to me now.

"Wow, hectic day, how is the sting?"

"I haven't noticed until I was remembering about yesterday."

"That's good." She smiled as we entered the room, I lifted myself and walked to my desk and flopped in the seat.

"You are walking a bit." She smiled.

"Across my room and back is my record." I laughed, she laughed with me and took her seat on the other side of the room.

"Where is Eddie?" She asked teasingly.

"Talking to the guys." I said adding air quotations.

"Nice."

"Yea… he is acting strange, I think he is mad at me because I was angry he acted childish yesterday." I explained.

"With the fight?"

"Yea."

"Oh, well he will just have to deal with it." She shrugged; I didn't answer because he walked in and sat behind me without a word. Kristin raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes. The class filled quickly and class began, Edward disappeared in between ever class period, he wasn't even around at lunch. I just guessed he needed his space, some time alone. I was on my way to last period and I saw Julie standing in the middle of the hallway, eyes bearing into mine.

"Hey Bella." She smiled.

"What do you want Julie?"

"I heard you and Edward are back together."

"You heard right."

"The why is he avoiding you today."

"He isn't."

"Sure… look don't think I haven't given up yet, Edward just needs time to realize that you are a loser and come crawling back to me."

"Sure and he will do that when pigs fly, ok?"

"When do pigs fly?" She asked confused I almost fell out of my chair laughing. "What's so funny?' She demanded.

"Julie you do know pigs can't fly, so that would be never." I said slowly. She looked at me for a moment and as she began to understand she threw a fit.

"You think you are so smart, but you just wait and see!" She screamed and stomped the ground.

"Wow, sorry, don't need to go all crazy on me." I laughed.

"Don't think you fool me with your stupid I can't walk, Edward take care of me." She whined.

"I didn't ask him to help me, I didn't ask to fall down those stairs and go into a coma and I did not ask to be paralyzed." I yelled, attracting attention.

"You are milking it though aren't you?" She yelled back.

"I am not, I can't walk and if Edward doesn't want to help me that is his choice that I won't hold against him." I screeched.

"Well he told me he thinks' you are fine, and he doesn't want to have to take care of you anymore." She yelled back.

"He did?" I whispered. She nodded happily, then it clicked, she had to be lying, there was no way he would tell her that. "You are a huge liar, and if you are telling the truth, which is a small chance then Edward can tell me that himself. Go find a mirror and stare at it." She huffed and turned away. I looked around and saw people circled around me watching, they parted as I started towards my class, feeling every set of eyes burning in my back. Edward was standing in my way.

"Hey." I smiled. He didn't say anything just grabbed my chair and pushed it threw the crowd and when we were slightly away from everyone he stopped and kneeled at my chair.

"You know she was lying right?" he whispered.

"Yes." He nodded and started getting up I grabbed his hand he went back to kneeling. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You have avoided me all day; I understand that you don't have to spend every second with me…" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry, I am just so mad at people, you dad for never being home, you mom for leaving, Jacob for making me fight him, Julie for hurting you, I just am so angry that I didn't want to hurt and take it out on you." He hung his head.

"Edward, you don't have to be so angry, those things are over and finished with, some hurt still, but you are my medicine. Without you I'm nothing, without you all that pain is unbearable." I whispered. He kissed my mouth fiercely and pulled away before I could react.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, stop beating yourself up." He nodded and stood.

"Off to last period?" he asked, I nodded.

"Edward Cullen stop right there!" I heard Julie yell and I groaned now what? He turned us both. She was stomping across the floor towards us.

"Julie go away." He said.

"No! You listen you ungrateful oaf." I laughed, "I can have any boy I want, and you should consider yourself lucky I choose you!" She screamed. He smiled and moved towards her, holding her hand, I held my breath.

"You know what Julie?" He asked she smiled wickedly.

"What Eddie?"

"Go find one of those any other boys you can have." He smirked and turned to me. She stared. "Watch this." He said and turned to me, kissing me gently on the lips, turning fierce and loving. My face was hot with embarrassment, so many people watching. He broke away, grinning. "Now let's get to class." And turned me around and headed to class I turned around to watch a stunned Julie staring after us, I gave a small wave and she stamped her foot and spun around on her heel, marching away.

"That was nice Edward, you had me going for a second there." I laughed.

"What can I say, she deserved much more."

"True."

We entered the class room; I was happy it passed by so quickly, I kept busy with the worksheet and jolted when the bell echoed off the walls. Edward was up with our backpacks.

"Ready?" I nodded and climbed from the desk to my chair, steadier than usual. We enjoyed the car ride home, my mind wandered to a memory; we were eight, on the way home from the zoo.

"_Bella remember the lion?" Edward asked._

"_Yes, but it peed." I laughed._

"_It was so cool though."_

"_Ewww, Edward no it wasn't."_

"_Yes it was."_

_I thought for a moment, "No it was gross."_

"_Agree to disagree?" He asked._

"_Duh!" I laughed, we did that a lot._

"_The seals were cool." I smiled._

"_I can swim like them!" he laughed._

"_Really?"_

"_Yea!" He laughed, I hit him with my new stuffed monkey._

"_You are silly!" I screamed, suddenly his dinosaur hit me. "Ouch!" I laughed, hitting him back._

"_Guys settle down!" My mother called and we exploded in a fit of giggles._

I shook my head, we were so carefree, we had everything in the world. Edward parked in the drive way and carried me inside.

"Edward, I really want to go in my tower, I've missed it."

"Sure, I can start dinner."

"When I am better, I can cook for you too." I smiled. Edward took out the key when the door was suddenly opened form the inside. My mother was standing in the doorway.

"Mom?"

"Hello Bella!" She smiled.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Florida?"

"Yes but I came back to see you."

"Oh, ok." Edward sat me down and leaning on his arm I walked to the table, mom sat down next to be and I in Edwards lap.

"I was doing some thinking… I don't like it that Edward and you are here by yourself. I don't like that he is taking care of you, and I don't like you being so far away." She stated I almost threw up.

"So…" Edward hinted. My mother gestured behind me, we both turned, seven bags were packed and waiting.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Your things you are coming to live with me." She smiled.

"No… no… NO!" I screamed, Edwards hold on me got tighter. "I told you I didn't what to go."

"I don't care what you want I am doing what is best for you!" She screamed.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He doesn't want you, called me himself, and asked to come take you." She said sadly. Was that true? Was that why he had been avoiding me?

"Don't make me go mom, please." I begged.

"You have no choice." She stated.

I turned to Edward, "Edward please do something."

"I won't let her take you." He smiled encouragingly.

"I was afraid of that." She frowned. She whipped her cell phone out and said two words. "Now Phil." A large man walked through the door and smiled at me. I stood up, Edward stood in front of me.

"Now man, she said she doesn't want to go." He started. My mother went to Edward and pushed him back, he wasn't expecting that and staggered to the side, Phil tripping him, he landed flat on his back. Phil flipped me over his shoulder and started walking towards the door.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella, its fine." He snarled as he jumped up and ran after me, Phil was already outside and placed me in the car. I tried to open it but I was child locked, I was panicking now, I didn't want to leave.

"Edward help!" I screamed through the glass.

He pounded on the car, and Phil grunted stepping on the pedal, I turned and watched as Edward faded in the distance. Tears fell down my cheeks. "Edward, I love you." I whispered and he vanished from view completely.

Edwards POV

I watched as my Bella disappeared from sight. I can't believe I didn't see Renee coming at me, Phil tripping me, how could I be so stupid? I couldn't stop them. They took her, they took my beautiful Bella, I didn't even know where.

"It's for her best interest's Edward." Renee sighed, coming through the door and throwing some suit cases in the neighbors car, that's why we didn't see them coming, the parked in other drive ways, they cheated.

"She wanted to stay."

"No, she doesn't know what she wants, but she will soon."

"You have killed that girl leaving! And now you kidnap her from the only thing she had." I snarled following her back inside as she picked up two more bags.

"What's that?"

"Me!"

"Oh Edward, she has so much more, a new dad, and her mom. A new chance at life." She smiled and piled in the suitcases, I leaned against the car as she made two more trips.

"She will be fine Edward." Renee smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, you may tell Charlie, I don't want anyone taking her back." She frowned.

"So Charlie didn't tell you he didn't want bells." Wow how low would this woman go?

"Of course not, good bye Edward, stay away." Then she climbed in her car.

"Fat chance, fat chance." I whispered and flung my fist into the back of her car, leaving a dent in the car, and my hand screaming. She drove off like nothing happened. I ran inside and ran cold water over my hand. I know what Bella would say.

"That was stupid and childish Edward, it didn't solve anything. Here let me see." I smiled; I would find her, but how?

**Wow, I had no idea what was happening… that kind of just came out of my fingers. I am just as surprised as you are… You guys totally sucked at reviewing last chapter, so I have no idea if you liked the outcome of Bella's drunken state. So please review, give me idea's, tell me what you like or don't like. I know that was short but again, I like cliffys!**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	12. Phil

**I know Renee is nothing like what I wrote about her, but… that is the beauty of fanfiction, making character how you want them. So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Twelve

I turned around in my seat minutes after Edward had already disappeared. I didn't bother looking at Phil, I hated him, for tearing mom away and from tearing me away from Edward.

"I know your mad but I think you mom has your best interests in hand." He suddenly spoke, I still didn't look, didn't answer. "I am speaking to you." He snapped.

"You are not my father, never will be, I will not listen to you." I snapped back.

"We will see about that." He smirked, I had a bad feeling. We didn't speak as he drove to the airport. I kept my tears silent, what was I going to do. I didn't have Edwards number, I could call my house but how would I sneak a call, I would have to wait awhile before they cooled off, was unsuspecting. Were they going to send me to a new school? Would I be able to drive, how did they expect me not to run. We arrived at the airport; Phil opened my door and grabbed my arm tightly. He pulled me along beside him; my legs gave out but he didn't notice, just dragged me along side of him. He checked us in and sat me down on a chair to wait for Renee. She showed a few minutes later. I wasn't going to be able to run as long as I couldn't walk, that was how they were going to keep me.

"Hey Phil." She smiled and kissed his lips, I faked a gag. "Bella, have a nice ride?"

"I hate you." I whispered.

"You won't, when you realize I was right." She smiled. Phil pulled me up again as the announcer called our flight and seats. They sat me by the window. I stared out and watched as the plane started moving. I gripped the arm rest tightly. So much had happened in one day, I just wanted to sleep. Where were we going, what was happening, what would I do without Edward? I slowly felt my eyes closing and black took over, sweet sleep.

Edwards POV

I was inside the house in second and on the phone.

"Charlie please." I spoke when a young woman answered the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie's gruff voice.

"Charlie, its Edward." I said quickly.

"What is it what's wrong? Is Bella alright?" He asked, hearing the urgency in my voice, I breathed; he didn't tell Renee he didn't want Bella.

"Renee came back today, and she took…" He interrupted.

"Edward one second I have an emergency call." He switched lines and was back a few moments later. "Edward?"

"Renee took Bella; Phil threw her over his shoulder and into a car and drove away." I screamed.

"I know she just called. She told me Bella called her and choose to go." He said sadly.

"She didn't! She fought them, she screamed and cried and begged to stay." I said in disbelief.

"She just didn't want to tell us Edward, she wanted a clean break." He sighed, "Its over Edward we lost her." And he hung up. I threw the phone across the room.

"No!" I screamed, this was not over I haven't lost her yet.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the most annoying snores, I glared over at Phil.

"We will be landing in Orlando, Florida in twenty minutes." An overly happy attendant said over the speaker, Orlando Florida, the biggest city, great! How was Edward going to find me, I was going to find a way home?

"Hey Bella look what Phil got you." She smiled and handed me an I-pod nano.

"No thanks."

"Take it Bella." She said harshly. I took it and stuck the ear piece in my head anything not you hear her voice. "I added some songs I thought you…" Her voice died out as I turned up the song Miss Independent, focusing on the words.

_(Verse 1)  
Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  


_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true__(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

(Verse 2)  
Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

Miss independent

I sighed, that reminded me of, well me. My love was ripped away from me, I was back to "Miss Independent" without him.

"Welcome to Orlando ladies gentleman, if you are returning welcome home, if you are visiting than enjoy your stay." The attendant spoke. I snorted, both Phil and Renee scowled at me, I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to make this easy on them. I was yanked up again, clutching my new treasure, my new outlet, my I-pod. A small car was waiting and I was put in the back seat. They left, I tried to think how to high jack a car, knowing it was futile; the doors were child locked again, not that I would get far. I sat there defeated. Putting the ear phones back in my ears and searching for another song, Not Ready to make Nice stuck out.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  


_I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  


_I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

This was how I felt about my mother and her horrid boyfriend. The door suddenly opened and Phil threw in two suitcases, Renee packed the trunk with the rest. They climbed in without a word.

"Well Bella, let me explain what will be going on, the house has a camera in every room except your bathroom, so do all you changing in there. We have cameras so we know you are not trying to learn to walk. We don't want you trying to leave. I will drive you to and from school, the phone has certain numbers locked, so don't even try calling home. You won't drive, you won't walk and when you finally choose to enjoy and stay here we will let you have more… privileges." She smiled at me from the mirror, I looked at her horrified, I was a prisoner.

"You are horrible!" I screamed, Phil turned in his chair.

"Shut up and do not speak to your mother that way!" I was taken back, he scared the crap out of me, I shut my mouth, this one time. We drove home on silence I didn't even bother starting my I-pod again. We pulled up to a giant house, or bog compared to my home. It was two story's but double the size of my home in forks. Phil picked me up and Renee started pulling out suitcase out of the trunk.

Phil carried me up the stairs and down the long white hallway. The room was a light tan, a simple wheel chair was in the room. A white bed, dresser, desk filled the room. A smiled when I saw a bookcase, filled with books already. He set me 

on my bed and Renee came in with suitcases, they made several trips and when all seven were in Phil marched away.

"We'll start unpacking, that is your closet and that is your bathroom." She smiled. I looked through the door she pointed to, it was a small bathroom, just enough room to take three steps, a shower, toilet ad a small counter with a sink and a mirror. I sighed, this sucked, I was definitely a prisoner.

I started unzipping the suitcases; she just had thrown all my clothing in them, books, knick knacks, toiletries anything she could get her hands on. She unpacked with me, not speaking; when she got bred she let the room closing the door behind her. I heard a click and laughed, she locked the door. Most definitely a prisoner, I sighed and continued putting things away in my dungeon.

Edwards POV

I knew she had to be in Florida, but I had no idea where to start, what to do. I didn't know what city. How do you find someone who was kidnapped? I spent hours on the computer, looking at ways cops found people. I was no cop, I was high school student, I couldn't do anything. I gave up for the day and headed back to my house, my parents weren't there, like always, I sunk in my bed, they could keep her for two years, then maybe she would be able to go away, find me. Would they keep her from walking to insure she wouldn't run? Would she forget me, would she like her new life better? I stopped myself, we would find each other, even if it took forever. I fell asleep.

Bella's POV

I finally finished unpacking and lay on my bed looking at the white ceiling. I put the I-pod in my ears and looked at my long list of songs. I picked a song I never heard before, New Girl in Town,

_Hey look out for that moving van _

_Driving down our streets _

_You better lock up your man _

_Before he meets _

_The new girl in town _

_Who just came on the scene _

_The new girl in town _

_Can't be more than sixteen _

_And she's got a way of makin' _

_A boy act like a clown _

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo _

_We don't know what to do _

_'Bout the next girl in town _

_The new girl in town _

_Seems to dance on air _

_The new girl in town_

_She's got the coolest hair _

_You better tell the homecoming queen _

_To hold on to her crown _

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo _

_Or she's gonna lose it to _

_The new girl in town _

_She's hip, so cool _

_I'm gonna get her after school! _

_And yet we'd like to be like her _

_'Cause she's the kitten _

_That the cats prefer _

_The new girl in town _

_Has my guy on a string _

_The new girl in town _

_Hey look she's wearing his ring_

_I can't stop crying and so _

_In my own tears I'm gonna drown _

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo _

_Cause he wants to rendezvous _

_With the new girl _

_We kinda sad and blue _

_Yes it's true girl _

_We'd like to say... _

_To the new girl in town _

_The new girl in town _

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo _

_From out of the blue girl _

_This town's in a stew girl _

_What a hullabaloo girl _

_She ain't just passing through girl _

_She's sticking like glue girl _

_To the man I though I knew girl _

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo _

_Hey look out for that moving van _

_Look out, look out. Look out, look out _

_She was...the new girl in town_

True, I wasn't anything a boy would act like a clown about, or have cool hair. Though I was new in town, maybe I would get hit by a truck, I laughed and scrolled through the songs again for something more like… me. I laughed when I saw the perfect song for my strange new mother,

_Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children  
Had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting  
For the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil

At first you think  
Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn  
Away the shock  
You come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath

_A rock!_

This vampire bat  
This inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up  
And never released  
The world was such  
A wholesome place until  


_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
_

I took my ear phones out as I heard a soft click; I sat back in my wheel chair quickly hiding my treasure under my pillow.

"Hungry?" My mom asked. I shook my head. "Good." She smiled and grabbed my chair, pushing it down the hallway. I slid down the stairs where another chair was waiting, just like home. Mom pushed me up to the table and set a plate of food in front of me. I watched at Phil dug in like a dog. I looked around the kitchen, gray counters dark wood cabinets, and light gray wall paper.

"Not hungry?" Phil asked.

"No. I just won't eat anything from you people, I'd rather starve." I smiled sweetly and pushed the plate away. He stood and pulled his hand back, smacking me across the face, I looked at him in shock, my face tingling. Tears welled up in my eyes, had he just hit me?

"Phil that wasn't…" My mother started, shutting up when he glared at her, he pushed my plate back.

"Eat!"

"No." I said, my voice shaking.

"Please Bella just eat." My mother begged.

"I said no, I am not hungry." Phil jumped from his seat and grabbed my arm, pulling me up from my chair.

"You ungrateful slut you eat this food now!"

"Let go of me you oaf!" I stuttered. I was thrown against the wall and landed with a loud thump, only to be jerked up again; my vision was clouded as he pulled my upstairs, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was on my bed a minute later and curled in a ball against the wall. Phil's hands trying to slap my face.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed.

"Maybe next time you will do what I tell you to!" He screamed, stomping out, the door locking behind him. I fought tears to no prevail; I curled up under the covers, my face burning, my sides aching from slamming in the wall. I cried my eyes out; all I wanted was to be back with gentle Charlie and loving Edward, back to my normal and perfect life. I was going to die, what happens when he was bored with hitting me, how far would he go… I hated him, I hated my mother, and I hated everything.

**Please dont kill me, i know that was sad, but i just had to do it... keep reading and reveiw! please reveiw!**


	13. Stuck

**Most of you are happy with what I have chosen to do, I want to show you what real life is, I don't do fairy tales and happy endings… to a certain extent, some say I should give them a break… I don't, I hope those who don't like violence will stay with this, it's real life boys and girls, my own little reality in fiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga and after Breaking Dawn I'm not sure I want to…**

Chapter Thirteen

Bella's POV

I woke up to someone leaning over me, I knew instantly it wasn't Edward, I remembered what had happened, I flinched.

"Shhh… no Bella it's all right." Renee spoke.

"Go away mom." I practically screamed.

"I have to talk to you; I have to tell you this isn't my fault. Phil… don't make him mad." She whispered, I knew that tone, she was afraid.

"He hit you too, doesn't he?" I asked she hung her head in shame. "That's why you left, you are scared of him, was I a punching bag for him? Is that why you brought me to my own personal hell?"

"No Bella, he wanted a daughter, he had heard stories, he wanted you." She sighed. "I do love him Bella, just not when he is angry or hitting the nice sweet Phil." I snorted hard to see a nice "sweet" Phil.

"Mom, I will fight him, I won't just stand there like you do. I don't care if I die, or how hurt I get. I have nothing left in this world anyways." I muttered.

"Please Bella, he will let go of you soon, you will go away to college like any other girl, just buy yourself time." She pleaded I wouldn't answer, grabbed my I-pod from under my pillow and shoved it in my ears, welcoming the pain.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

The song ended and I sat in silence, would I pretend like this was the life I wanted, hope I would someday see him again, or do I forget him, move on. I knew what I had to do.

"Bella! You have chores!" Phil yelled, of course I did, just called me Cinderella, I located my chair and slid out of it down the hall and down the stairs and skidded to a stop just in front f him.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"Morning, kitchen then back yard needs to be swept." He smiled, I smiled back.

"Right away!"

"Was that a smarty remark?"

"No sir." I smiled, I would tease him, just enough.

"Good, get going you lazy slut." He bellowed, yea just so sweet. I took my sweet time to the kitchen, pulling myself into the down stairs chair, I had no idea how to do this in a chair, I sat on my legs, giving me a slight boost and started scrubbing the dishes slowly, each fleck off, setting them in the washer. Counter tops wiped, floor mopped. I took a look around and smiled, perfect. Phil opened the back door and tramped across the floor.

"Hey take of your boots!" I hollered looking at muddy footsteps where he stepped.

"Excuse me?" He asked, I admittedly knew what I had just done.

"It just that your boots are tracking mud, I just finished the floor." I said quietly, he slipped off his boots and smashed them together, mud flying all over the floor then dropped them.

"Looks like you didn't do a very good job then." He smiled grabbing the back of my neck, I fell out of the chair and down on my hand and knees on the dirty floor. "There a perfect place for a slut like you, on hands and knees in front of the man. Clean up this mess." He sneered and stomped away, I cleaned his mess quickly, holding back tears, my cheeks red with humiliation. I closed my eyes and remembered the reason I dealt with this, my angels face looking back at me. Perfect face, green eyes and the perfect jostled bronze hair… Edward. I finished the kitchen and grabbed a broom and wheeled outside, this was going to be a challenge, I managed to roll around stop sweep and repeat, I relieved the yard wasn't huge. I took my time, making sure to get every little leaf or twig. Bagged them all and headed inside. Phil was lounging on the couch, I ran through the days and realized it was Saturday, I still had tomorrow to go and he would be at work most the day… I hoped.

"Phil… I am finished with the yard and the kitchen." I spoke softly.

"Fine, go to your room and think about something I taught you." He muttered eyes on the TV, I glanced as I walked away, strippers on a pole, what a pervert. I pulled myself up the stairs, cheating and using my legs for a couple though they gave out soon. I glanced at the clock, I had wasted a lot of time, it was already five. I pushed my ear phones in and browsed the songs.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_chorus  
I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what i do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
_

_You say that you can't live without me_

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself...  
only you can tell..._

_chorus  
That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what i do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And i'm only me  
who i wanna be  
Well i'm only me when i'm with you_

_With you  
Oh oh oh, yeah_

I had a feeling I wasn't to be me for a long time. I laid down against the wall and browsed again, picking random nothing songs.

Edward's POV

I paced the room, Kristin sitting on the bed, a tissue in her hand though no tear had escaped her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do, we aren't trackers or police of FBI, and no one will listen to you when Charlie says the opposite." Kristin fought, I hit the wall for the hundredth time, Bella's voice fading, "Edward you shouldn't…"

"There has to be something, some way to find her!"

"Edward they thought of everything, no home phone… no internet, no nothing, I can't even find her enrolled in a school in Florida, and I can't check every school in Florida, most won't tell me." She sighed.

"I won't give up." I snarled.

"I know, but for now you are going to have to wait this out." She stood, "I'm here for you." She placed her hand on m shoulder and left turning for a moment. "Oh and sorry for hitting you at school." And was gone, I sat at the piano and started playing her lullaby. I just hoped she was safe, just let her be safe. I stood from the piano, what was I going to do with her gone, nothing to hold or take care of. I suddenly had a lot of free time that needed a lot of things to fill. I sighed and went out to my car, I had to find something to fill my day, though I knew only one thing could.

Bella's POV

"Bella me and Phil are going to have dinner, there are things in the fridge."

"Ok." I yelled back. I heard a door slam and then a car start. I rolled over to the bathroom and stood, pacing in the small bathroom, I was going to walk, no matter what they said. I fell twice, standing again and walking a few more paces. I gave up after three minutes, I didn't want them wondering why I was in the bathroom for so long. I rolled back to my room and to the window. Silent tears rolling down my cheeks, I missed my life. I couldn't see anything happening that would suddenly take me home, no loop holes. Edward wouldn't be able to find me, I was stuck, nowhere to go but right where Phil wanted me. I rolled to the stairs and slide down them, sat myself on the couch and surfed the channels finding nothing in particular, then I crossed Atonement, I watched the whole thing, crying my eyes out at the end. I was going to be like them, torn apart and dying apart. I wanted nothing more but to run from the home, but I knew my legs weren't strong enough I couldn't stand for more than an minute, and I wouldn't get anywhere in a wheelchair, I had no money. I kept naming everything I didn't have, I had one thing, my life and I would use that, I would not let someone have that. I 

turned the TV off and pulled myself up stairs. It was late, maybe they did more than just dinner, I wrapped up in the sheets. I sighed, listing… I didn't hear anything, not a cricket or the wind. It was utterly silent and completely freaky. I reached around in the dark until I found it, my music, I browsed again, wanting something to boost me up.

_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

_It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He dont know what's waiting here this time_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and leadI smiled at that song, shooting Phil would be the a highlight of my life, only if I had a gun… I laughed aloud and let the music pick its self and slowly fell asleep._

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and Lead  
Yeah_

I smiled, shooting Phil would be a highlight of my life, now if i only had a gun... I laughed out loud and drifted off to sleep.

**So… that was short, sorry trying to get to the point I want… but the next one is going to be short again and then they will get long again promise! Review! You guys were rocking at it and then kinda stopped and I was really sad which is why it took longer for me to update… I was trying working on other things, but I had an idea and wrote this… so please REVIEW!!**


	14. School

**So, here is the next one and just to let you know the songs stop now, cause they get on my nerve's…lol enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen

_Two Months later_

Bella's POV

I had started school the first Monday I was taken, I rolled my way to the car, I was waiting on Renee… again. I started t remember my first day

_I wheeled in the front door and into the office, white and sterile like the hospital, my heart throbbed, and Edward had been with me in the hospital._

"_Izzi Dwiler." I spoke._

"_Right the new invalid." The front desk woman smiled, I cringed at invalid, I could walk if I was let. She handed me a paper, my schedule. The whole day I was put in the back of the room, people stared and whispered. All I wanted to do was stand and run away, but I couldn't I was stuck, I was always stuck. Every teacher seemed to pity me, I wanted to hit them. I sighed and rolled to the office giving my paper to the woman at the desk, I had survived the first day, not one person spoke to me._

"_Hey Izzi right?" Someone said and I turned to look into the blue eyes of my future best friend, though we wouldn't speak after this for a few weeks._

"_Yea, I have to go." I whispered and fled the office as fast as my arms would permit._

I had been teaching myself to walk for about two months now; I could stand for ten minutes straight. I opened the door ad climbed out of my chair and into the car. It was time for school again. For the first couple weeks I had kept to myself completely. Now I made one friend and that's it. Kari and me did everything together, we had most classes and Phil liked her so that was a plus. The more Kari was over the less I was hit by Phil, although his beatings have diminished a bit.

"Renee!" I yelled. She scrambled out the door, Phil was glaring from the window, her face was redding and I sighed, though my beatings had diminished Renee's had taken up. I knew how to avoid him as much as possible and how not to upset him. Renee just hadn't caught on.

"Here!" She smiled brightly as she climbed in and started the car. We drove in silence neither of us wanting to put the spotlight on the nice red hand print across Renee's face. She parked and climbed out pulling my wheelchair out. I climbed in and wheeled away as fast as possible. Kari was leaning against the door and pushed it open for me.

"Morning! How are you today?" She asked.

"Splendid!" I lied, Kari might think she knew who I was but in reality she had no clue about my former life or Phil's rampage.

"So Izzi did you do your math homework last night?" She asked.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes."

"And don't you always copy it?" I laughed.

"Yes, but it seems nicer to ask." She smiled I stood and grabbed my back pack from the back of my chair and pushed it in the janitor closet. I hated that thing and never used it at school. I started walking along side Kari and would always grab her arm for support if my legs started to give out. I was also going by Izzi now, simple but no one would ever suspect my name to actually be Bella. We stopped in front of History and I sighed, I didn't mind this class but the teacher was an ass. I went in first and took my seat, Kari behind me. I turned to look at her, she was the same size as me, maybe a pant size more. She had blond hair that reaches just below her shoulders and bright blue eyes, the one thing that bothered me the most… was she had the perfect boyfriend and every time I saw them together my heart ached in agony over Edward. Not a day went by that I didn't think of him, that I don't shed tears over out lost relationship, not a day that I don't try to formulate a plan to find him.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Barnwood smiled a horrid fake smile. "The paper you all wrote were meaningless yet I had two that stood out among the rest." He went down the aisles "B, C, F, B, B, C, F, F, F, C." I was so tired of him speaking out grades aloud like it was anyone else's. He stopped at my desk, "B" he smiled innocently, I took the paper and stuffed it in my binder. The to Kari, "A, well done." And moved on.

"Someone has a crush on you!" I whispered.

"Ewww! Shut up that is sick and wrong!" She laughed.

"Like you need him!" I smiled.

"True, I do have Demarcus!" She smiled, for a little white girl she had a handsome black boyfriend. **(AN: not being racist, just describing the person.)**

"Right." I sighed, another stab in the heart.

"We need to get you a boyfriend." She smiled.

"You know I don't…"

"Date, yea I know." She interrupted. I laughed and turned my attention to the notes we were supposed to be taking.

Edward's POV

I looked at the clock and sighed, I was late again. I climbed into the Volvo and speed to school, the way that made Bella cringe, her hands white on the handle. I could picture her in the seat next to me. I pulled up to the school with time to spare, climbed out and waited.

"Morning Edward." Kristin spoke and I started walking to keep up.

"Morning." I said grumpily, I had no idea why she bothered being nice to me, no one ever spoke to me. Called me a ghost, or not all there, which was true half of me was with Bella.

"Find anything?" I asked, she had been checking ever school in Florida, hacking into computers, risking everything.

"Nothing, maybe they forced her to change her name, I have no idea how to find a person when you don't know the name." She sighed.

"Wonderful, what do we do now?"

"Nothing, Edward there is nothing we can do." She stopped dead in her tracks and hugged me, something so abnormal for her, I hugged her back. "I am out of idea's Edward I don't want to give up… but I don't know what to do next." I squeezed her.

"You tried, that's what mattered and I won't give up, I will keep thinking." I promised she broke away and nodded and hurried off to class. I followed slowly and made in into the class just before the bell sounded. Two months of searching, two months of pain, it seemed for nothing. I would find a way. I sat and started on my work, the only thing I cared about. I made sure to get good grades, a good college so maybe when I did find her I had a way to support us in the future, it was all I could do, I had nothing else. I went through the day, making sure to pay attention to every word the teachers spoke. When school ended I climbed in my car and checked my schedule, today I had Spanish and more Piano, and though I already knew how to play I wanted to be perfect. I had already mastered Italian language in two months, which to be wasn't impressive but my teacher was blown away. I was starting on Spanish now; I also had rock climbing after piano, which means home by nine then homework, then sleep. Left me little time to dwell… I shook my head and drove to my tutor's house.

Bella's POV

I jumped in my wheelchair and Kari pushed it towards the door. I had worn myself out today, mind and body.

"Want to start on that project?" I asked.

"Sure, your house?"

"Where else I am not aloud anywhere else." I sighed, such huge rules, I had nowhere to go, no money to do anything since I wasn't allowed to work. Renee was waiting in the car, I pulled into the seat, Kari putting the chair away and climbing in the back.

"Afternoon Mrs. Dwiler." She smiled.

"Hey Kari, how are you?" My mom asked.

"Good, just school and what not." She smiled, smirking at me. Kari love making fun of my mom since she never noticed. I snorted and my mom shoot me a look of confusion I looked out the window. We pulled up to the house all too soon. I was wheeled inside by Kari and Phil was by the door, his angered expression fading to a smile.

"Hey Kari!" He smiled.

"Hey Phil!"

"What you guys up to?"

"Project." I laughed, "so many projects, I think the teachers are trying to kill us." I joke, Phil laughed and I relaxed.

"Well have fun, hope you join us for dinner Kari." He smiled.

"I just might do that." I climbed out of my chair and walked wobbly up stairs, all a show. I was happy Kari had taken the, "They don't want to lose their baby girl, me walking is just too fast for them." Excuse, she kept my walking at school a secrete. I climbed in the chair upstairs and wheeled in my perfect room, still looked the same as two months back.

"You really need to do something to this room." She laughed.

"Naw, I like it like this." That's and it would seem like giving in, rooting down here. "Let's just get started." I said. Pulling out books we buckled down for some serious study time. Kari went home before dinner, got a call from a very pissed of mother. I passed on dinner, breathing relief when Phil let it slid, I crawled into 

bed and sighed. Someday everything would be right, someday I would find him, maybe not in a month, or a year or maybe even five, but someday. I closed my eyes and slid into sleep.

**Well that was really short but I warned you of that before, so I hope you enjoyed, the next should be a bit longer, but not my usual 4,000 words. Pease review I am trying to hit 100! Thanks!**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	15. Walking

**So here is the next one, and you guys were rocking at review and then you stopped, I know you are there! Please take the time to review! Thanks!**

Chapter Fifteen

_One year later…_

Bella's POV

"So, you parent know now?" Kari asked.

"They say since I am leaving for college that I needed to start walking, so they threw away my chairs, now I walk everywhere, you don't know how amazing it is not to be confined to s chair." I laughed. I was so happy, though the threat for running was huge from Phil, run and he kills my mother, that included telling anyone or trying to get in contact with anyone from home, also I was to finish out senior year, which was only three weeks away, and then to the college he had chosen, I promised. Though I didn't like my mother I didn't want her blood on my hands.

"Well that's good, I guess." She smiled, I returned her smile.

"So want to come home over today?" I asked, knowing her answer, Fridays were movie days, always.

"Duh! But I have to go home first but I will after my mom tears me apart!" She smiled.

"What did you do this time?" I laughed.

"I have no idea." She shook her head; her eyes falling on my arm, my sleeve had come up a bit. "Fall again?" Se smirked.

"Yes arm smacked the door knob." The lies came easy now; I was so use to covering Phil's beatings.

"Nice, see you last period." She smiled as the lunch bell went off, we had the first three classes together, lunch then the next two we had different then the last was the same. It would be the perfect senior year if it had been where I wanted, with Edward and Kristin at my sides. I walked down the narrow hallway, my heart pounding, I had tried to keep my mind off Edward, and he didn't come up every day… as long as I stayed busy. If I wasn't doing homework or at school I was doing Phil's chores, or hanging with Kari, there was always that time though I found myself alone in my room, nothing to do but think of the past, it happened more than I wished it too. I was losing the mental picture of him to, sometimes it was sharp and others I couldn't make out the shape of his cheeks or nose, I was losing him. That caused me more pain than before, as soon as I was in college I was going to find him, surf the web, there had to be some way.

"Miss Izzi, please tell us the answer to three of your homework." Miss Leonard smiled. I was in the classroom, I hadn't noticed I had sat down or even that class had begun.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Number three, in your homework."

"Oh, ummmm…" I ruffled through my papers, locating the paper. "17 and three half's." I said in a rush, I could feel every one's eyes on me. The whispers, I knew what they were saying.

"Not quite all there, strange, defensive, she lets almost no one in, only that Kari girl." I shook out the voices in my head, I knew it was all true, but I guess you could say I had trust problems.

"Thanks you Izzi." And moved on, I focused on her words, my earlier thoughts wiped from my head. She was talking about something I had already taught myself in a time of desperation. My mind slowly went back and I whipped out a piece of paper and started writing. Random things,

_Dear E_

_Phil is angry, class mates think I am insane, ever boy looks at me like a prize, they know I refuse to say even one word to a boy, they have no idea though, about you, or my past before I was snatched from my perfect life. They don't know about the _

_fall, my tower and my love of reading all taken from me. I was allowed textbooks at first, no "trash books though…" as if Wuthering Heights or Jane Eyre was trash. I wasn't allowed to walk for the first year, I am constantly video tapped in my home, chores and my one friend Kari, she doesn't probe or ask questions she jut lets me be Izzi, she doesn't ask for Bella to come out. Phil has gotten better, but then again I have too, about what I say, the way I say it, I know what sets Phil off. The worst was when I had snapped and yelled at him. He had grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall, I thought it was over but I was in midair seconds later, the stairs looming under me, I was dropped and rolled down them, breaking my arm only to have his hand slapping my face, I blocked it with my arms, He sat on my legs and pinned my arms down with his knee's I was stuck, like always. He slapped my face and paused, his fingers curled into a fist and he slammed it against the side of my head and my world swam but I refused to pass out, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction and he knew it, I was given two more blows and he sat me up._

"_I'm sorry, but you needed a lesson." He smiled. His hand on my arms and pushed them against the wall; his lips suddenly came down on mine. He was kissing me, and I was standing like a statue, not moving, though he engulfed me but not like you, so gentle, he was hurting me, trying to bit me so my mouth would open, Renee came home, calling out our names, he pulled away, I still remember what he said._

"_I hope that makes up for my behavior, now keep yours in check." He walked away; he hasn't tried anything since then, just small punches, nothing to severe. I am graduating soon, two weeks, and then I will find you, I will go back to being Bella and leave all this behind. I promise you will read this letter, I promise I will find you._

_-Izzi, your Bella._

I folded the note and stuck it in my back pocket and the bell rang, perfect timing, I had only one class left.

Edwards POV

I was on my way to French lessons, I had mastered, Latin, Spanish, and German, I was on French now, I was better in Piano than any teacher and so considered it mastered, I could climb any wall, so rock climbing was mastered; I was now running, fast. Not quite the fastest, but I would be. My French teacher was beautiful, though she was nothing compared to Bella. I tried to talk to Charlie between lessons but he never would say much. I think I reminded him to much of his daughter. I tried to tell him she didn't want to go his words were.

"She didn't WANT us Edward; we have to give her what she wants." I had given up, not on finding Bella, but I had given up on Charlie. I had not come up with any new ideas on finding Bella, Kristin decided when she went to college that maybe Bella would be too, find her that way, and wait. I wasn't patient though, I continued searching for her on the internet, I called Florida schools, nothing. I walked into the local library to see my teacher, little red cocktail dress, I groaned, I was tired of her flirting with me.

"Edward how are you this fine evening?" she asked.

"Fine." I said simply.

"Today I thought I would take you to French restaurant and experience French food." I shrugged.

"Ok."

"Great follow me." She smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me out the building and to her little red Porsche. We arrived at a very nice restaurant and she had reserved seats. We sat and I looked at the menu. It was in French, no problem I had already learned food, and ordering. I did it perfectly and my teacher smiled at my skill. I shrugged, to me it was nothing.

"So Edward I was thinking that we could do something out side of classes." She smiled.

"I have a girlfriend." I said after eating my bite of pasta.

"Oh, but you are always so busy from what you tell me, when do you see her?" She pried, I hated that.

"She has gone away for a while and I have to have something occupy me." I mumbled and ate another bit.

"Where are she gone?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"What?"

"She was kidnapped, taken somewhere in Florida is all I could find out. She will find me, or I will find her if it's the last thing I do."I whispered angrily.

"How do you know she is still alive?" She asked that was it. I jumped up and slammed my fist on the table.

"she is alive, and I will find her." I yelled hoarsely and stomped away.

"How will you get back to the…"

"I will run." I yelled back ignoring the stares. I was out the door and running along the high way I custard yellow Porsche speed by me, what was with the Porsche's everywhere, and stopped in front of me. I came to a stop, a little pixie like girl got out of the driver's seat, a man, lanky but still muscular climbed out of the passenger. The girl had sort spiky hair and a black shirt on; the man had the same shirt and a baseball cap hiding his messy blond hair.

"Can we give you a lift?" The little one asked.

"I like running." Was all I said?

"Yes I can tell, but the high way is no place for running, she stepped back a bit from the wind as a car speed by so close.

"Alice get back in the car before you get killed!" The blond yelled.

"Not until he says yes to the ride." She yelled back.

"Stubborn girl please!" He called, the please was at me.

"Fine." I muttered and climbed in the back, Alice swerved out on the street.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She smiled, her eyes on the mirror looking at me.

"Umm.. Hi, can you watch the road?" I asked, Jasper chuckled.

"Where to?"

"The Forks Library." I said.

"Your far off, how did you get her?" Jasper asked, great more prying.

"Oh, a friend." They didn't ask more.

"well we are headed to forks anyways, our father lives there."

"Maybe I know him, what's the name?"

"Cullen, Carlisle Cullen." The doctor with the same last name as me, weird.

"I know him, he saved my… my girlfriend." I muttered.

"That's great, he just moved there two years ago but we stayed in Nova Scotia to finish school, we just finished our first year of college and haven't seen dad for like forever.

"So you are siblings?"

"No, husband and wife, Carlisle is my dad, his father in law."

"Oh."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, Edward Cullen.

"Cullen?" Both of them screamed.

"Yea, I know I thought it was weird too." I sighed.

"I bet you are related to us somehow, your parents last name Cullen?" Alice asked.

"Well of course his parent's last name is Cullen." Jasper laughed.

"Yes, my father is Jason Cullen, he had a sibling but their parents split, ach taking a child at birth." I explained when it dawned on me.

"I bet Carlisle is your dad's sibling!" Alice screeched, I covered my ears, that what I was thinking, though I didn't see how that mattered. "This would make us cousins!" She laughed. Wow wouldn't that be strange, this crazy girl my cousin I had never had cousins.

"Maybe." I mumbled, they pulled into the library.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I said climbing out, they both mimicked me.

"Hey, here." She called and handed me a piece of paper. A number, I nodded and took it.

"Thanks?"

"Call me, we should get together." I nodded and climbed into my Volvo, hearing Jaspers words.

"He has the same taste in cars, maybe he I related to you." He teased.

"Maybe he likes shopping!" She laughed, and climbed into her car.

"No man likes shopping." He sighed and closed the door, I watched them drive away and backed out and drove quickly home.

**I know that was short but I just have to leave it there, so I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW, they make me put up story's so much faster, chapter 14 is written but I haven't put it up yet because I haven't had many reviews, so I am **

**not saying that it will make me write faster but it will make me post faster! Thanks!**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	16. Reunion

**Here we go, another one, I have the 14 and 15 finished but I am not posting, I am hoping for a couple more reviews first but I will post one tonight, I can't stop writing, all the conversations and idea's are fresh in my head, so I am starting on the third chapter for today, though I might not finish, enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Bella's POV

Last period ended quickly and I went home after a quick goodbye to Kari and promised to see her later, she said she wasn't going to be over till five.

"Bella!" Phil yelled I winced. I hadn't been home for more than two minutes.

"Coming." I called and walked across the room, looking wobbly for his sake.

"Kitchen needs to be finished before Kari comes over."

I nodded and set to work, I finished quickly, and ran upstairs. I heard a yell and panicked had I forgotten something? I ran down stairs, Phil had his large hand over Renee's neck. I panicked and just stood watching, Phil's eyes flicked to me.

Kari's POV

I was so happy my mom wasn't home, she left a note that I could go over to Izzi's and I was out the door in seconds, her house wasn't too far away and I didn't mind the walk. I decided to come in the backdoor, since I knew Izzi would be in the kitchen cleaning like always, I stopped dead in my tracks, Renee was against a wall with Phil looming over her. Izzi came skidding into the room, she just stood there for a moment, Phil saw her and let go of Renee, I could barely hear threw voices through the glass,

"You nosy… this… hold still…" He slapped Izzi across the face, and hurled her into the wall. I gasped, so this is why she had so many bruises, she wasn't that much of a klutz after all. Phil stomped away, Renee went to Izzi but she gave her the cold 

shoulder, like usual, her mother sighed and walked away. Izzi stood shakily and looked out the widow and straight at me.

Alice's POV

I danced out of the Porsche and jumped on Jasper's back, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So you really think that guy is our cousin?" He asked.

"I have the strangest feeling yes. I knew something exiting was going to happen today." I laughed, I had strange feelings, excitement coming, danger, anger, sadness, Jasper thought it was cool but I found it a burden. Carlisle and Esme came out of the house and I slid down from Jaspers broad back.

"Mom, dad!" I cried giving them each a hug, Jasper stayed quit and shook their head.

"Guess who we meet on the way here?" I asked not bothering for their answer, "Another Cullen!"

"What who?" Esme asked.

"Edward, he lives here." I smiled.

"I know him his girlfriend went into a coma, she had internal bleeding from a fall. I had no idea his last name…" He trailed off, deep in thought.

"But how?" Esme asked.

"Daddy's lost brother must be his father." I said, acting serious, Jasper grinned at me.

"That would make sense, we should ask him to come over." He smiled.

A ring pierced the air and I whipped my cell phone out of my jeans, and answered.

"Hello?"

_Umm… hi, It's Edward, I was kind of wondering if you were doing anything…"_ He trailed off.

"No, want to come over?" I asked.

"_Yes." _I gave him directions to the house and turned to my family.

"He is coming, Edward I mean."

"Why?" Jasper asked, I knew he could tell something was wrong, but so could i.

"He sounded like he needed something." I confirmed.

"Maybe his girlfriend needs something, they haven't shown for physical training and when I called her father said something about living with her mother."

"That's it! She left him, now he is devastated, how romantically sad." I sighed; maybe we could help, but how? He was here fast, he must drive like me. He climbed out of his car and stopped short, all of us on the porch.

"Edward, how nice to see you." Daddy smiled. Edward started walking again and meet us on the porch.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." He said.

"Carlisle please, this is Esme my wife, and you have already meet my daughter Alice and her husband." Daddy introduced us.

"Hello." Edward said cautiously.

"So I hear your father is Jason." Daddy said, I gasped I didn't tell him the name, he must have known his brother's name all along.

"Yes, he will want to meet you." Edward faked a smile.

"I can't help but think you need something." Jasper blurted, I glared, he wasn't usually so rude.

"I would like to think so, but no, you cannot help. Carlisle I wanted to thank you again in person for saving Bella."

"I heard she moved in with her mother." Daddy hinted.

"NO!" He screamed. "No, she was kidnapped, it wasn't her choice." He stuttered angrily, this boy had problems.

"What?" Daddy yelled.

"Her mother came and took her, I couldn't stop them, her boyfriend threw Bella screaming and kicking over his shoulder and locked her in the car with him, then they drove away! It was not her choice, she begged her mother to stay." He yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry, have you spoken to Charlie…"

"Yes! He won't listen he thinks Bella choose to leave like her mother; he is so hurt he won't see what's in front of him." He interrupted, it was all so sad, ripped away from each other, I stood closer to Jasper, his long arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. I looked up at him. I wouldn't survive being ripped away from him.

"Do you know where they went?" Daddy asked.

"Bella said something about Florida but I'm not even sure. I think she goes by a different name, no phone numbers, not on the internet she just disappeared." He shook with anger.

"I don't have any idea what to do." Esme spoke, tears in her eyes.

"I know, no one does." He whispered, "I think it helps though, to talk about it. I will find her." I nodded,

"I know you will." I smiled my hand clutched Jasper's shirt tighter.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked he shook his head.

"Not today, I have to get home. Tomorrow though, I can bring my dad." He suggested.

"Yes! That would be wonderful" Carlisle smiled, I could tell he as exited to meet his brother. Edward nodded and walked away, I stared after the poor boy.

"I don't know what I would do if I was him, I think I could only live on the fact of finding you." Jasper whispered.

"I think that is exactly what he is doing." I whispered back. "Barley living."

"I know how strong his love is for that girl, he must be completely lost, it's so sad." Carlisle shook his head, Esme buried her face in Carlisle's chest.

Edwards POV

I thought her very strange at first, Alice, but I thought maybe they could help me, I knew better off course. No one could do anything without a name. I had no idea what Bella's new name would be. I pulled into my driveway. My parents were home, early. I went inside; they both were sitting on the couch, reading papers.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"If it is about a kidnap or Bella no." He sighed, he was tired of my pestering for him to help, he agreed with Charlie.

"No, it's about your brother." I spoke. His papers where down in a flash, moms too, it was the fastest I ever got their attention.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I found your brother, Dr. Cullen."

"Yes, I know he has the name but that does not mean that…" I cut him off.

"He was raised by his father, you were raised by your mother. He has a lost brother you have a lost brother. It makes sense." I muttered.

"Interesting, I would like to meet him."

"He expects us tomorrow, and his family."

"He has a family?"

"A wife and daughter from the looks of it, and her husband, they look so young to be married though." I mused, mostly to myself.

"We should go tomorrow, as a family." He smiled, he liked us pretending t be a family, though we weren't, I bet he had no idea what I was doing, with the lessons and what not.

"Ok." I smiled and stood, walking away.

"Oh, Edward, how did you find this out?" He asked.

"I ran into the daughter Alice." I said and walked away, that's all they needed to know. I had nothing to do so I curled up in my bed, hoping for sleep. Instead my mind wandered to my angel, her brown hair and matching brown eyes, her facial structure was blurry; I tried to remember everything so not to lose her, but I knew I was. I remembered when she fell, I remembered, her coma, when she awoke, her blush the very first shower, her face when she saw Julie and me, her falling, drunk to no end, her trying to seduce me, the next morning when she found me faithful, her forgiveness, the beach, the hallway when Julie tried yet again, and finally her over Phil's shoulder screaming his name, crying and hitting. I felt salty tears roll down my face; I let them come this time. It finally clicked that I wasn't going to find her; I would have to count on her finding me, but with college so close how would she? I was doomed; she was doomed, what was going to happen? I drifted off to sleep, my face wet with tears.

* * *

I woke up, and remembered last night's events, it was Saturday or Sunday, or something, I didn't care anymore. I showered quickly and dressed. Dad was in a nice suit, mom in a summer dress.

"We are leaving in a few moments, grab something to eat." Dad spoke from behind paperwork.

"Not hungry." I muttered.

"Great, let's go." Dad smiled throwing his paper work aside; mom and I followed him out. I gave directions to the house; I didn't miss the sudden hidden entrance like I did before we pulled up the drive.

I lead up the stairs to the porch and rang the door bell. Little Alice answered, her hair was sticking everywhere, she had a small white dress on.

"Oh Edward! Come in." She smiled and threw the door open wider. "Mom, Daddy, Jasper, they are here." She sang then looked back to my parents. "I am Alice Cullen, and this is my husband Jasper." She smiled as he bounded next to her. They looked so young, the age I would have asked Bella to marry me. My heart throbbed in pain.

"Come into the living room please." She smiled and led the way, it was so open, and the walls where mostly windows, a grand piano sat in the corner, couches and rugs littered the floor in a beautiful kind of way. Esme entered the room next followed by Carlisle.

"Hello Jason, I am so happy to finally meet you brother after all these years!" He smiled, dad grinned back, grabbing his hand in a handshake that turned to a side hug.

"Brother I like that Carlisle, do you really think…"

"Yes, my father told me your first name, he never thought you're… our mother would give you the last name Cullen." Carlisle smiled.

"Are you hungry? We made breakfast." Esme smiled and lead them to the kitchen, huge and open, white marble counter and dark wood cabinets.

"You have a beautiful home." My mother breathed.

"Thanks you." Esme smiled. Dad helped him to some food and my mother a bit. I turned down food again, but took up the offer to go upstairs with Alice and Jasper. I followed them into their room, Jasper was on the computer and Alice was on her bed, she chatted away quietly with me about nothing really. I nodded and spoke at the right times but didn't really follow the conversation, I was off in 

my happy place, next to Bella, holding her tight so no one could take her ever again. Five words threw me from my happy place.

"So tell us about Bella." Alice chirped, earning a glare from Jasper, she stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh, well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What she looks like, age, what she is like, the usual." Alice smiled, smirking at Jasper.

"She is small, long brown hair with matching brown eyes, she is beautiful. She is just a bit younger than I am; she loves reading and is so stubborn and independent. Yet she let me in, she is a strong Christian, and she loves to read." I smiled, I had just hit the bare bit that was Bella, and they seemed satisfied.

"You love her don't you?" Jasper asked, I was surprised he asked this question.

"Yes, I do, with all my heart."

"Carlisle told us to stay out of it, but I think you should come to college with us, together we can find Bella." Alice smiled.

"What college, because I am already enrolled in Dartmouth."

"Splendid, great minds think alike, we go there too." Alice laughed.

"What a coincidence." I sighed.

"Don't worry, love is meant to be, it always finds a way." Alice smiled. Dad had to leave for the court house, I was glad to get away from Alice for a while. We could be great friends, but all her plans for me at college, Bella came all too soon. I promised to see her the next day and dad dropped me off at home, I walked inside and sat on the couch, I had nothing planned for today, maybe I would just go for a drive. I went out to the Volvo and streaked down the deserted streets.

**Another short chapter, I think from what I am planning now the next will be long, and I am trying to finish this story before school starts, one less story to ****worry about updating when I am going to be so busy. I'll be a junior in High School, and I am taking a lot of hard classes, so wish me luck with that, and not to mention the play's start first day of school. I think, if I keep going at this rate I should finish. REVIEW, thanks!**


	17. Surprise

**You guys are amazing! Eighteen Reviews blew my mind! I HAVE IT 100! And I am soooooo exited! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter, I am thinking it will be longer but I might want to stop it sooner, who know, I'll play it by year. Enjoy and please take the time to Review!**

Chapter Seventeen

_Two weeks later…_

Bella's POV

Blue hats suddenly clouded the sky, Kari and mine where a little late, but we planned it.

"We are finished!" She screamed, "Off to College!" Me and Kari thankfully where going to the same college. She told me after she found out, I still could remember…

_Phil marched from the room and I glanced out the window, Kari was staring straight at me, her jaw dropped, shock on her face. I went and opened the door._

"_Are you all right?" She whispered._

"_Fine, you can't tell anyone, you don't understand, but please don't tell anyone." I whispered._

"_We have too, he could kill you." She murmured._

"_No, but if I tell anyone then Renee gets killed. Promise me, it's our secrete." I pleaded, she nodded._

"_I promise."_

Our friendship had only grown from there, she tried to be around more, spare me from Phil, it worked, but she couldn't always be there.

"I am so happy they are letting us leave tomorrow, a whole summer on campus! Getting ready, having fun!" Kari danced around like a child, I grinned. We were going to have fun, or what little fun I could have.

* * *

_A day, plane ride and a few hours later…_

"Ok, our first step on campus." Kari laughed and jumped on the sidewalk, I clapped.

"We are in Building four, and we have a roommate, oh joy." I smiled; I wasn't good with people, other than Kari. She told me I had trust issues like I didn't know that.

"Does it say her name?" She asked.

"No it doesn't."

"Mhhhm… well let's go." She smiled, according to Kari and her research on campus almost all the kids came and partied on campus for the summer, so most of everyone would already be here. We finally found building four and dragged our bags up to level four.

"Here, room 126." I smiled and looked around, we were at the end of the hallway, only one room was near us and it was across the hall. They had already written on their door.

"Cullen's rock this campus." My heart flopped at Cullen, Edward Cullen, I shook it off there was plenty of people with the last name Cullen it was just a coincidence.

"Wow, Hey Izzi look." Kari stood looking in one of the closets, it was jammed packed with clothing, beautiful clothing that I not would be caught dead wearing, and ever shoe had a four inch heel.

"Great we have Miss Barbie for a roommate." Kari laughed her head off. We found the other closet; both of our things fit it just fine. I looked around. The room was a nice tan color, and three beds, twin, with nice white comforters. The 

carpet was shaggy and next to each bed was a desk, three in total. The room was big, bigger than I imagined.

"Let's go check out the campus." Kari called.

"Wait I want to make it official." I smiled and wrote on the door.

_Izzi Dwiler_

_Kari Miller_

"I like it!" She smiled, a soft voice cleared her throat but I didn't turn around. She took the pen and wrote on the door,

_Alice Cullen_

I walked away without looking at her, I didn't want another Cullen in my life, I wanted Edward. How many Cullen's where in this school anyways?

"Did you see her?' Kari asked.

"No I know what Barbie looks like."

"She was no Barbie, she was tiny and short, black hair that spike in every direction, she was beautiful.

"All Cullen's are." I said.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind lets go check this place out."

Edward's POV

I walked down the hall after Jasper, Alice left, mad about something. Jasper had written Cullen's rule this campus on the door. I looked across the hall where Alice's dorm was, two names had been added, Kari Miller and Izzi Dwiler. More fruit heads no doubt. I went in the room, just as Alice skipped from her room into ours.

"My roommates showed up, they have a horrible wardrobe." She laughed.

"Don't take there clothing yet." Jasper warned. "At least meet them."

"Fine." She muttered.

"Last year, she took her roommates clothing, threw it away and replaced it, her roommate was so angry, it was kind of funny though." Jasper snickered.

"She over reacted." Alice muttered.

"So see your roommates yet?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, one walked away before I got a good look though. Her friend was blond, blue eyes, pretty. The other had brown hair, to her waist, beautiful hair, I didn't get a closer look than that, but she is almost as small as me, but a few inches taller. Jasper nodded.

"They're going to have fun." I laughed; Alice stuck her tongue at me.

"Edward, kill you at football?" Jasper asked.

"Yea right." I said jumping up and grabbing a controller.

"Boys and their stupid games!" Alice sneered, skipping away. We had become close friends, the three of us. They loved my stories about Bella, I told them everything from the fall, to Julie, to the kidnap. It was getting easier to talk about her. I smashed Jasper and he threw down his controller in defeat.

"Told you!" I laughed.

"So what are you doing this year?" He asked.

"I mostly will focus on school work, but I doubt you and your pixie wife won't drag me off to do things." I smiled.

"True, but about Bella."

"I can't find her, I know that now." I sighed, I was defeated.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, I shrugged.

"I'm going for a walk." I smiled and stood, I saw Alice's new roommate go inside, before she shut the door I saw a hint of brown hair. I shook my head, my Bella had brown hair. I left the building and headed down a street, just wandering.

Kari's POV

Alice was still there when we got back.

"Hi! You must me Izzi and Kari." She smiled, Izzi didn't answer, I nodded.

"I'm Kari and this is Izzi." I smiled. Izzi stood and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

"Don't worry about her, she just needs time to warm up to you." I smiled.

"Hey Izzi I'm going to go see if there is any food around here." I yelled, she didn't answer, I nodded to Alice and left.

**(AN: I just decided this is going to be another short chapter!)**

A very handsome boy with bronze hair was sitting in the grass, he seemed to just have fallen there.

"Are you all right?" I asked, he looked up with green eyes, tears made them sparkle more.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled and stood.

"I'm Kari Miller." I smiled and extended his hand.

"Right, Alice's new roommate, watch out for your clothing." He smiled, I was confused, clothing.

"You know Alice?"

"She is my cousin, Edward Cullen and I'm a roommate with her husband Jasper Cullen." He said.

**(AN: Before anyone asks, since Alice and Jasper's relationship is so strange I thought it would be interesting Jasper took Alice's last name instead of Alice taking Jaspers when they were married.)**

"Would you like to walk with me?" I asked, "Trying to find somewhere to eat."

"Sure." He said and started walking next to me." We found a little diner and I ordered a ham sandwich to go.

"Nothing for your roommates?" He asked.

"Izzi never eats, and Alice didn't ask for anything." I smiled.

"Izzi doesn't eat?" He asked.

"She does, when she feels like it, which is when she is not too depressed." I shrugged, I was use to her and her strangemood swings.

"Why is she depressed?" He asked. I had always thought it was because of Phil but she was still this way even after we left.

"No one knows." I shrugged. He didn't talk again and I waved goodbye when he went into his room and me into mine. It was starting to get dark and Izzi was in her bed reading, Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess what I ran into the most handsome…" She interrupted me.

"Please Kari not right now, I just want quite." She pleaded.

"I thought you might want to meet him." I pushed.

"You know don't date and you know I don't talk to boys." She argued, I opened my mouth. "End of discussion!" I snapped it closed and climbed into bed. She put her book down and turned off her light, I followed. I had a feeling there was more going on than an abusive father, but I wasn't going to push it, she could tell me if she wanted.

Edward's POV

Alice was in Jasper's lap watching TV, our third roommate hadn't gotten here yet so they had pushed the beds together and Alice was temporarily sleeping in here. I didn't see a point in that.

"Hey where did you go?" Jasper asked,

"For a walk, met your room mate Kari." I said.

"Kari is nice bust Izzi is weird, more shy that weird, she won't talk to me." Alice grimaced, I couldn't imagine how frustrated Alice was, someone not talking to her.

We suddenly heard someone yell but couldn't make out what she said, we looked at each other and laughed.

"So I was thinking we could start asking around, maybe someone once knew Bella." Alice suggested.

"She wouldn't go by Bella."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Alice pouted.

"Yes, it is a good start." I smiled fakely, she smiled her eyes returning to the screen, Jasper still looked at me, I shrugged and he turned his eyes to the screen, just too late, the movie was over.

"I am going to grab something." She flashed a smile at Jasper; he nodded and went into the bathroom. I climbed onto my bed to wait for Jasper to come out; I ended up floating off to sleep.

Alice's POV

I tiptoed into the room, Kari was asleep, but Izzi was sitting cross legged on her bed, reading.

"What you reading?" I asked absently.

"Wuthering Heights." She answered, I looked up surprised, and her nose was still in the book.

"Is that a good one."

"It's a classic." She said and looked up in shock, realizing she was speaking to me.

"That's cool." She nodded.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked suddenly, I just wanted to know she seemed really turned off, I hadn't even touched her clothing… yet.

"Umm... No, you just remind me of someone." She said, her face blushing, I sensed a juicy story.

"Who?"

"Just a friend, I haven't seen in a long time." She said, "Good night." And rapidly rushed into the covers.

I sighed and started looking for my night gown.

"Where are you going?" She asked when I had located it and went to open the door.

"I am having a sleep over with my husband Jasper; he is in the room across the hall. She looked like I had slapped her in the face, tears sprung into her eyes, she nodded and turned her back to me. What did I say? I slowly left the room and went back into Boy Cullen room, from what the idiots called it. Edward was asleep but Jasper was lying on the bed, boxers on, shirtless. He was so handsome. I went and curled up against his chest, I fit in perfectly like a puzzle piece. Did Bella miss these little moment the most, someone to hold on to, protect her? I fell asleep dreaming of Izzi, except she was with Edward and looked like she was crying, with joy, Edward was looking at her like she was a ghost.

"Bella?" He whispered, she nodded her head, suddenly Kari was there.

"No, you are Izzi, not Bella, Izzi!" Kari screamed, Bella nodded.

"Yes, without you I am only Izzi." Then I woke up, Jasper was suddenly there, his arms around me.

"Another dream?" He whispered.

"Yes, but this one was so strange." I panted, my dreams always meant something, and maybe this meant Edward would find a new "Bella" in Izzi.

"It's alright, it wasn't scary was it?" He asked, remembering when I would wake up crying seeing murders before they happened, that was the scariest, I couldn't tell anyone, no one would believe me.

"No, no it wasn't…" I whispered.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"It's not important I don't think it even means anything." I smiled at him, I knew it meant something, but it was not a bad dream, considering my others… but for some reason it seemed just as important.

"Alright, go back to sleep honey." He whispered pulling me closer, I closed my eyes and begged not to dream of Bella again.

Bella's POV

I woke up not knowing where I was, I thought I was home, in forks, sleeping next to Edwards, I rolled over expecting to feel his warm body, next thing I knew I was falling and smacked into hard ground.

"Ouch." I moaned, and sat up; I was in my dorm room. Kari as still asleep and a knock penetrated the door. I stood and went over, opening the door. I couldn't believe who was standing in the door way.

**Perfect cliffhanger…. **

**There you go, half way through I decided it needed to be shorter… sorry, but look n the bright side I am putting up a chapter ever day! REVEIW**


	18. Party

**Here is another one, I put one up every night, hopefully I will finished before school, and I really want REVEIWS I know you can do it, please I like to know how I am doing, what could need improvement and what not. Thanks!**

Chapter Eighteen

Bella's POV

"Umm Kari, you need to wake up, like now!" I screamed, she jolted up.

"What?"

"Come look." I whispered my eyes still glued on the figure smirking. He sighed and walked over. She screamed when she saw him, and ran into the bathroom.

"Come on in Demarcus." I smiled..

"Hey Izzi how are you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing here?"

"I missed her you know, it was wrong for me to break up with her before college." He sighed, a stab in the heart. I nodded and Kari came out of the bathroom.

"I'll just give you some space." I smiled and ran out the door before she could say anything. I sighed, she was lucky, to have him. I walked along the road, just daydreaming. I was fingering my ring, remembering the bracelet I had gave him. My foot stepped over something and I lifted it. I small bracelet was sitting on the ground I bent over and picked it up. It looked just like the one I gave Edward; it wasn't as black, like it faded a bit. I fingered it as I whipped my head around looking for its owner. I tucked it safely in my pocket and continued walking when I saw Alice; I looked the other way and hoped she didn't see me, fat chance.

"Izzi! Hey, just who I wanted to see!" She smiled.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, I am taking you to a frat party tonight, and I have seen your closet there is nothing to wear, which means we get to go shopping." The car reminded me of 

Edwards though it wasn't at all similar. She drove way to fast too but not as be bad as Edward. We drove in silence; I preferred it that way other than mindless babbling. We pulled up to a huge building, and I swallowed, so many people. I climbed out mirroring Alice's movements.

"I was thinking a blue dress, maybe green." She smiled at me and pulled me along behind her. She was brilliant at weaving through people in big crowds.

"You need some socializing; no roommate of mine is going to be locked up in their room all year. Meet new people, date a few frat guys, be a teenager!" She smiled.

"I don't date, I don't even talk to girls let alone boys." I objected. She stopped.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Kari says it's because I have trust issues."

"Do you believe that?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't trust easily."

"Why is that?" Alice pried I hated priers.

"I have no idea." I lied and started walking; she caught up in a flash.

"People just don't have trust issues for no reason." She fought. "Bad breakup, abusive relationship?" She guessed, I shuddered at how close she had gotten, but it was no boyfriend that abused me.

"I just don't socialize well." I said coldly, trying to end the conversation.

"You know my husband's roommate has trust issues also, you two should meet." She smiled.

"No, I don't meet or talk to boys. I am invisible to them and I like it that way!" I hissed.

"Fine, you win." She sighed, "For now." She said below her breath. I rolled my eyes when suddenly my arm was ripped from my socket as Alice pulled me into 

some fancy store. She walked every inch with perfect preciseness, looked at everything if only for a moment. She pulled out a summer dress, dark blue and handed it to me, followed by a white lace dress, dark jeans and a white shirt, and a cute vest. I had to admit she had good taste.

"I thought I needed a dress." I teased.

"Yea but you are wearing your pajama's I thought you might want to change." She laughed, I looked down, I had sweat pants on and a regular t-shirt, Edwards that had lost his smell long ago.

"Oh, yea." I cringed. She pushed me into the dressing room, she didn't like the white dress, she smiled broadly at the white and nodded to the outfit.

"It will do for today." She smiled, "The dress is perfect for tonight." She smiled. We shopped for her the rest of the day, I wouldn't let her buy me a thing more, the three things she bought me leveled out almost three hundred dollars.

"So you like shopping don't you" She laughed as we drove away from the huge mall.

"No, but I do like the dress." I smiled, Alice wasn't bad and she definitely was no Barbie. We pulled up into the parking lot and walked towards our campus, there was a huge guy easily carrying a huge box in his left arm and on his right was the most perfect girl in the world, the kind that made every girl take a hit on her self-esteem.

"Wow, can you say diva?" Alice whistled.

We followed them up the stairs, staying quite though neither of them spoke, the girl was tall, perfect blond hair that draped in a perfect wave. Her body was perfect, every curve natural and perfect. She stopped at the room next to ours; no one had showed up for that room.

"This is mine." She smiled and opened it, "Set the box on the bed." She instructed her friend. He was huge, major weight lifter; he had a short cut hair and looked ready to do anything for her.

She stopped as he went in, turned to her door and wrote,

_Rosalie Hale_

On her door, a perfect name for a perfect person, as she closed the door, she looked at me and sized me up with her eyes.

"Ignore that slut." Alice said a little too loud, making her huff and slam the door. We giggled, or at least Alice did, but I did grin. I went inside my dorm, Kari was asleep again, and Demarcus was gone. I threw her slipper at her, she groaned but sat up.

"What Demarcus want?"

"To apologize."

"Did you accept?"

"Of course! After a few adjustments." She smiled.

"Kari!" I laughed.

"He is going here now." She smiled.

"No way! I screamed, she nodded. "Oh Kari he is so sweet." She smiled.

"I'm going back to sleep, for such a sweet boy he interrupted my beauty sleep." She complained and climbed into bed.

"Oh no you don't! You are coming with me and Izzi to a frat party." Alice smiled, pulling on Kari's arm.

"Izzi? A frat party? That's funny." She laughed

"It true!" Alice said. Kari looked at me and I shrugged.

"Against my will, I was also dragged shopping."

"You got her shopping too? I have tried that for almost two years!" Kari laughed, "You dear Alice are a miracle worker."

"Ha ha you are so funny!" I mocked, rolling my eyes. Alice threw Kari a white dress, we all changed; Alice put my hair up in a messy bun, hair falling in all the right places. Then she pulled out a bag, and out came three beautiful masks. A feather white one, covering just the eyes. Another the color of an emerald, jewels glittering on its surface and dramatically covering half her face. Then a deep blue, with black sequels outlining the mask, simple and beautiful.

"Alice when…?"

"When you were busy in the dressing rooms, the store next door, I had a feeling blue was what you were going to choose." She shrugged. I placed in over my head, Alice positing my hair so it covered the band. From my hair line, with bangs sweeping over the top, to just above my upper lip, Alice covered my lips in a bright red lipstick, I didn't look like me, I looked amazing, different and I liked it. I for once didn't feel afraid, I felt like everything was going to be ok.

"The power of dress up." Alice murmured and went into the bathroom, emerging looking radiant, her mask covered her forehead, both eyes and the left side of her face. She was breathtaking. Kari was a vision in white, her small mask was beautiful and matched her dress perfectly. Her blue eyes glittered with excitement.

"Well, let's go." Alice smiled and walked out the front door. Jasper was standing waiting for her, a boy was with him, he had a black tux and a phantom of the opera style mask. I looked away and tried to keep up with Alice. I heard Kari and the boy twittering away behind me. The party was held in the girls Frat building and we joined the crowd perfectly. I didn't feel odd, I liked the mask, it hide my fear. Alice and Jasper went off to dance, Kari found Demarcus and I found a corner to look out at the beautiful dresses and mask's.

Edwards POV

I was pulling on my jacket of my tux for the party when I noticed my bracelet was gone, I immediately started searching my room. No, it wasn't lost just missed 

placed, I didn't loss that, Bella gave it to me, it was my promise to Bella. I kept my promise and I couldn't believe I lost it.

"Edward lets go." Jasper smiled and I pulled my mask over my head, I would find it later. Alice stepped from the room first, looking wonderful, her mask fit her perfectly. Kari was next; she looked like a bride and flushed like one. I assumed it was Izzi who followed, taking one glance at me and hurrying away like a frightened mouse. I started talking to Kari, her boyfriend was in town, but I didn't catch anything else, there was something so familiar about the girl in blue.

"That's Izzi?" I asked.

Kari looked and smiled, "Yes and don't get your hopes up she does not date let alone talk to a boy." I smiled, sounded like my Bella. "She will just break your heart, like the boys back home." She laughed. I nodded and resumed talking to Kari. The party was huge and held in some big building. Kari left me when she spotted her boyfriend and Alice and Jasper were already on the dance floor. I looked around, felling completely out of place when I spotted her, Izzi. Intrigued by how familiar she seemed, I went to her.

"Izzi right? Alice's roommate?" I asked, she looked to me, her eyes widened under her mask. She nodded numbly.

"I'm…" She interrupted me.

"No! I don't want to know, I don't even talk to people like you." So hush, don't tell me, just go find some girl to dance with." She stuttered over her words.

"I have, would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance, at all, nothing, no." She murmured.

I nodded my head, she was crazy, I think she might be talking to herself. "Ok, no dancing… how about talking?"

"No, I don't talk, I mean to you, or like you."

"People like me, you mean boys?"

"Yes, no…" She slumped, I tried hard not to laugh, a girl hasn't made me laugh since Bella, it was scaring me.

"What if I'm not a guy, I'm a girl in disguise?"

"Then you a freak, and I still wouldn't talk."

I laughed this time, I could tell she was glaring at me, "Good thing I am a guy."

"Good, now as I said…"

"I know you don't talk to people like me, but you are so now that were going to hell might as well do it thoroughly." I smiled, she shook her head.

"No, I've been in hell long enough to know that…" She trailed off.

"That what?"

"It hurts, and it kills you, bit by bit." She whispered, I think she thought it was low enough for me not to hear.

"Why don't we go somewhere…"

"No! No, I have t go, away." She practically screamed and started towards the door.

"Izzi!" I called, surprised by her sudden outburst. She started running, I ran after her, something flew of her and hit my chest I stopped and looked down at her mask. I looked up and she was rounding a corner, I ran after her.

Bella's POV

He was bring things out of me I have kept hidden for years, he was making me say things, I hadn't talked to a boy other than adults, in two years. I was scared and I panicked so I ran, fast. My mask whipped off of me as I ran towards my dorm. I just had to get there before he caught me. I ran up the stairs fast, managed to 

unlock my door in a swift motion, hearing is pounding steps behind me. I whipped the door open and closed it fast, locking the bolt.

"Izzi, you dropped your mask." He huffed. I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry if… I just leave it by the door.' He sighed. Like I was stupid enough to fall for that trick. I changed out of the dress leaving it on the floor. I curled up in my sweat pants and tried t fall asleep, Edwards face was fresh in my mind; it was almost like I had just seen him, the clearest in years. I fell asleep memorizing that face.

**You don't understand how hard it is to keep them apart, this was the hardest, trying to come up with a way for them to talk but not know who they were talking to. I think I pulled it off. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!**


	19. Number

**Most of you as cowzgomoo have said want to get there "pitchforks out" and kill me for keeping them apart! Lol I am enjoying this, as an author I find it amusing to torture my characters, especially when I know how things will turn out. So, should they never meet? That sounds interesting or should thing finally be put back in balance? Tell me over a review after you have read this!**

Chapter Nineteen

Edward's POV

"Hey Edward get up." Alice whispered.

"What?" I moaned, she stayed out till four in the morning, what was she doing awake?

"I want you to get up! Jaspers birthday is tomorrow and we have to plan a surprise party." She laughed.

"Great, Jazz will love that." I murmured, "wake me up in an hour."

"No, you are getting up right now!" She said, tugging at my arms.

"For someone so small you are a huge pain." I murmured.

"It's a gift, now get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." I sighed and sat up in my bed.

"We have to go get decorations and the closest party store is a half hour away." She cried and jumped up, tugging me behind her. I managed to pull on some jeans and the shirt Alice threw at me. Then I was out the door.

"Izzi!" Alice called.

"What?" I heard her yell from the room.

"Come out here, your mystery man from last night is outside." Alice teased.

"No way!" She screamed and I heard pounding feet and a slamming door.

"She ran into the bathroom didn't she?" I asked.

"Yep." She sighed.

"Scared little thing isn't she?" I asked.

"She doesn't trust well, says she never has, I think there is something behind it. She doesn't like the pushing." Alice muttered.

"Leave her be, maybe she will come to you when you are ready." I sighed.

Bella's POV

"Izzi!" Alice called.

"What?"Yelled as I sat cross legged on my bed, a book propped in my lap.

"Come out here, your mystery man from last night is outside." Alice teased.

"No way!" I screamed remembering my masked mystery boy, not wanting to know who he was, I jumped up quickly, grabbing my I-pod and into the bathroom slamming the door.

"She ran into the bathroom didn't she?" I heard the masked boy ask.

"Yep." Alice sighed, I knew they were saying more I just couldn't make it out, it got quit and I put the ear phones in my ears, finding a perfect song.

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  


Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

I decided it was safe, I went back to my bed; I was reading Jane Eyre for the millionth time.

The door opened and a froze, relaxing when Kari was the one to come through.

"Hey." I smiled putting my book aside.

"Alright who is he?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I saw you talking to a boy last night. Who is he, what's his name, when are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know, I told him I didn't want to hear his name, I will never see him again, and I said no more than like three words to him." I stated, grabbing a note book.

"Fine, want to go out?" She asked.

"Are you asking me on a date? Demarcus will be very angry." I teased.

"Out of this room, like go eat or shop."

"I shopped enough yesterday for the rest of my life, and I am fine I think I will go down the library." I smiled, she shrugged and left, I grabbed a pen.

_I don't need a boy, a man, a guy_

_I don't need him to protect me_

_I don't need him to hold me_

_I don't need him_ _to care for me_

_I don't need a guy for anything, I am strong enough_

_I am strong enough to ignore displeasure_

_I am smart enough to make a future_

_I don't need a lot of friends; I don't need a guy at all_

_I don't need him_

_But that doesn't mean I don't want him_

I looked down at my makeshift poem, it didn't rhythm but I didn't care I liked it. I folded it up and place it in my book, a great bookmark.

Kari's POV

She never wanted to do anything but sit and read, yet Alice had gotten her out, I just had to find out how. I was going to lunch; Demarcus had to go somewhere so I was on my own. I noticed Edward on the bench and went to him.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hello Kari." He smiled, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to get lunch interested?" I asked hopefully in no mood to be by myself with my thoughts.

"Sure." He smiled and stood.

"What where you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking…"

"About?"

"A girl, and what she would think…" He trailed off.

"Of what?"

"Of Izzi." He finished.

"Why does it matter what she thinks?" I asked confused.

"She was my first love, taken from me brutally."He whimpered, his girlfriend was killed! No wonder he was to quite and unable to move on.

"I see, you like Izzi?" I asked.

"I don't know… she ran away before I really got to speak with her." He sighed; he was going through an internal battle I could tell.

"That's Izzi, or Cinderella if you want, dropping her mask and all." I laughed, trying to cheer him up. He chuckled,

"True, I hope she will talk to me."

"Don't count on it; Izzi is the most stubborn person in the world!" I pouted.

"You haven't met my Bella, she is stubborn!" he muttered.

"Bella? Who is Bella?" I asked, halting midstep.

"An old friend." He smiled and kept walking, old friend my butt, he said MY Bella, but as always I wasn't going to push it.

Alice's POV

I was roaming the hallways when I came up with the most brilliant plan; I snatched up my cell phone and called our dorm room number.

"Hello?" Izzi spoke.

"Hey it's Alice, what's your cell phone number?"

"I don't have a cell phone." She replied.

Mhhmm… more shopping! "Oh ok, be home soon."

"Yea ok..." She said hanging up, she was reading, like always.

"I think we have everything." I muttered to myself, Edward had left hour's ago, jazz picked him up from the arcade across the street, and was probley sitting on some park bench campus. I paid for the decorations and started to my car, I had one more place to stop, I zoomed down the street and smiled when I spotted it. I parked and rushed in.

"Hi welcome to AT&T how can we help you?" The boy asked.

"I need a good phone, one that will last, if you drop it or what not." I said thinking how Bella was such a klutz.

"I think this one will do nicely." The boy smiled and handed me a sidekick slide, purple and black.

"Perfect." I grinned, setting up an account, unlimited text, web access the works.

"Thanks." I called and ran out the door.

Bella's POV

"Izzi!" someone yelled and threw open the door.

"Hey Alice."

"I got you a present." She smiled.

"Really? Another dress?"

"No. you won't always be in the dorm, at least I hope you won't so here." She said in a sig song voice and tossed me a sidekick cell phone. I gapped at it, I was never aloud cell phones I might call someone.

"Alice I can't accept this."

"Of course you can, and you will!" She smiled, bouncing out of the room.

Edward's POV

Alice bounded in, looking happy with herself which only meant, she had a plan.

"What did you do?"

"Saved your butt!" She laughed and handed me a paper.

"Here is her number, don't tell her who you are, no names, just say you got this number from a friend, talk to her, befriend her and get her out of that dorm!" She babbled and smiled, winking at me then she was gone. I looked down at the number.

6578934456

I put it on my phone under Cinderella, and sent the first text.

_**Hey, who's phone is this?**_

_**Why do you want to know? **_Ouch harsh, this was going to be interesting

_**So I know who I am talking to**_

_**Who do you think it is?**_

_**The girl that ran off with the phantom of the opera mask guy?**_

_**How did you know? **_

_**Bc I know everyone else's number, and because everyone was wondering who the vision in blue was.**_

_**Hot shot aren't you?**_I winched at that

_**No**_

_**I don't talk to boys**_

_**Who said I was a boy? **_I teased

_**Let me rephrase that, I don't talk to strangers**_

_**We aren't strangers anymore**_

_**Goodbye!**_

_**Goodnight Cinderella. **_I sent, laughing to myself, Cinderella, by texting secrete.

Bella's POV

I was playing with my new treasure when it buzzed I dropped in on my bed and stared.

"New Message" A woman said.

"My phone just spoke to me… and now I am talking to myself." I shook my head and picked up the phone going to messages. I hit INBOX,

_**Hey, whose phone is this? **_It read, I didn't have the phone more than a minute before someone got my number.

_**Why do you want to know?**_

_**So I know who I am talking to **_Maybe I don't want you to know who I am, who was this anyways?

_**Who do you think it is?**_

_**The girl that ran off with the phantom of the opera mask guy?**_ Wow, now it was creepy, how'd he know that?

_**How did you know?**_

_**Bc I know everyone else's number, and everyone is wondering who the vision in blue was.**_

_**Hot shot aren't you? **_Another I think I know everything and I am so cool, I breathed, Edward wasn't like that, not at all.

_**No**_

_**I don't talk to boys**_

_**Who said I was a boy?**_ Ha the way you speak answers that!

_**Let me rephrase that, I don't talk to strangers**_

_**We aren't strangers anymore**_

_**Goodbye!**_

_**Goodnight Cinderella, **_Great he was going to call me Cinderella until he learn who I am, I knew it was a guy though, no girl would bother with me. I looked out the window and saw a flash of bronze hair wheel around the corner, so many things was making me remember him so well, I remember when I use to see his hair color everywhere, when I broke down on the sight of green eyes. If I belonged with him like god told me why weren't we together? God… I had been so wrapped up the past two years in staying away from Phil, and doing my best I had wandered away from him, I hadn't prayed in years… what happened to me?

"God, hear my prayer, I have been lost from you for so long, I am sorry, I should have never doubted for a moment you would be there, you would deliver me from my home of hell. Thank you, for bringing me here, for Kari, bless her for her kindness, and of course my new friend Alice and please let Edward me safe and 

happy. Let us someday meet again, please let us meet again… Amen." I whispered. I picked up my phone, Phil would never know, unless he called and told Phil, I couldn't tell him. I had to let him think I wanted to go, for now. I dropped the phone, pushing away what I would have said to Charlie.

"Hey Izzi." Kari smiled as she came in.

"Where have you been?"

"Walking with that cute guy I was trying tell you about, his…"

"NO! I don't want to know his name, you have fun with him, I want nothing to do with that."

"It's just a name." She whispered.

"I don't care, a name means a lot." I said, a name means you are acquaintance, which leads to friends which means talking.

"Fine, be stubborn! I don't care anymore, I thought maybe you would tell me someday, why you are so strange, what happened to you." Kari screamed.

"You know, Phil…" I whispered.

"Yes I know that, but I also know that you would be getting better away from him, but you are worse than ever!"

"Someday maybe when everything is fixed, in balance." I mumbled.

"I don't want to know anymore, I don't care." She said, thrashing around, pulling on one of Demarcus shirts, I was already wearing Edwards, her words stung but I couldn't blame her.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night." She snapped, I decided she was only tired after all, she barley slept in the past two days. Oh Edward where are you?

**Oh Bella, he is right across the hall! Lol sorry little evilness there, well another chapter kept apart, but things are heating up and I have no idea how long I can keep them apart!**

**I'd like to address a few things **

**ONE: I HAVE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING, SAVE ME THE REVEIWS ABOUT THAT!**

**TWO: ANSWERING THIS QUESTION BEFORE HAND, SHE WONT CALL EDWARD BECAUSE SHE NEVER KNEW HIS NUMBER, I STATED THAT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SHE WAS TAKEN**

**THREE: YES I AM KEEPING THEM APART AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, ANY IDEAS THANKS, OH AND I NEED A BETA!**

Thanks and review!


	20. Different ending for TEXT

**In case you didn't get the AN: I changed the ending Crazymama gave me the most brilliant idea, so I am making this last longer, so ignore the ending to last chapter and read this!**

**Some of you have idea's but won't tell me because you want e&b together, meanie's! lol ok, here is another one, I haven't decided if they will meet or not, maybe they will, who knows but I do know how, when , where and what they're going to say/ do when they meet. So bear with me through the agonizing separation it will get good… trust me!**

Chapter Twenty

I loud, "New Message" jolted me out of my serene sleep; I grabbed my phone and looked who it was. Mystery, it was that weird guy again, but there was something so familiar about the way he spoke.

"_**Good morning sunshine!" **_It read and I groaned.

"_**I am not sunshine this morning, now let me go back to sleep!"**_

"_**Nope! It's**__**time to wake up and go to breakfast, get out of that dorm!"**_ I read creepy; he knows I stay in my dorm almost all hours.

"_**Who are you and when I say who; I mean have I meet you before?"**_

"_**Yes, you have."**_

"_**When?"**_ I was getting curious; I wanted to know what I was up against

"_**Just call me Phantom of the Opera guy!"**_

"_**Your Jasper's roommate!" **_

"_**Bingo, we have a winner."**_

"_**I don't want your name, so don't tell me."**_

__

"_**Fine I won't, so in order to be fair I will pretend not to know yours, Cinderella."**_

"_**That's my new name?"**_ it was almost Bella at the end, I missed being called Bella.

"_**Yea now what's mine? Something cool like mystery man, or Phantom?"**_ I thought about it for a moment, I had no idea what to call him.

"_**Cool, now really Kari is down at the coffee shop having breakfast, go with her, have a life!"**_

"_**Maybe I will, maybe I won't."**_

"_**Alice is here and she has a key to your room, go or I'm coming over!"**_ I panicked and jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and making a loud show of it so he knew I was going.

Edward's POV

"_**I'm leaving!"**_

"_**Good, have fun!"**_

"_**Yea sure…"**_

"_**Text me when you get back!"**_

"_**Right." **_I laughed, she had jumped up when she gotten my text message and I could hear her running around, the door slam, and pounding footsteps down the hall.

"Well that worked Alice!" I smiled at her; she was sitting against the head board, a sleeping Jasper in her lap.

"I know! I am such a good match maker!" she said softly, "Now take Jazz and entertain him until I call then head back for the dorm lobby ok?"

"Yes, I know the drill." I smiled, she was at least being good about this, she wasn't inviting a hundred people but just his close friends, a strange thing for her. Suddenly the door bashed open

"You will regret this Emmett!" A horrified shriek yelled. Jasper jumped up, fully awake now and we both just stared.

"Oh, umm… hi, I'm Emmett and I'm roommates with Jasper and Edward?" He read off a paper.

"That's us." I spoke first.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could just stayhere tonight, I will be with my girlfriend the rest of the time." He smiled and pointed with his thumb behind him.

"Rosalie Hale is you're girlfriend?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, she is really sweet, underneath, deep down, you just have to dig for it." He laughed.

"Sure bomb with us." I smiled.

"Alice dear, up we go." Jasper said and pulled Alice off the bed, and placed her on mine. He took apart the queen bed, transforming the back to two twins.

"Smart idea, I will have to try that with Rose." Emmett smiled. Throwing his stuff on the bed.

"Well I am out of here; I have to go run some errands." She hinted at me, like I didn't know what to do. She left; I sighed and turned to Jasper.

"Hey no girl's today, total boy's day. Let's go do something."

"What?" Jasper asked, interested.

"Laser Tag!" I smiled, he laughed.

"I'm in!"

"Hey Emmett you in for a boys day?"

"Sure."

"Let's go!" I said standing up.

Kari's POV

I was sitting at a table in the Coffee Bar, snaking on some kind of bread when Izzi came in, spotted me and rushed over.

"What's wrong you look like someone tried to kill you."

"Nothing just came to have some breakfast." She smile and a waitress came over. "I will have one French Vanilla Latte and a lemon loaf." She said quickly and turned to me. Something was going on.

"So Alice got me a phone." She smiled.

"Really no way!" I laughed, she handed it to me and I added my number.

"Yea, but some guy… Jasper's roommate got it and now is texting me like crazy." She sighed; I went through her texts, reading her messages.

"He is so funny. I cant believe you don't want to know his name." I sighed, if I found a dreamy boy, who kept texting me I'd want to meet him, but I had Demarcus.

"Yea, well we aren't all the same, I am waiting for someone to find me." She sighed.

"Maybe he is the one to find you." I smiled, playing along like I knew what the heck she was talking about.

"No, I've meet him before, I just have to find him again." She said looking down at the coffee that was set in front of her. I just nodded; sometimes I think she was going crazy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, never mind." I sighed, she came so close to talking, so I did the unthinkable.

"No, tell me, I'm tired of thinking you will come around." She sighed and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"It's a long story."

"I love long story's."

"You have to promise like you did with the Phil incident." I nodded.

"Well, it started when I ran into him. He and I were best friends but as we grew older we grew apart. We started hating each other, I went to every means to avoid him, but one day we bumped into each other in the hallway, I was doomed to love him from there…" She continued on with her story, ending in her horrifying kidnap by her parents. I cried, so much for a girl to go through, no wonder he was so quick to stay away from boys and to not trust.

"That's terrible, I am so sorry."

"That's life." She sighed, her eyes down, now brimming in tears.

"That's not normal life." I whispered.

"It is for me."

"What was his name?"

"I'm not sure if I am ready for anyone to know his name…" She said.

"You and your problems with names!" I said, but didn't push it she had let go so much.

"Let's head back to the dorm ok?" I asked, helping her up and throwing the money on the table.

**So I know this is way different but I don't want them togethour… yet, I think I need to make a few adjustment! wink wink**


	21. Independent

**Well here we go, trying crazymama's idea, I like it!**

Chapter twenty one

Kari had left the dorm a few moments ago, I felt better when I told her and glad she promised to stay quit, I didn't want the whole world thinking how sad for Izzi. I had to think of something, I had to find a way to contact Edward without Phil finding out. If I called his home number they would tell Charlie who might call Renee and Phil would find out and that was to big a chance, Renee's life was at stake.

"New message."

I sighed something new from mystery.

"_**So since you won't meet me in person I will just have to deal with our friendship through texts."**_

"_**Who said we were friends?"**_

"_**I did."**_ Arg! He was so full f himself.

"_**Are you going to Jasper's surprise party?"**_

"_**Yes, yo**_**u?"**

"**Maybe, if I can find a way not to meet you."**

"**Thanks!"**

"**Np."**

"**What if we have the same class?"**

"**Then we stay clear away from each other." **

"**Boring, take a chance sweetheart!" **Sweetheart, no one had called me that except Edward.

"_**What are you doing right now?"**_

"_**Keeping Jasper busy while Alice sets up for is big bash."**_

"_**I figured it out!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You have no idea what I look like, and have no idea what you look like, so don't go looking for me and we won't find each other, since I don't talk to guys anyways."**_

"_**Fabulous idea, one problem…"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Who says I won't go looking for you?"**_

"_**Bc then I will stay here, if I think you would, so don't."**_

"_**Fine, but someday we will, make no mistake of that!"**_

"_**Sure we will… sure" **_The day pigs fly! I laughed, and stood, I was going to get ready for a party. I went Alice's closet knowing I wasn't going to find anything in mine, I picked out skinny jeans, a white blouse with a black vest over it. Gray heels to go with it, I sighed looking in the mirror, I looked… alright. I raced to the mirror, covering my face in makeup, blush and finishing with white eye shadow. I heard the door open and Kari was home, she smile at me as she changed and came in to do her makeup.

"You look hot." She laughed. I blushed,

"Thanks!" For some reason I was ready for tonight, no since of dread knowing Edward would not be there, or Phil to hurt me. I was me, and that's all I needed right then.

"Ready?"

"Seize the moment." I laughed and linked arms with her. "If you see Jasper's roommate tell me, I have no interest in seeing him, and don't let him see me, we made a deal." I explained, she looked at me,

"More texting?"

"Yes."

"You are going to fall in love with him." She teased.

"That's what I am afraid of." I whispered, she didn't hear me, good! "Deal?" I asked louder.

"Yea deal, but you can't avoid him forever."

"Yea I know, but I will avoid him long enough." She huffed as we entered the room, it was already packed with people, but tonight I was going to have fun!

Line

Bella's POV

I woke up and almost started crying, I promised I wouldn't drink, but Alice pushed one after another and you can't say no to her. My head was pounding and I didn't remember the anything past drink three.

"Morning Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Stop yelling." I mumbled, twisting tight in my blankets.

"You really didn't drink much, I stopped you at four." She whined.

"Great…" I muttered.

"You meet a lot of boys, actually talked to them, one of which was much drunker than you and your mystery man." I jumped up.

"What?" I screamed.

"Yea, you guys were like best friends, to bad neither one of you will ever remember." She laughed, she was dressed and leaving.

"Don't spend all day in bed, ok?"

"Yea sure, just stop yelling." I begged, she laughed and slammed the door. Kari didn't come home last night, I am sure she called Demarcus.

"New message." A voice screamed arg…

"_**Does you head hurt as much as mine?"**_

"_**Yes, though I heard you drank way more than me." **_

"_**I didn't want to bother with running into you so I figured that way I wouldn't remember." **_

"_**Alice said we were like best friends."**_

"_**Yes, Jasper said that."**_

"_**Alcohol works miracles."**_

"_**Or maybe we could be friends if you let me near you."**_

"_**No, and if you keep pushing it I will stop texting you."**_ I sighed, I had no idea why I was talking to him but I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop, he was just so mysterious.

Edward's POV

"_**Fine, I don't want you to stop talking to me."**_ Such a stubborn girl, I said bye for now, though my head was pounding I was meeting up with Kari. I climbed out of bed and managed to pull on a shirt and stumble out of my dorm. I heard a smack on the ground in the girl's room and snorted, someone just fell out of bed. Usually I would rush in to help but Izzi would probley shoot me. I meet Kari on a park bench.

"Morning!" She smiled brightly I had a feeling she didn't drink much last night.

"What happened last night?"

"Well you drank, a lot then you found Izzi and you guys were like glue on paper, and when these guys tried to hit on her and pull her away to dance you punched 

them in the face." She laughed, that explained why my knuckles were cracked open and throbbing.

"I wish she would let me see her."

"She isn't ready yet."

"Ready for what, why isn't she ready?"

"She went through some bad times." Kari said, looking away.

"What? You can tell me I won't tell anyone."

"She has trust issue's with men." She sighed, "I shouldn't say anymore."

"Please do I need to know."

"She had an… abusive father." She stated quickly, that would explain so much! She continued, "She was hurt, her parents didn't let her walk because they were afraid she would run, but when college came around they started allowing it. Her father was using a bigger threat, to keep her in line." She shook her head, she felt like she was betraying Izzi by telling me.

"Thank you, I needed to know, I need to know how to help her."

"She is beyond fixing." Kari shook her head, "No one can help her but herself."

"Maybe then she needs someone to show her how."

"And you are the one to do that?"

"Yes, I think I can help her." I said, I felt this compelling need to help a girl I had never meet before face to face except with mask's covering us. I wanted her to be better; most of all I wanted her to trust me.

"Good luck." She laughed.

"Thanks." I watched as a car pulled up swiftly and Kari climbed in, giving her boyfriend a quick peck. My heart throbbed for Bella, I just wanted to hold her again and tell her I loved her. I stood and headed back for the dorm.

"Ding!" My phone beeped and I pulled it out, it was Izzi, this was the first time she texted me first.

"_**Hey, I was bored and I couldn't get back to sleep what are you doing?"**_

"_**Just finished hanging with Kari."**_

"_**Why were you with her?"**_

"_**She was telling me about last night."**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**I seemed to have gotten overprotective, hit a few guys for trying to take you away…"**_

"_**Nice… thanks."**_

"_**No problem."**_

"_**Anything…"**_

"_**No we just had fun all night."**_

"_**fun…"**_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**So what are you doing now?"**_

"_**Heading back to the dorm so don't be standing in the hallway."**_

"_**ha ha, im in the bath tub anyways, the warm water helps my head."**_

"_**Great mine is still pounding."**_

"_**You should take a bath."**_

"_**Right because so many men take baths."**_

"_**lol"**_

"_**But my bed sounds nice."**_

"_**Goodnight."**_

"_**night."**_ I made it to my bed and flopped down, asleep in moments.

Bella's POV

The warm water splashed around me as a submerged myself; it really did make my head feel better. I stayed in until my toes and fingers turned pruney. I climbed out and dried myself with a fluffy towel, and changing into my favorite sweats. I had to think, so much was going on, and I needed to figure it out. I didn't feel the emptiness anymore I think I was finally moving on, I knew now that Edward and I would never find each other, though it still hurt I had the strength now to help myself. I was strong, I didn't need a guy but that didn't mean I didn't want one, and me being this hermit was stopping me from growing and becoming this strong young and independent woman I knew I was. There were still things in the way, but I think I could find ways around it. My dorm room phone rang,

"Hello"

"Izzi Dwiler?"

"Yes this is she." Who was this?

"This is Chief of Police in Orlando, Florida and you mother was in a car crash and we are unable to get a hold of her husband. You were the only other person to contact, is it correct you are her daughter?" I was shocked, my mother in a car crash, she was so careful

"Yes, i am her daughter. Is she ok?"

"We would like you to come to town."

"Is my mother all right?" I practically screamed.

"I'm very sorry but I would like to do this in person ma'am." The officer said sadly.

"Tell me now!"

"I'm so sorry young lady but she didn't make it she died on the way to the hospital." The voice got softer as the phone dropped from my hand and hit the floor with a bang, breaking it in half. I stood there stunned, my mother was dead, I hated my mother, I had planned on killing her myself sometimes but now I knew I couldn't hate her. It wasn't her idea to take me away, it was Phil and he would have killed her if she hadn't played along, I loved my mother and now she was dead and I could never tell her that I loved her and that she was still my mother. My world started to go black, the pain in my head was back, I let out a scream as I fell to the ground.

_My mother was dead…_

**Didn't see that coming did you? Well I did, lol of course I did, anyways please review, I did what Stephanie Meyer wouldn't do, kill Bella's mommy! There done! Lol REVIEW!! Thanks!**


	22. Renee

**Brace yourselves!**

Chapter twenty two

Edward's POV

I heard a scream from the girl's room and I ran out and skidded to a stop outside the door. If I went in what would happen? If I didn't what could happen? I threw the door open and took in the scene. I small girl was on the floor, her brown hair covering her face, the phone was broken next to her.

"Izzi? Are you alright?" I asked. No answer…

"If you don't answer me I will have to come over there and get you." I threatened nothing. I scoped her up, she was so small, and did she even eat? Her hair falling away from her face when I froze, that face different but yet so familiar… the face of Bella Swan.

**I'm so sorry, but I had to it was just the most perfect spot to stop this, the greatest cliffhanger! **

**Dont worry i will have another update tomorrow!**


	23. Togethour!

**I know I am terrible for pulling that last chapter on you… I hope this helps!**

Chapter Twenty Three

Edward's POV

My Bella was in my arms, this Izzi character I had been flirting with it was Bella the whole time only feet away. I stared at her, she was more beautiful than I remembered her and she looked so much older, then I remembered the conversation with Kari,

"She has an… abusive father." She had said, Bella was abused but to what extent? I carried her to the bathroom she seemed to have just fainted and this was the second time finding her fallen on the ground. I sprinkled cold water on her face. Suddenly Bella was ripped from my arms, Kari had her.

"She wouldn't want to wake up to you." She said and carried her to her bed. Alice was there.

"Out Edward, it for the best."

"No Alice listen, she would want to see me she…"

"No!" The pixie screamed, "No matter how much I think she is crazy I respect her wish's now out!"

"Alice she is…"

She picked up a baseball bat and looked at me, her eyes narrowed… so much evil in such a little girl, "Out… now." I backed up.

"Alice please listen…" Then the door was slammed in my face, Bella was here and I would just text her… that was it text her explain everything and then we will be together again. Yes that was good, it would work. I went back to my room and paced, back and forth, back and forth.

Bella's POV

"Izzi, wake up!" A voice called me from my painless sleep, I jolted up.

"Good you are fine." She breathed.

"No I'm not." I said with a grimace and jumped up running to my closet. I pulled out a simple suitcase.

"What are you doing, what happened to the phone?" Kari asked, worry in her face.

"I just got a call, it's my mom." I said quickly throwing things in my suit case, Alice had started helping I had a feeling she knew I needed to go and quickly.

"What happened?"

"She died ok, my mother died in a car crash and I have to go now!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'll drive." Alice said grabbing my suitcase and pulling me out of the room.

Kari's POV

I stood there in silence when they ran out of the room, I should have gone, comforted her but I was frozen solid. I slammed the door, moving again, the opened it to see Edward stepping from his room.

"Is she ok?" He whispered.

"No!" I screamed, I was losing my best friend, what if Phil didn't let her come back? "No she is leaving, headed to the airport."

"What when? Where?" I shrugged I had no idea where Izzi thought she was going. Edward started running and he was fast. I went back into my room, laid on the bed and cried, she would be back… right?

Alice's POV

I knew it! The dream so vivid so real, like the one's before.

_It was dark and I was driving, almost home running through my head, fear for someone's anger. Suddenly blinding headlights were coming right at me, I _

_swerved but I didn't have time, the car smashed into me, a truck into my small Civic. Then I was standing there looking at the wreck, the man from the truck pulled out a bloody limp body. Phone's got yanked out, buttons echoed in my mind._

_911…911…911…911… over and over, voices as I just stood there staring at the woman as her breath grew feeble, small, then nothing. Death hung in the air, the smell, the blood, the sadness… _

"_No!" I screamed when Jasper's warm arms were suddenly around me._

"_Shh… it's alright." He whispered, but it wasn't another person was going to die and I could do nothing about it._

"_Another one…" I choked out._

"_Another person dying?"_

"_Yes, a car crash, a woman… she looked familiar, she had the same features as…"_

"_Who?" He asked._

"_I can pin point it." I said tiredly, I leaned against her body, my breath returning to normal._

"_I wish I could help them." I whimpered pitifully._

"_Maybe someday we could find a way for you to help them." He whispered, I kissed his arm._

"_Thank you, you are so helpful, so caring and understanding. I never thought you would believe me."_

"_Anything that frightens and makes you as angry and helpless as you get couldn't be fake, and I would belief anything, if you said pigs fly, I'd believe you." He whispered. I kissed his hard lips._

"_Mhhm… I love you." I whispered._

"_I love you too, and we will find a way." He smiled._

"_I know, I believe you." I whispered, burying my head in his chest, his arm rubbing my back soothingly._

I should have known, I could have stopped this! Told Izzi about it all, saved her all this pain.

"Do you want me to come with you on the plane?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Do you have enough money or do you need me to pay for it?" she nodded, her eyes on the road, brimming with tears. I felt horrible, I don't know what I would do if I lost my mother.

"So you need me to pay for it?" she nodded again, no arguments, she didn't have the strength or the words to try to stop me. We pulled up to the airport and went straight to the counter, she told the lady the place and airport and bought the tickets in a rush, throwing her suitcase on the scale and rushing of towards security.

Edward's POV

It didn't take me long to get to the airport and I skidding into the building, spotting Alice I ran up and looked where she was, heading throw the door.

"Bella!" I screamed, she turned around and looked at me, frozen. She looked like she saw a ghost. The crew man was trying to pull her through.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"Back!" Was all I heard as she was pushed through the door.

"Back?" Back to what? To Florida? I had no idea how to find her in Florida! I turned to Alice,

"Thanks, if you would have just listened to me I would not have missed Bella again!"

"That was Bella, the Bella?"

"Yes, and now I don't know where to find her." I whispered and went toward the car. What was I going to do, did back really mean Florida and where in Florida?

"Edward!" Alice called and I turned sadly. "I am so sorry, i…"

"You didn't know it was her, I know, it's not your fault." I sighed and climbed in my car hitting the gas.

Bella's POV

I ran through buying the tickets and going through security, I was about to walk into the plane hallway when a voice, one word shattered through the air,

"Bella!" I whipped round and next to Alice was Edward Cullen, my Edward. I stared for a moment, everything frozen around us, I had found him.

"Where are you going?" He yelled, fight in his voice, he didn't want to lose me again.

"Back…" I cold hand shoved me through the door before I could finish, "to forks…" I sighed; I could only hope he heard me. I climbed into the plane and headed to my prison, Orlando. Phil must be away on some trip if they had called me about Renee. I had to get Renee and me out of Florida and back to Forks, back to Charlie and if Edward heard me, him.

* * *

The plane ride was rough, I couldn't believe that I had missed Edward; I couldn't believe my mom was dead. The plan landed softly and I made my way to the car rentals and got something small ad fast that I didn't know the name of. I went to Florida's Natural Beach Hospital.

"Izzi Dwiler, my mother…"

"Yes we have been expecting you." The woman at the front desk smiled politely. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you"

"She is in out body room. We've cleaned her up, would you like to see her?" She asked, I was repulsed by the thought of seeing my mother in a body bag and I shook my head no.

"I'd like to fly her somewhere." I smiled, pulling out my credit card Renee had given me for emergencies, an account Phil didn't know about.

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington."

* * *

Bella's POV

I was on yet another plane, this one smaller and in the luggage compartment was the body of my mother, tears welled in my eyes. It had taken me two hours to get a plan to fly us back to Forks and five hours waiting for the plane. I was headed home, back to the beginning of everything. Exhausted I slowly fell asleep; Edwards face fresh in my mind for the first time in a very long time.

Edward's POV

I had arrived home an hour later because on traffic and had been sitting an pacing for a few hours, trying to figure something out, how to find Bella. What had she meant by going back? I didn't know what city she was living. I thought about where she live and when she came here thinking of anything that might lead me to where… that was it! Kari, she must have come from the same town or at least know where she lived. I threw open my door and her's, she was on her bed, wide eyed with fright from my sudden entrance.

"Where did you come from? What city in Florida?" I babbled knowing I made little sense and not caring what my English sounded like.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I have to find Bella… I mean Izzi."

"She wouldn't want you following her." Kari said stubbornly.

"I found her at the airport, she said she was going back, where and why? I have to follow!" I said, feeling my jaw muscles clench. She thought for a moment,

"Orlando Florida, 1634 laneveiw, 46083" she smiled, she wanted me to follow Bella. I wrote down the address and ran out the door and smack into Alice.

"I know what airport she went to1" Alice chirped happily.

"Yea, Orlando, I also have her address." I ginned.

"Oh." She pouted and I laughed, kissed her cheek and ran to my car. I had to get a ticket, already three hours had gone by, and she would have arrived an hour and a half ago.

Bella's POV

I was heading home; I rented a car and checked Renee at the funeral home, which sounded awfully strange. I pulled into my driveway and stared at my house, I had missed it so much. So many things rushed back to me, the good times, the bad, everything. I looked at my tower and smiled. I went to the red door, paint flanking off in little pieces littering the ground. I ran the door bell and listened as feet shuffled and a click sounded as the door opened and Charlie came into view. He looked the same but less hair and a few more wrinkles.

"Hey dad!" I smiled, he stood for a moment taking me in and then smiled.

"Hey Bell's, what brings you back to old Forks?" He asked.

"Three reasons. Can I come think I think you should sit down." He nodded and led the way through the house which looked exactly the same, we sat on the couch and I took a deep breath.

"so what is going on?" He asked, his smile is gone.

"I'm guessing Edward came back and told you Renee and Phil kidnapped me." I asked.

"Yes, but Renee called and told me you chose to leave." He frowned.

"Renee lied dad, Edward was telling the truth, they took me against my will and Phil is bad dad, he wouldn't let Renee do anything he didn't approve, he didn't let me walk for the first two years. I started walking again with his permission before college started, he told me if I tried to contact any one then he would kill Renee." I sucked in air, getting ready to start again, looking at his face, eyes wide with shock, disbelief, anger. He held up his hand.

"Need to know Bella, please only need to know." He begged.

"Well… Renee died dad, I'm back and will stay until Edward comes back, and we need to organize Renee's funeral, I wanted here buried here at home." I said, I thought that was pretty much need to know, Charlie's eyes brimmed with tears, and rolled down his cheeks. Anymore and my father would have an heart attack.

"I will arrange a funeral, how about you go upstairs and rest?" I nodded and started up turning.

"Dad, mom never married Phil, they were planning it though, so everything falls to me, I make the decisions, I give you that." I smiled and he nodded more tears falling. I needed sleep but I needed Edward more. My eyes locked to the bed and closed my eyes as soon as my body hit the bed.

**Im in a big hurry bc I have tones of homework and I have to work tomorrow so I didn't do grammar or spell check, enjoy!**


	24. Welcome Back

Edward's POV

I was on the plane and on an hour into the flight, I couldn't sleep, let alone hold still. I was going to my Bella, I didn't know why she was leaving I had forgotten to ask Alice or Kari in my sudden haste, but it didn't matter I would find out soon enough.

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you for flying with is this is your captain. We are now starting our descent into Orlando Florida!" The raspy captains voice spoke, I was almost there.

* * *

I rented a car and now speed toward the address Kari had given me. The  
house seemed fine but the front door was slightly opened. I walked threw  
and stopped died in my tracks. The house was in ruins; furniture was  
overturned and looked like they were soaked in a dark liquid. Tables  
had been ripped apart and now looked like fire wood for a cold winter  
day. The walls had huge slashes down them, as if a tiger was sharpening  
her claws. Picture frames littered the ground resembling a pile. I  
picked one up, the glass was gone and the picture was Bella arm and arm  
at graduation, I smiled. A creak came from the stairs and a muffled  
cough. I jumped under one of the overturned arm chairs, hiding me from  
sight.

Bella's POV

I woke up, and just laid there for the longest time. It was so amazing to be home, it was like everything in the ast never happened. Everything was fine, just like it was before mom left. I sat up and sighed as reality hit, mom was dies, Phil probley wanted me dead and Edward was so far from me. I went downstairs; Charlie was standing at the counter writing, balancing a phone against his shoulder he nodded at me and I smiled. I pulled out a carton of milk and sighed I would have to go shopping for food he had nothing, I shook my head smiling. Charlie hung up.

"Morning Bell's." He smiled.

"Morning." I said pouring some milk.

"So I have got everything together." He said sadly I nodded.

"Thank you, I don't know if I could have done that."

"I think you should relax today." He smiled, I nodded, I knew exactly what I was doing today, and it involved a lot of screaming. I went back upstairs, changing and then bounding down stairs, I was excited. Charlie was already gone; I walked across the cool grass and four houses down, deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened and revealed a very older looking Kristin; she did a perfect double take, jaw dropping.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I nodded.

"The one and only." I smiled.

Edward's POV

Large feet knocked down the wood stairs and I snuck a peek. Phil stood  
there looking scared and angry. He took out a match and striked it  
against the wall, the sizzling nose jolting me into what he was about to  
do. He took a ragged breath and dropped the match on the ground. Angry  
flames burst up following the trail of sticky kerosene left for it. He ran from the house like it would explode which is exactly what it would do when the fire hits the gas stove I had seen earlier. I had to get out! I heard a motor start and a loud ear piercing screech. I came out from my hiding place, I was surrounded in a lopsided circle of fire, I cursed under my breath, kicking the chair, it slide into the fire and I took my chance, before the chair burst into flames I was leaping over it, the fire hot behind my heels, I landed outside the ring of fire and smiled, I almost said "tada" if it had not been for the fact that I was about to die. The smoke was moving fast downward I kneeled on the ground crawling under the gray bellows of smoke. My throat burned and I knew I had to get out of here, I crawled toward the door, reaching out, it was a mistake. A hot burning sensation filled my hand and I yanked it back. Looking stubbornly at the knob, I took a deep breath and smashed my hand on it trying to ignore the searing pain. All I could see now was smoke and the searing hot handle, I twisted it quickly and pushed it open, blue skies welcomed me to safety an d I headed towards my car which I had parked in front of another house, the same trick Phil had used on us years before. I climbed in, sucking in the air, my cell phone was out and my hands flew over the keys.

911

"Hello is there an emergency?" I calm voice asked.

"Yes." I coughed and told her directions to the home, address but nothing of Phil. I headed for the hospital; maybe they could tell me something of Bella. I was happy that I had chosen a car with a built in GPS. I found the hospital with no problem, parking quickly I rushed inside. I was hit with a familiar rush, it was like Bella was in the hospital again, death hung in the air, the walls were white, repainted every month or so, the white lights seemed more yellow, like a sick person. My stomach quenched and I went to the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to try to find someone that came for her mother, the name Izzi Dwiler?" I asked.

"Your late, she left hours ago, I was surprised she managed to get a plane but then ne look at that card and she had people hooked…" The nurse laughed.

"Where did she go?" I asked casually, the nurse looked up for the first time.

"That's classified information young man, may I ask why you need to know?" She asked squinting at me.

"I have to find her, she is my girlfriend and she left without telling me where she was going. She just said she was going back." I said mostly truthfully.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, you will have to find another way." She smiled and I opened my mouth to say something but she stood shook her head and walked into the back room. I went back to the car and took out my phone hitting speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice, how did you find out where Bella was?"

"Oh hello Edward and I just looked at my credit card history."

"Did she take your card?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"She went somewhere else, she flew somewhere." I explained.

"Edward I don't know where she went… come back to school and we will try to figure it out." She begged, I knew she was right, Bella wasn't here anyways. I headed back to the airport, tired, confused and angry with the cruel world.

**So I know that was slow and boring, but keep reading it should get very good!**


	25. Girlfriend

**So the last was a little slow and I think this one will pick up I bit, you see who Bella is going to see… and what Edwards next move.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, so sad I know, and I feel bad that someone ruined Midnight Sun for Stephenie**

Chapter Twenty Five

Edward's POV

"Welcome back." Alice smiled as I walked into the familiar room, the bed was again a twin so I guessed Rosalie and Emmett made up… for now.

"Yea great to be back, without her!"

"Just wait she has your number she will call." Alice assured me.

"The phone broke; she wouldn't have remembered the number." I sighed.

"The DORM phone broke; she will find her cell phone in her bag… I put it in there." Alice grinned; I jumped up and kissed both cheeks.

"You are a little angel!" I laughed; hope, a little bit of hope.

"Yes I am, but you still have to be patient and wait." She laughed, I sat on my bed, I could wait, and I was patient.

Bella's POV

"Wow, I never thought I would see you again!" Kristin screamed and jumped at me, she was still taller, and just as strong.

"I know, I didn't either." I managed to grunt under her hard hold.

"What happened? Was Edward telling the truth?" She asked, I nodded. "Tell me everything!" She said and closed her door, linking arms with me we walked up and down the street, I told her everything, to the last detail.

"You have to call him!" Kristin confirmed.

"I don't know his number." I said sadly.

"What happened to the cell phone?"

"I don't know, I was in such a rush to leave I don't know what I did with it."

"What about Phil?" I shrugged, I had no idea about him.

"Kirstin, come home right now!" I voice yelled, I smiled, nothing's changed, she shrugged.

"Call you later?"

"I will be here!" I smiled back and headed back towards the house. I looked next to it, Edward's house. I could ask his parents for the number. I went inside. I would have to wait for them to get home. I started digging through my bag looking for a hair tie when I hit it, something hard. I pulled it out and smiled, my cell phone,

"Alice Cullen!" I laughed and dialed.

"Hello?" I voice asked, tired and hopeful.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Bella, or Izzi." I stuttered.

"Bella? Oh thank goodness Bella!" Edward laughed happily.

"Did you not hear were I was going?"

"No all I heard was back, so I went to Florida."

"Florida?"

"That's were Alice said you were going." He said.

"Alice? You know Alice?" I asked confused.

"She is my cousin." He said matter of factly.

"Oh, well what happened in Florida?"

"Phil was at your house and burned it down, everything is gone!" He said, I sat there in shock, not saying anything. What would possess Phil to do that?

"Bella, are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, yes I am still here." I whispered.

"Where are you right now?"

"Back at school."

"Where do you go to school?" I asked.

"That's right you have no idea, Bella I am right across the hall from you, I was the phantom of the opera guy from the party." He said softly. I almost cried, the boy I thought I was falling in love with; trying so hard to stay away from was my Edward.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

"I know, I know." He whispered, "Everything is fine now, where are you Bella?"

"I went back to the very beginning, back to Forks." I said.

"I'm coming, I will call you as soon as I get a ticket." He said, hanging up. I sat there staring at my phone, dazed by everything, so fast just all at once. Then my vision blurred and I fainted.

Edward's POV

"She went back to Forks!" I cried as I threw more clothing in the same bag I used for Florida.

"I should have guessed!" Alice said angry, clutching Jaspers shirt. He looked happy, most likely because I was going home, to my Bella.

I rushed out the door, "Call you when I get there!" I climbed in my Volvo, flying would be faster, even though I drove to college.

I screeched up the airport ad ran in, cutting everyone in line. I didn't care.

"What's the soonest flight to Forks, Washington?" I demanded. She took her sweet time looking it up.

"Next Monday." She said absently, I groaned, it would take me two days to drive, that's faster than five days waiting for the plane.

"Forget it!" I said ad scrambled out to my car whipping my cell phone out. The phone kept ringing and ringing. I gave up and pulled out onto the high way, speeding, I wanted to get there fast.

Bella's POV

I woke up on the ground by my bed, a dull ache in my head.

"Bell's, hey Bella, we have company." Charlie called as I sat up, the room swirled.

"I'll go up and see if she is alright Charlie." A familiar voice said, bounding footsteps. Jacob came into view and I smiled.

"Hey Jacob!" I tried to stand and the room moved, Jacob caught me before I could fall again.

"Still clumsy." He chuckle, "though Edward caught you back then."

"He is on his way to see me, so you won't have to catch me much longer." I smiled, waiting for him to let go, why wasn't he letting go?

"Oh I don't mind at all." He smiled, giving me a small squeeze and letting go.

"So did Charlie tell Billy, which means he told you, about Phil and Renee? I asked, confusing myself, he seemed to understand and nodded, I decided to change the subject,

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I'm really good, looking forward to my senior year, summer is almost over." He smiled and I realized it was, summer was half over.

"Yes, then it's back to college for me." I yawned and sat on my bed, patting the place next to me, Jacob sat.

"Everything ok up there?" Charlie yelled.

"Fine!" I called back, suddenly my phone buzz assuming it was Edward I dove for it.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella Swan?" a female voice asked.

"Yes?"

"My name is Tanya Denali, Edward girlfriend. I know he is coming to see you and I just wanted to forewarn you he is coming to break things off, not renew things." I stopped breathing, completely shell shocked, Edwards… girlfriend? "He told me that the old days before he met me, was great but he has moved on. I would really appreciate it if you could call him and tell him it is unnecessary save him his trip and money, I want him home, you know how that is." The voice said, to perky, to happy, so fake!

"He doesn't want me anymore?" I whispered.

"No sweetheart, he has me." She said sadly.

**EVEYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED, in the next chapter! Ha ha I know I'm evil. Now as someone said, this is getting unrealistic and how much more bad luck could Edward go through… my answer is what's fanfic without a little unrealism, and he could have MUCH more bad luck!**


	26. Boyfriend

**So most of you hate me for making yet another problem… but hey who knows what will happen next.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to read the illegal put on of Midnight Sun by a Stephenie Meyer traitor friend, you should too! Encourage her to continue! I don't own anything!**

Chapter Twenty Six

Edward's POV

I was an hour into my drive, after I tried to call Bella, several times. My phone starting ringing and I snatched it up my mind singing "Bella!"

"Edward babe where are you?" A strange voice asked, definitely not Bella.

"Who is this?" I asked, confused.

"Its Tanya of course, I told you I would be at college with you this year!" She laughed, I had forgotten all about my dad's partner's daughter, or should I say slut! I shook my head, I use to be like her, before Bella.

"Right, well I am going to see my girlfriend, well she will be my girlfriend, again, once I get there." I said quickly wanting to hang up, Bella could call any moment.

"Well why isn't she right now?" What a nosy girl!

"We haven't seen each other in long time, I've never broken up with her, or the other way around but I have to get to her." I explained as fast as possible just wanting to hang up.

"O, I guess I will see you when you get back." She said hanging up quickly. I sighed girls were strange, but I have always understood my Bella. I drove for another half an hour, my hand ready to shoot out for the phone. I started to relaxed when phone rang again and I groaned then I remembered it could be Bella and threw it open, swerving on the road.

Bella's POV

"Oh I see, yes I will call him." I muttered and hung up not waiting for her thank you or whatever she had to say next. I looked straight at the wall and then at the ground, slowly sunk down, parallel to the ground, Jacob was still on the bed staring. I started crying, then shaking, and sobs toke over. Jacob was shocked for a moment then was up and next to me, his face next to me.

"Bella what's wrong? Who doesn't want you? Who was that?" He asked.

"Tanya, Edward's girlfriend." I spat the word like it tasted bad, like it as poison. I managed to hold back my sobs and dial on my phone, waiting for HIM to pick up.

"Bella, why aren't you answering your phone I was calling, you ok?" He asked, happily, to happy.

"Have you bought a ticket?" I asked softly, monotone.

"No it's faster to drive."

"Turn around." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, I knew he heard me; his voice was heavy with disbelief. "Don't come, turn around. I understand we haven't seen each other in years, that's has quite a toll on someone but you don't have to come all the way out here to break it off with me." I muttered, holding back my cries though a few traitor tears rolled down my cheeks. Jacob stared at me, I felt bad breaking down in front of him.

"Bella what are you talking about?" He asked, what did he mean, did he think I was stupid, that I wasn't strong enough for him to just flat out say it.

"Tanya called, warned me, asked me to send you "home"." I said sounding like Tanya, to happy, fake. I stared at the blank wall, trying to make my mind blank, not wanting to feel what I was.

"What? Tanya?" He asked.

"Yes, please don't come Edward, don't put me through that, consider us over. Jacob won't let you near me." I said, Jacob nodded and held my hand, giving me strength. "Charlie won't let you near me. Don't bother, please don't come." And I 

hung up quickly and set the phone down, pulling my legs up to my chest and letting it all out. The sobs I held back, everything. Soaking my pants in salty tears. The phone buzzed on the ground, I ignored it, Edward trying to call back, so futile and pointless. Jacobs arms pulled me to his chest, cradling me. Letting me cry all over him. When I finally stopped he stroked my hair calming me.

"I'm sorry." I sputtered. He paused a moment then continued.

"For what?" He asked.

"For getting so upset, especially since I haven't seen him for almost two years." I said shyly.

"He was your first love, it's understandable to be heartbroken for a while." He smiled, wiping away tears, brushing my curtain aside, not letting me hid behind it like I have done so many times before. "You don't have to hid anymore, your mother isn't here for Phil to hang over your head, Edward isn't here to save you or make you better, because you never needed be better you where strong without him, your just thought you needed him. You may want him, but I can tell you don't need him." He smiled, I touched his face and realized he was correct, Phil made me stronger, Edwards rejection made.

"Damaged people are dangerous because we know how to survive." I muttered.

"That's right, you know what to do to survive."

"I know what to do." I smiled, I loved Edward but he didn't love me. It was time to move on, after two years it was time. I liked someone else a lot, I loved Jacob just enough, he wasn't Edward but I wasn't Tanya so I leaned up and touched my lips to his in a soft kiss, to see his reaction. His arms were suddenly tight on my back when I started to lean away, he pulled me close, returning my kiss. It wasn't the same but it was enough, I could love this man.

Edward's POV

"Bella, why aren't you answering your phone I was calling, you ok?" I asked, not really caring, I was talking to her now.

"Have you bought a ticket?" she asked softly, something was wrong.

"No it's faster to drive." I said, carefully.

"Turn around." She whispered.

"What? Don't come, turn around. I understand we haven't seen each other in years, that's has quite a toll on someone but you don't have to come all the way out here to break it off with me." I swerved off the road to the shoulder and put my car in park, what was she talking about?

"Bella what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Tanya called, warned me, asked me to send you "home". She said, mocking Tanya and doing a good job of it. I groaned what had that stupid airhead done now?

"What? Tanya?" I asked.

"Yes, please don't come Edward, don't put me through that, consider us over. Jacob won't let you near me, Charlie won't let you near me. Don't bother, please don't come." She hung up almost cutting off her last word. What did she mean not come? I waited all these years and she just broke up with me! What Jacob, the idiot from the beach? What was he doing with her, what was happening, and how would me coming hurt her? I was going, I had to fix this, I loved her she had to know that. I tried calling back but hit her voice mail and hit the steering wheel, putting the car in drive I streaked out onto the street, Tanya would pay but first I needed Bella.

**So that chapter explained it halfway but this next chapter will explain much more, don't worry! And I know you all hate me for coming up with yet another way to keep them apart!**


	27. New

**So you all pretty much hate this story now. Im so sorry for letting you guys down, I have had this plot thought out for a long time now and you guys are getting frustrated and impatient and im sorry. That is why some of you have noticed how fast it's been going im trying to get to the part that will make you all happy if that's possible. I really hope you all continue reading for the story's sake and again im sorry if I have let anyone down.**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Alice's POV

I was so exited! Edward was going to be with Bella and the world would be righted, I walked into Jaspers dorm and some girl was sitting at his computer.

"Umm excuse me?" I said, the girl turned and smiled at me, it was Tanya Denali. I ever knew her, some daughter of a wealthy lawyer.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm Edward's friend he asked me to come find Bella's number because he lost it." She said sweetly.

"Why didn't he ask me?" I asked, I was confused why do to Tanya?

"He said he tried calling, you didn't answer." I always answered my phone I pulled it out.

"No missed call's."

"Strange, well do you have it?" She asked.

"Yea sure, here." I said and dialed it into her phone. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." And walked from the bedroom like that. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, two more hours and Jasper would be home, two more hours and I could tell him about my newest dream, the first good one I have every had.

Bella's POV

We stopped kissing almost right away I think we both knew it was going too fast too soon. We were called down to dinner, an inch between us.

"Tell them yet?" He asked, I shook my head. We walked into the room. I sat next to Jacob and suddenly his leg wrapped around mine and I grinned. We finished dinner with mindless chatter and I stood to wash the dishes. Jacob came to help, sticking his hand in the water he flicked it, water splashed on me.

"Jake!" I laughed, flicking water at him. He grinned and grabbed me around the waist, twirling me. We finally finished the dishes, after almost an hour and a half. He laced his hands in mine and pulled me outside. It was nice, a cool breeze not to hot, just perfect. The sweet smell of cut grass hung in the air, everything was s green. We walked down the street not talking at all. I let go of his hand and walked closer to him, side by side, his arm around my waist. I looked up and smiled at him. This was so fast but I didn't mind, I had no time to think, I didn't need to. If I had never meet Edward this is who I would have loved, and I was ok with that, I was strong without Edward, I was just as strong with Jacob. We went back inside when it started to get dark. He smiled at me as he wheeled away Billy, promising to be right over the next morning, promising a summer to remember. A summer I never had with Edward. I waved with a happy smiled and fell asleep with the same smile that night, wondering what Jacob had planned for me tomorrow.

Edward's POV

I had to stop, I had fallen asleep for a few a seconds at the wheel. I pulled over to a small hotel, checking in I fell on the bed. Tanya told Bella I didn't love her and how she was with that boy from the beach. I wasn't just going to turn around, i fell asleep insantly in my thoughts.

Bella's POV

I woke up a and everything rushed back, the calls and more important Jacob. I knew now that nothing could be fixed and I had to deal with what I had. I sat up and looked at my phone, three missed calls. I shook my head and dialed HIS number, it rang and rang then,

"Bella, thank goodness, please…" I interrupted him.

"Edward please listen to me. Stop calling me, go back to college, go back to Tanya." I said.

"Bella listen to me!"

"NO! Listen to me! I am tired of listening all I have ever done is listen to other people and obeyed I will not obey anymore! Stop contacting me, I can make it, I can, step by step, day by day, I think I can make it. I know if I have learned anything in the past two years it is that I am strong on my own! You don't have to worry about me, I've learned to care for myself, please." I begged.

"Bella I…" I closed the phone, tears rolling down my cheeks. Who was I kidding I might be strong but everyday was going to be a challenge. I changed and trotted downstairs and fell on the couch. Charlie was already at work, I was waiting or Jacob, I hope he had something… distracting planned. I didn't bother eating, I was never hungry anyways I had lost an unnecessary 45 pounds over the past two year making me about 90 pounds on a good day. The door bell rang and I bounded across the floor and yanked the door open.

"Morning Bell's!" Jacob smiled, "Ready to have some fun?"

"Dying for some fun!" I laughed, closing the door and practically running to his rabbit.

"I have a feeling I am going to have a hard time keeping up with you!" Jacob laughed. I flashed a smiled, something new to me and disappeared into the car. The drive wasn't far. Jacob pulled over randomly on the side of the road, I could hear a soft roaring through the tree's.

"We're in La Push right? I can hear the ocean." I asked, pointing, through the trees. He nodded,

"But we are going this way." He smiled and pulled me across the street. He let go of my hand on the other side, and we walked through the tree's side by side, inches apart. He must have had the same idea, of taking it slow. We walked into a small clearing when I saw what was leaning against a tree. I smiled…

**Perfect place** **to stop it. Now like I said earlier, most of you are frustrated by the amount of crap I have put them through and I should just get them together. If you want to know THIS STORY IS WORTH FINISHING them PM me and I will tell you if or if NOT they will be together. I don't want to spoil it for the others by saying anyting more than I have it all planned out and to please trust me. I am sorry if I have disipointed any of you. Please keep reading for the storys sake.**

**FreakyVampireChick**


	28. ummmmm

**Well you all pretty much hate me, you think my story is lagging and boring… I wish you would trust me, I am also sad by the number of people who wanted to ruin the story by PMing me and asking if b and e finally end together. I answered everyone, and begged those who did not to stop reading now that they know the answer. I really hope every one of you will continue reading I think you will enjoy my ending. I PROMISE THOUGH BEFORE THE 30 CHAPTER YOU WILL LEARN IN B AND E ARE TOGETHER. I had other ideas on how to spread it past 30 but I think I will lose to many of you. So now you know how much influence you have on me lol! Enjoy ad remember I love all my readers and im deeply sorry I am frustrating you so much, but what's a story without a conflict or two…. Four…. **

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella's POV

"Jake you got motor bikes?" I laughed, exited, most defiantly distracting.

"Yep, I thought it would be fun!" He smiled.

"Yes this is going t be fun." I said climbing on the bike as he unchained it from the tree.

* * *

"Ok Bell's, don't let go of the clutch and don't touch the foot brake." He instructed, "Now slowly let go of the hand brake." I lifted my hand for a bit and started forward. Jacob held the bike up as I got braver I let go of it more and shot forward to fast, scared I hit my foot on the brake and flew forward, wobbling and then falling over, the bike landing on my leg, a sharp pierce then nothing. I was laughing as a worried looking Jacob pulled the bike off me.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine." I smiled then pain again seared through my leg this time not stopping. I looked down and sighed with annoyance why did I have to be so clumsy? "Crap I'm bleeding."

"That's not fine Bella." Jacob scoffed and knelt down trying to roll up my pants. I knew by the pain it was going to be deep, maybe even stop my fun. I pulled my leg back before he could see it and hid my pain.

"It's fine Jake, barley a scratch. I want to try again." I smiled and climbed on the bike, a wave of pain went through my leg, I held back nausea from the smell of blood. It was fine it would stop bleeding eventually. The next two hours were the most fun I have had in years, except the pain got worse and worse until I pulled over hiding my leg from Jacob and requesting that we stop and go get something to eat. I was almost perfect on the bike, turning, speeding up, slowing down, stopping, and avoiding tree's all without falling! I climbed off while Jacob held it still and chained it to the tree with his. I walked on his left side so he couldn't see my leg, I wouldn't even look at it, it hurt more than ever.

"That was great!" I smiled happily.

"You did a great job Bell's, except for the first time." He smiled; we walked back to the road together and across.

"By the way how is the scratch?" Jacob asked.

"Fine." I lied and spun around towards the car. My world swayed then went upside down. Jacob reached out and grabbed me before I fell.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just dizzy." I smiled. He set me on the hood and grabbed my leg.

"Jake really its fine." I protested, it was futile he pulled the pants up and gasped.

"Bella you have lost so much blood." He whispered. I shrugged, pain in my head that would explain my dizziness. Jacob pulled a first aid kit from the car.

"Really Jake I am fine."

"I should have seen, your pants are soaked with blood, I should have noticed!" He muttered.

"Jake I am FINE." I repeated.

"You are not, you almost fainted because you loss so much blood." He snarled and finished wrapping my leg with bandages. I hopped of the hood to prove I was fine, bad choice, my leg gave out and the other felt like jello, maybe I did lose too much blood, my pants were practically dripping in the sticky stuff, I wanted to throw up. Jacob grabbed me midfall again when a car slowly pulled over behind us.

"We have company." Jake whispered and I turned my head spinning, I managed to focus on the figure now opening the door, Edward, Edward Cullen was getting out of the car.

"Put me in the car, don't let him talk to me." I pleaded, my eyes watering.

"Of course." He smiled and opened the nearest door, the back seat. I sat and locked the door. Jacob made a move to get in the front, Edward stopped him, his door open a crack so I could hear everything.

"What did you do to her?" Edward growled.

"Nothing." Jacob replied dully.

"She had blood on her pants, what happened?"

"She was riding a motor bike." Jacob laughed like it was an obvious thing for me to do.

"A motor bike? Tell me Jacob do you care for Bella?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Then why on earth would you put that clumsy girl on a motor bike!" He yelled, I shrunk in my seat. Why did he care?

"She is fine, just lost a little blood." He smiled. Edward turned and looked at me through the window, I stared back, tears forming in my eyes, rolling down.

"Bella open this door now!" He screamed. I shook my head, my world spinning, I slumped back against the seat trying to right the moving ground.

"Bella, please listen to me." He begged, I shook my head.

"I told you not to come back." I whispered, I could tell he read my lips, he knew what I said.

"Open this door now!" He yelled and hit the window the car shook and my world went black.

Edward's POV

I was driving down a back road from La Push to Forks when I saw two small figures cross the road way in front of me. As I got closer I watched as one was lifted and the other was wrapping something. Someone must be hurt I thought but as I got closer I could tell it was a girl and a guy. The girl jumped down and fell, the boy catching her. She looked up and I screeched to a stop and pulled behind them. It was Bella and Jacob. I saw blood on her pants and I almost had a heart attack. I fumbled with the seat belt and jumped out as he closed the door, Bella in the back seat. She was pale and her face twisted, her eyes tried to focus, something was wrong.

"What did you do t her?" I growled.

"Nothing." Jacob replied dully.

"She had blood on her pants, what happened?" I asked, I could feel my temper rising.

"She was riding a motor bike." Jacob laughed like I was stupid.

"A motor bike? Tell me Jacob do you care for Bella?" I asked, he put Bella on a bike? Bella wasn't safe reading a book in a cushioned chair!

"Of course!"

"Then why on earth would you put that clumsy girl on a motor bike!" I yelled, I saw Bella move out of the corner of my eye.

"She is fine, just lost a little blood." He smiled. A little blood she looked like she was going to pass out! I looked at her, she looked back finally focusing, her eyes brimmed with tears and they rolled down her cheeks like rain on a window on a cold day.

"Bella open this door now!" I screamed, I needed to help her, she was sick, hurt. She shook her head and her eyes unfocused, she leaned back against her seat.

"Bella, please listen to me." I begged, I knew she could hear me, she sat up, not really seeing me.

"I told you not to come back." I whispered, I couldn't hear her but I could tell what she said. My anger burst, my temper getting the best of me again.

"Open this door now!" I yelled and hit the window, Bella looked shocked, trying to focus but her eyes fluttered and she slowly lay back on the seat, her eyes closed, she had passed out.

"Don't hit my car!" Jacob yelled. "You are crazy and you need to leave Bella alone!" Jacob yelled. "I am here to take care of her, you had your chance now go back to precise Tanya!"

"Yea you are doing a great job of taking care of her." I mocked, he scowled and opened the door, I reached out but he closed it to quickly locking all the doors. He drove away, fast. I jumped in my car but he was already around the corner before I could get it started. I went down the street fast, I had lost him. I doubled back around and headed for Bella's house.

Bella's POV

I woke up I a small cramped bedroom ad slowly stood, my leg my wrapped tightly ad better than Jacob had done in the beginning. I came out of the room and tried immediately t turn around. The living room was crowded with big huge boys and two girls one of which was probley two.

"Bella, you are up!" Jacob smiled and ran over to me. "This is Sam, he wrapped your leg and told me you would be fine." Jacob smiled pointing to a man in his twenty's, his arm around a beautiful woman about the same age, half of her face had a scar that went from her eye almost all the way to her chin, I looked away respectfully, she was beautiful and now half her face would forever frown, I wonder how it had happened.

"Hello." I whispered.

"This is Quil, Embry…" He went on naming all the boys I couldn't ever remember anyways and they all sat at the small table and Emily, the scared girl that seemed to be with Sam put down plates of muffins and assortments of pastries. I took a chocolate chip on ad started picking at it. I wasn't hungry but I didn't want to seem rude. This was my life now, with these people, I smiled I could get use to this. All the yelling and shouting, laughing and teasing. It was like one big family, one big family that I belonged to. I smiled and Jacob and he grinned back.

* * *

"You have nice friends." I said cleaning off the table after all the boys and girls left.

"They liked you." He smiled happily.

"What happened when I passed out in your car?" I asked.

"I jumped in and took off, turns out the rabbit can go faster than I thought, lost him and decided he would most likely go to your place so I brought you here." He explained searching my face to see if he made the correct decision.

"Thank you." I said, I would have asked the same of him. I walked to the telephone and called Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, I'm down at Billy's house and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, Edward is backing town and I don't really…"

"Say no more Bell's, you can stay there as long as you please, I will call you when Edward's left ok?" I sighed, Charlie never thought liked Edward, or at least e liked the idea of Jacob more. I hung up the phone and sat n the couch, Jacob was watching the game. I sighed, this was harder than I thought.

Edward's POV

I was at my house looking across the window at her house, Alice said I should come back, give her some space, she would come back to college before school started. I had agreed and headed out to my car, I had packed a few more things and I walked up to Bella's house. I knew she hadn't come home, I also knew she wasn't coming back until I left. Charlie answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Swan I want you to call Bella and tell her I am leaving town so she can come home." I smiled and turned around towards the car.

"What make you think she is staying away from the house cause you are here" He asked, I turned a bit.

"Because she is Bella and she hides from what she cannot explain, she hides when she is scared, and she doesn't change her mind she is stubborn like that." and I climbed in my Volvo and zoomed down the road.

**There is that, its longer than my past chapters so that I can have the ending before the 30 chapter. So I hope you enjoyed though I know you didn't and please review, I like knowing what you say. **


	29. Wedding

**Please don't kill me… **

Chapter Twenty Nine

_One year later…_

Bella's POV

It was summer again, only last summer had I righted my world after two years of suffering. Now I was having a end of summer WEDDING! I was so excited when he had asked me…

"_Bella?" Jacob asked me the day his school got out,_

"_Yes?" I asked, we were walking along a path in the woods, it was sunny for once and a small breeze played with my hair. He stopped walked and went down on one knee I stood there looking at him. He pulled out a little box and opened it. It was a silver band one diamond in the middle, beautiful and perfect._

"_Bella Swan will you marry me?" He asked, I felt my heart beat and I thought would faint right there. Tears welled in my eyes and I nodded,_

"_Yes I will." I smiled, he jumped up and slipped it on my finger and kissed me, it was perfect._

I had thought long and hard how I wanted my wedding and finally gave up I had another idea in mind, I took out my new cell phone Charlie got me and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"Alice!" I breathed it was so good to hear her voice.

"Bella, Bella Swan? I haven't heard from you in a month, how are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm good, sorry for not calling you sooner, but something came up and I need your help."

"What, something wrong?"

"No, of course not, it's just, you know how to throw parties, and I need my wedding planned." I said slowly, there was a moment of pause and she screamed,

"What! You are getting married?"

"Yes…" She cut me off.

"I will be there tomorrow; this is going to be so much fun! I am going to plan everything, don't worry a bit Bella!" Alice laughed and hung up. I smiled; I knew I wouldn't have to worry.

Alice's POV

I was sitting at Jaspers computer, Edward was sulking on the bed, Bella hadn' come back to school, she told me she was taking the year off so Jacob could catch up then she would come back with him. Edward didn't take that well. He was the new Izzi, always in his room, doing nothing at all. My phone rang and I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I asked, absently

"Alice!" I stopped typing and leaned back in the chair, Bella's voice rang through my phone

"Bella, Bella Swan? I haven't heard from you in a month, how are you?" I said, Edward sat up from his bed, perking up, showing interest he hadn't in months.

"I'm good, sorry for not calling you sooner, but something came up and I need your help."

"What, something wrong?" I asked, looking at Edward, his eyes opened wide and stared at me.

"No, of course not," I shook my head at Edward, he relaxed a bit. "It's just, you know how to throw parties, and I need my wedding planned." I paused, socked, wedding? This was going to be fun.

"What! You are getting married?" I screamed? Turning away from Edward, tough I caught his face. It was sad, his face fell and he lost all interest in the world… again.

"Yes…" She cut me off.

"I will be there tomorrow; this is going to be so much fun! I am going to plan everything, don't worry a bit Bella." I hung up the phone and turned.

"Come with me, stop the wedding, be a man! I practically screamed at Edward he looked at me sadly, no life in his eyes.

"She has chosen him, nothing I can do." He sighed and closed his eyes. I went to my closet and packed, I was going to make this the best wedding ever! I turned to Edward again.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said.

_Two weeks later…_

Bella's POV

Alice had the whole thing planned out; she was again sticking me with pins, while her best friend Rosalie hemmed where she told her too. I thought it was funny, when Alice and Rose first met they didn't hit it off well, now they were best friends. I was really happy they didn't talk about Edward, about how he was, what he was doing, who he was dating, it was easier not to think about him, he still brought pain. Jasper and Emmett where coming tomorrow, the day of my wedding, with promise Edward was still refusing to come. I had invited him but it was a small relief he refused to come, one less thing to deal with.

"Bell's can I come in?" Jacob's gruff voice asked.

"No way Jake!" Alice yelled.

"She is in her dress, you can't see her dress!" Rosalie yelled, I laughed.

"I'll talk to you after." I yelled towards the locked door, I heard him chuckle and his footsteps walking away.

"I'm so glad you are happy!" Alice chirped. She was right, I was happy, though I had the feeling I was missing something, something very important. Maybe it was my mother, maybe I felt like she should be here.

"I am happy." I smiled, Rosalie helped me take off the dress carefully and Alice handed me some clothing. I took it gratefully and put on the family sweats. I went to go find Jacob and ran smack into a man, I looked up and backed away, this guy was huge, and I looked behind him and there was Jasper.

"Hey!" I smiled and hugged him; the big guy must be Emmett.

"Hey Izzi, I mean Bella…" He said confused. I laughed,

"Whichever one." I laughed, "You aren't supposed to be here till tomorrow."

"We got an earlier flight and Bella, he came with us." Jasper said quietly, I froze, every muscle tensed.

"Where?"

"He didn't come to see you, he just came cause he would be alone at school, he isn't even coming to the wedding." Emmett said, kind of angrily. I nodded, relaxing bit.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled and run to him, holding hands they looked at each other and smiled, then embracing. Rosalie strolled from the room and went straight to Emmett he kissed her. I backed out of the hallway slowly, this house wasn't big enough for everyone. I had been living with Jacob since he proposed, a month or so, he was sitting at the kitchen and I went and sat on his lap.

"Hey."

"Hey darling, how are you? The dress?"

"Fabulous, I told you Alice would take care of everything." I smiled.

"As long as you aren't stressed." He smiled.

Edward's POV

I was home, looking at Bella's house, I could see into her room, it was really bare and I had a horrid feeling in my stomach she was living with Jacob. I shook my head and went to my bed laying there, I wasn't going to that wedding, I couldn't do it, I would break down, her happiest day of her life was my worst nightmare, her wedding day was my death.

**Ok there you go, now promise me many many reviews and trust me! This isn't over yet, I cant wait for the next chapter! Please don't stop reading you will miss out!**


	30. My happy day

**I promised you by this chapter everything would be righted, you would find ot if e and b will be together or if j and b will be together, so here it is the deciding chapter… enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty

Bella's POV

I woke up, and looked around then laid back down and looked at the ceiling, today was my wedding day. My white and magical wedding day. I was supposed to feel happy and don't get me wrong I did, just something didn't feel right, someone, or something about to happen. Alice bounded in my room and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Up you go, today is the day!" She laughed, I smiled, Jacob promised to have fun last night, and then tell me everything later, I promised the same. My Bachelorette party was fun, they took me to a strip club then when I showed no interest actually the opposite I showed horror, we settled for a movie night. Kari showed up yesterday and Kristin had been with me from the beginning, I choose them both for my bride's maid, I just couldn't choose one.

"Ok, I'm up." I smiled and stood, going down stairs to see Jacob before Alice locked me in a room until the time for me to walk down the aisle. He was sitting in the kitchen and looked up from the newspaper smiling. I sat in his lap, curling up,

"Good morning." I mumbled in his chest.

"Morning, how was last night?"

"Fine, how was yours?"

"Fun, tired, cold?" I knew what he meant by cold.

"No, warm as could be." Snuggling closer to his heat trying to convince myself of that.

"Let's go Bella." Alice said impatiently, tapping her foot. I hugged Jacob tighter.

"Don't let her get me, it ends in torture if you do." I whined.

"Oh don't be a baby, a pretty dress, make up, and your finished." Alice sighed, grabbing my hand. Jacob held firm. She glared her evil pixie glare, her eyes squinting, twinkling with all the evil thoughts, he let go, she smiled laughing.

"Traitor." I shot at him.

"I love you Bell's please survive your torture." He teased; I groaned loudly and stuck my tongue at him. I walked into the small bathroom and Rosalie sat me in the chair, pulling out the torture devices, curling combs, hot irons, brushes, the works.

"Go to your happy place Bella." Alice laughed, like twinkling bells. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place; I expected the clearing, with Jacob and the bikes. Instead I was with Edward in the airport, then at school in the hallway, waking up from my coma to find him, Edward taking care of me, the first physical therapy session. I tried to erase the memories, but he was there, always there. I was doing the right thing, Jacob made me happy, could never have Edward, but Jacob made me happy, he helped me survive.

"Ok, dress time." Alice said her voice distant, I was still trying to stop the Edward memories, I stood and walked to Rosalie and felt my dress being zipped up but I still had my eyes closed, I didn't want to lose his face.

"Bella you look perfect." Alice chirped, my memories faded and I smiled, I was marrying Jacob that was that. I looked in the mirror, the reflection was a stranger, she was gorgeous, she had perfect plumb red lips, the face was smooth and perfect, the eyes were wide and bright with excitement, eyeliner and mascara showed of the pool brown eyes. The cheeks were pink, flushing with pride, the brown hair spun down in perfect waves down the back. Covering the shoulders just a bit, it seemed a pretty brown, dazzling, and soft instead of the usual muddy brown. The dress hung on perfect curves, making the waist small and the boobs bigger than they seemed. It was strapless, the shoulders glowed, and turning the dip on the back also was perfect, the train highlighted the image. This vision in white was me, I looked amazing!

"Thank you Alice, Rosalie" Was all I managed to say, Alice understood and took my hand leading me through the old house, everyone was gone, Kari and Kristin were sitting on the couch, looking wonderful in the bridesmaid dresses. They were a soft gray, halter with a ribbon around the waist.

"You look amazing." Kristin smiled, Kari jumped up and ran over hugging me.

"Your breathtaking." Kari assured me, I nodded. We made our way through the small living room to the front, a hummer limo was outside and I glared at Alice.

"We had to have something to fit your dress in." She shrugged and the girls helped me into the car, I got the entire back, I leaned against the chair and sighed,

"You alright?" Kari asked me, I nodded lifting me head and smiling.

"More than alright."

"Here is something blue." Kristin said handing me her blue ring I slipped it on my right hand.

"Something old." Kari smiled and handed me a small pearl clip, matching my dress perfectly, "It was my great grandmothers." I smiled at her fondly as Alice clipped it in my hair.

"Something borrowed." Alice grinned and handed me a garter. I blushed as she disappeared in all my frill and pulled it up on my leg reappearing. "I want that back." She smiled.

"Since everyone else gave you something and I know I don't know you that well at all, your dress is new but so is this." Rosalie smiled and handed me pearl earrings Alice starting putting them on before I could complain the gift was too much, too expensive.

"Thank you Rosalie." The car came to a stop and I sighed as Alice opened the door, a red carpet at my feet as she helped me out, my girls dealing with the train behind me. When I was out we all linked hands and headed towards the white church, towards my future.

**You have no idea how much I want to leave it there but I promised a long and REVEALING chapter… gosh I hate promises, so enjoy!**

Edward's POV

I lay on my bed in my yellow house, my parents left for Bella's wedding ten minutes ago. I looked at the ceiling when my cell buzzed. Two new messages,

"_**There is still time…"**_ Alice's message and then Jasper,

"_**Grow up dude and actually do something about it!"**_The words hit like a punch in the gut, I sat up and stared at the wall, could I really do anything, the day she got married, the least I could do was go, maybe I could talk to her before, find her before she hit the aisle and demand her to listen. I stood and looked in my closet and I couldn't help but smile, Alice had left a suit for me.

"_**Thanks Alice."**_ I texted and put it on, running to my Volvo, I would have to hurry.

Alice's POV

"_**Thanks Alice."**_ Was the message he sent, he found the tux which meant he was coming, I looked across the car at Bella, she was leaning across the seat, I opened my mouth when,

"You ok Bella?" Kari asked. Bella sat up and smiled, I took that as a sign, I wasn't going to tell her Edward was coming, I wasn't going to give her something else to fret over.

Bella's POV

I was pacing in front of the door, the door I walked through to go down the aisle to marry Jacob. To MARRY Jacob, to become man and wife, forever, no turning back. I sighed and looked towards my friends.

"How much longer? I asked. I was impatient, I was ready now before I ould think any more.

"Five minutes." She smiled. I nodded and continued pacing, Alice's phone buzzed and she answered it.

"We are ready." I heard a faint voice say, Sam, the best man. She closed the phone and looked at me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes, I am ready." I smiled and turned looking at Charlie.

"I'm so proud of you Bell's." Charlie smiled as I linked arms with him facing the doors, they opened and I gasped in delight. I started the slow walk towards Jacob, my eyes trailed from him, we had a lot of peope, the aisle was a red carpet, white chairs, almost a winter wonderland, it was beautiful. I looked at Jacob and smiled, she smiled back, his eyes flickered behind me and he frowned but returned to mine quickly, his smile retuning.

Edward's POV

I ran in the door when Bella and her father started walking down the aisle, I sighed and took a seat in the back, Jacob saw me and scowled I returned with a broad… fake smile. I started thinking what the heck to do now, I had missed my chance…

Bella's POV

I finally reached the end of the aisle and Charlie kissed my forehead and nodded to Jacob, he stood next to me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony." We looked at each other and smiled, this was it, moments away… "If any should object or have some reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace!" I didn't bother looking up, no one would say anything.

"I object!" I voice echoed in the room, I spun around to see a bronze colored, green eyes man standing up, walking up the aisle, looking determined and staring straight at me.

"Edward, no…" I mumbled.

"Why do you object?" The minister asked, "What is your purpose?"

"I'm in love with this woman."

"What?" I said, perplexed, what about Tanya?

"I love you Bella." He repeated, eyes glued to mine.

"Edward, Tanya made it very clear…" He interrupted me.

"To hell with Tanya, Tanya in my dads patterns daughter and old snot nose friend that has NEVR GOTTEN OVER ME!" He yelled, I had a feeling this had been bottled up for a year and this was the first time he let go.

"Edward…" I tried, I knew his temper.

"No! I am tired of your stubbornness, listen! Tanya lied to me, Alice and you, we were never dating, I followed you to Florida, Forks, I would do it again but this time I followed you to your happiest day, my death." I cringed.

"You love me?"

"Yes." He said stepping closer and taking my hand. "Bella I have never stopped loving you, when Phil put you over his shoulder kicking and screaming, I tried for two years to find you, I never stopped looking, I never stopped loving you." He said, his eyes pleading, searching my face looking for some sort of reaction. I took my hand from his and turned to Jacob, placing my hand against his cheek, I was surprised Jacob hadn't said anything.

"Jake, I love you very much and someday you are going to make a girl very happy, but I'm not that girl, someday you will find her, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I felt it too." He said.

"Felt what?"

"Something wrong, someone missing." He spoke, I nodded, I felt it to, I thought it was my mother, but now I know it was Edward.

"You understand?" I asked, Jacob nodded.

"Consider this mutual." He grinned and pecked me on my cheek, walking away down the hallway. I turned to Edward.

"You love me?" I asked again, it hadn't sunk in.

"With all my heart." He smiled and I jumped at him, he grabbed me around my waist and his lips came down on mine, perfect, complete at last, completely happy, not just happy enough but completely happy. We broke apart for seconds,

"I love you to, I never did stop." I smiled and placed my lips on his, I wa finally home.

**HA HA HA HA HA HA! You all did not TRUST ME, I gave so many hints at the biggening, little things, like Edward punching Jacob. When I said I didn't really like Jacob… it was bc Edward and Bella belong together and it horrifies me any other way! So now that i finally got that out, I am happy, you are happy! And it sucks for readers who stopped readin cause they didn't think it would end like this! I hope you are happy and have enjoyed this!**


	31. Wedding day 2!

Chapter Thirty One

_One year later…_

Bella's POV

Being together again was hard, for me to open up it wasn't that difficult, I learned to open up, Jacob helped me and for that I was grateful, it was hard for Edward to accept that I didn't need him but that didn't mean I didn't want him more than anything, it took the rest of the summer and the first part of the year to get back on track, it was difficult at times, we yelled fought and got back together but by the middle of freshman year we were going strong, we were perfect, like old times, he proposed the week before school ended,

_We were walking along a path at school and we sat on a fountains edge and she started talking about is future, where he thought and hoped I would fit in, I thought we were going to take a "break again." But it was the opposite,_

"_Bella after all these years of pain and suffering, of hardships and good times, I never want to be apart from you again, will you marry me?" He said pulling a brown box from his pocket, opening it. A sliver band thick and a beautiful diamond around both sides' smaller simpler diamonds._

"_Yes." I smiled, tears rolling down my cheeks this time everything felt… perfect and completely right._

"_It was my great grandmother's." He explained, holding my hand, is thumb rolling over the ring._

Wedding day two, I looked the same, same dress, same place, time, guests, the doors of the church opened the same, this time my true love was down the aisle, This time we were going to be sophomores in college, this time we stared intently at one another, my eyes didn't wonder, locked to Edward, I rushed towards him but every time I did Charlie held me back, grinning. I finally made it down the aisle, the mister, the same as wedding one, paused for a moment for "If anyone objects…" earning laughter, then move on. Jacob was the best man, he stood smiling behind us and handed us out rings, we slipped them on, perfect fit.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The minister said, cheers went up, things were thrown, and the reception was a blast, we ate, sang, and danced, Edward and I never left each other sides, except for dancing with others. Finally the night ended and we climbed into a limo and headed for our honeymoon, the perfect two weeks.

**I know, short as heck… but im really just trying up loose ends...**


	32. umm edward?

Chapter Thirty Two

**So it seems everyone is happy and so am i, no this is not the last chapter there is one more... lol**

**nw im sorry but... everyone knoe hurricane ike, catagory 3 hurricane? yea well thats headed straight for me, aka im going to die! lol jk, but my rents dont want to leave so we will be waiting this out, my house will probley flood and maybe u will see me on the roof geting saved by a helicopter! ok lol anywoo's hope you enjoy this and my hurricane rant was just to warn you that my power might be gone for a while which means that im going to be really careful with the battery on my laptop... again i might not update... all depends on good ol ike! enjoy!**

_Four years later…_

Bella's POV

It was our three year anniversary, the perfect time to break the news. We had bought a house the year we got out of college in California, Edward started a music shop, teaching, it was now the best in the state, and it only took a year, so money was no problem, not that it ever was. Edward and I were sitting on a hill, staring at the stars, I rolled over onto his stomach.

"I have something to tell you." I grinned.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I think you better sit down." I said.

"Bella I am already sitting." He laughed.

"I know I just have always wanted to say that."

"Ok Bella tell me what's going on, are you ok?" He asked, sitting up and cradling me in his lap.

"Yes I'm fine… we are fine." I smiled.

"We as in me and you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No ask me and…" I pointed to my stomach.

"Your stomach is fine?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, so thick headed sometimes.

"No Edward, I am fine, and our new baby is fine." I said slowly, searching is face for a reaction.

Edward's POV

I was really confused, why wouldn't Bella's stomach be fine?

"No Edward, I am fine, and our new baby is fine." She said slowly, I sat there dumbfounded, a child? Of our own… I had been dreaming of this day!

"Edward?" She asked. I stopped her with my mouth, kissing her delightfully, a baby! A child to raise of our own, parts of us molded together into a miracle for us to share.

Bella's POV

He just sat there for the longest time staring at me, he wasn't happy, this wasn't what he wanted.  
"Edward?" Then suddenly his mouth was on mine, kissing e intensely and then pulling apart just as abruptly.

"This is amazing! A baby, out own little baby!" Edward sang happily. I breathed relief, how could I be so mistaken, of course he would want this as much as me. I smiled, we were a family, and now a little one would join the mix.

_One month later…_

The jelly was cold as the doctor spread it across my stomach, it was already growing, a healthy baby.

"So you are sure you want to know the sex of your child?" The nurse asked. I looked at Edward, not looking away,

"Yes." We both spoke, the nurse nodded and started, my hand clenching Edwards, holding tightly.

"There is the head, the hands…" She rambled on about my child's perfect structure, then the doctor came in and my heart raced.

"Let's see what the little guy is!" He smiled, Edward's grasp became harder. He searched, the machine running over the cold jelly on my perturbing belly, our grasp righting as the minutes clicked by.

"Ahh, there we go!" he doctor smiled brightly.

"You are going to have… wow, what's this? One second." We exchanged scared look's what was wrong? Seems we have just ran across something, hiding behind the other." The doctor laughed.

"Congratulations on your twin girls." The doctor laughed happily. It was a girl, beautiful girl.

"Wait what?" Edward asked. What was wrong with a girl? I looked at him angrily.

"I said congrats on your twin girls." The doctor repeated and then I understood.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yes, she was hiding behind her sister we didn't see her until the other moved over a bit, there side by side right now. He smiled and started showing the two heads, four little hands. I was staring at the screen, two, two girls, miracle children. Twins, a best friend for the other. I looked at Edward, his eyes flickered to mine. He smiled,

"Twins, little Bella's." he smiled and then his laughter filled the room, I smiled broadly a family a large family!

* * *

"Hello?" Charlie answered and I smiled, "Did you find out? Girl or boy?"

"It's a girl dad, but there is more, her twin was hiding behind her, there are two, I'm having twins!" I said, silence on the other line then laughter,

"Bella that is amazing, I'm a grandpa!" Alice was much more exited, told us we didn't have to worry about clothing, she could easily shop for triplet's. Kari was exited, calling Alice to plan the shower, Rosalie seemed happy but she exchanged a side glance and Emmett who frowned. Kristin almost died with laughter at the hiding twin, saying that was the one that would be more like me. I hit her of course then went and curled up in Edwards arms. We had gotten a call from the police, saying they had caught Phil, he was involved in a slave market, thinking about buying since he had lost my mother and I. I laughed, so much like Phil, I might has well been his little slave, and my mother. When I told Edward about my two years away from him, full detail, he stood and took out his hunting gun, saying he would be back soon. I had to call Alice and ask her to help me track him down, we got him from the airport an hour later, trying to check his gun. He calmed down eventually and Phil in jail seemed to help him a bit. He was trying to get me to testify against him, I wasn't sure yet. I was just happy, everything was perfect, once again. Jacob called and announced his wedding to Rosemary, she was a pretty girl, shorter than I was, blond hair, perfect for him and you could tell they were utterly in love. Everyone was happy, Rosalie and Emmett were married, now my best friend, everything seemed perfect and all I could hope was that it would stay that way that we dealt with all the pain, drama in the past and only happiness lay before us.

**Another short chapter and there is only one left… so sad I know I am sure I will cry when I write the final word…**


	33. Family

Chapter Thirty Three

**Im posting this before the stoem hits tonight, the beach town an hour away is already underwater, and the storm hasnt even hit, the storm surge hasnt eve come its that bad. When it hit here at two in the morning im geting the eye of the storm, so please pray for all of us in the path of this storm Ike, which is why i am postng i dont know how long i will be ot of power, wish me luck! enjoy... **

_Eight months later…_

Bella's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain, I was laying on the hospital bed, the twins were coming and I think they were racing to see which one could make it out first, since both were trying at the same time. Edward was leaning over me worriedly, his hand must be broken, he was patting my face with a rag.

"Edward a moment?" My father called.

"I'll be right back Bella, one second." He smiled and was gone. I huffed and focused on not killing someone, this was the worst pain ever, far worse than falling down the stairs, or any of Phil's beatings. I grabbed something and hurled it against the door, which happened to be opening at that moment, Edward managed to duck before the glass pitcher hit him, instead it shattered against the wall.

"Bella? Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly. I stopped and looked at him, reaching both hands for him.

"No, please stay." I begged, he ran forward, grabbing both my hands.

"I'm here." He smiled.

"The race is won, we have a little one coming." The doctor said.

"It's time." Edward smiled.

"Push." The doctor and Edward said. I pushed, hard, screaming, I bit my lip I tasted blood but for the first time it didn't bother me as much as it would have.

"One more." The doctor urged and then, "There is one!" He smiled and the nurse took off washing her.

"I want her Edward, I want her." I begged.

"Push." The doctor said, I did, and seconds later… a cry, a little schreiking baby.

"There we are, two, healthy baby girls." The doctor smiled handing of the other, the nurse leaving.

"I want by baby's Edward." I repeated.

"We want our children." Edward told he doctor, he nodded and the nurses returned two bundles, the first was placed on my left,

"Elizabeth." I smiled, the nurse wrote it down, "Elizabeth Renee Cullen." The next was on my right I looked lovingly down and looked to Edward.

"Kathrynne Esme Cullen." I nodded approvingly at the name.

"My little girls, Elizabeth and Kathrynne, my little perfect angels. Edward picked up Elizabeth and laid down next to me, our babies in the middle, finally the family we both always wished for.

_Five years later..._

"Kathrynne Cullen come inside now!" I called into the back yard, Kathrynne was playing on the swing set, or being a monkey, i swear that girl is more active than any child.

"Want me to go get her mama?" little Elizabeth asked, i looked down at my little girl, she seemed younger than Kathrynne my wild child, though she was older by sixteen seconds. She was loud and well just a little girl, but she was shy, or shy compared to miss drama queen out back.

"Yes, go get your crazy sister!" I laughed, Elizabeth grinned and skipped away. The door slamed, then again, I looked up and my wonderful husband stride in, he smiled when he saw me.

"Good afternoon Bella."

"Hello Edward." I laughed as he wound a arm around my waist, "How was your day?"

"Easy, its easy to be the boss." He teased.

"Mama said in now!" I heard Elizabeth yell.

"Mama said in now!" Kathrynne copied almost perfectly.

"Mama she is doing it again!" Elizabeth yelled in frustration. I laughed and pointed towards him.

"It's your turn super dad!" and turned back to the pasta. He smiled,

"My pleasure." I watched as he ran out the back door and my little girls screamed in terror.

"Daddy's home, daddy's home!" They sang, I smiled as he raced after them, acting like they were super fast. They ran in and hid behind me.

"Daddys a monster mommy and he is going to gobble us up!" Kathrynne cried in delight.

"The he is going to put our extras in your pasta as a seasoning," Elizabeth whined in terror.

"Daddy is beng bad again, he is not going to eat my precise girls and he is not going to us you as seasoning in pasta, now go wash up while I tell daddy his punishment for being bad." I smiled at them, they laughed.

"Daddy's in trouble, daddy's in trouble." They chanted, wooing and ahhing, their voices echoed,

"Mommy's going to spank him." Kathrynne laughed.

"No she loves him to much, she will forgive him!" Elizabeth argued, always the practical one.

"No she will get him!" Kathrynne shouted, such a little tomboy.

"Agree to disagree?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ok, truce! Bet I can wash my hands faster than you!" Kathrynne laughed and the water started.

"Edward Cullen..." I started.

"Bella Cullen..." he teased, I shuddered, i still loved to hear Cullen afterwards.

"You really shouldn't tell the girls you are going to use them as seasoning."

"Aww I was just kidding and the only good seasoning is Bella anyways." He smiled.

"Ha ha, you are so funny." He strode up to me and grabbed me, pulling me close and weaving his arms under mine,hooking me close.

"You know I love you."

"More than you know."

"Good." he smiled, his lips on mine, kissing me like we always had, like we always would.

"Gross! Daddy and mommy are exchanging spit!" Kathrynne laughed, we broke apart.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett said that's what it is when you kiss someone." Elizabeth explained, "I think its cute." she smiled shyly and skipped to the table, light on her feet, she was definitely the hiding twin...

"Alright everyone to the table." I laughed.

"Mommy can i go shopping with aunt Alice?" Elizabeth whined.

"We will have to call her and ask after dinner."

"Can I play baseball with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett?" Kathrynne asked, jumping up and down in the chair.

"We can call them too, give mommy and daddy some us time." I grinned.

I looked at my two girls, small, like me, and they looked exactly alike, absolutely no differences, but our family could tell. Kathrynne had a red tone to her otherwise brown hair, wavy like mine. Elizabeth kept it shoulder length, "Almost like Aunt Alice" as she said and Kathrynne kept hers to the middle of her back. Other than that they were identical. Brown eyes, cute little puckered lips, strong cheek bones, as Edward had said little Bella's. I sat down and we held hands as Edward prayed. I said a silent one of my own. A prayer for my family, Cullen's and Swans, for my children to grow up strong, and a thank you, a thank you to god for Edward and I to be happy at last, the most ethical love, my life with my family, forever more.

**And so the end of the book is here, and yes i am crying... and I thank everyone of you, thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for sticking with e when things got sticky and thank you for loving my characters and much as I did, thank you for loving my story! For those who have alerts and have read though and never reviewed I would love it if you could review once, tell me how I did, tell me if It ended well. there are 200 of you that have alerts on this and never really reveiwed so if you could take a little time to reveiw i would love to hear how you liked it and if it ended well**

**THERE WILL BE NO SEQUAL, i just have no story line for it.**

**This is my first book every finished I have two more in progress, Such a Different World and PAIN, check them out if you enjoyed this!**


	34. Poll results!

The results are in and the story I will be focusing on is…. Drum roll please

SUCH A DIFFERENT WORLD

I am excited, I think that's the one I would have chosen if I wasn't letting you guys vote. 62 people voted,

33 people for such a different world

28 for pain

If you do the math you will realize that's one short, I but the option of neither and someone actually voted neither and I laughed my head off!! I thought I was so funny and completely honest of them. Sadly I can't see who it was, but if that person would please tell me I would like to thank them for the honesty and what not, and the laugh!


End file.
